The Band
by spidergoth
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Kaien, and Uryuu are in a band.Miyako is their manager, but the band is without a singer so it is just their luck that they run into Miyako's old friend from choir. What will happen when certain secrets huant our characters?SORRY 4 LATENESS
1. Chapter 1

Last Day, First Day Pt1

It was a sunny June day, that adolescents would love to enjoy by the pool, but they spent the first half of the day in school and the last part was just as boring.

"Why the hell do we have to be in this damn basement on the last day of school, its summer we should be going to Rangiku's party or something" red head with the torn jeans and plain black shirt yelled.

The tall girl in the yellow white polka dot dress and dark brown hair answered his question in a calm but confident manner, "It may the last day of summer, but it is going to be the first day you guys take the band seriously, I'm not even in it and I am more serious than you Renji"

"Look Miyako I get what you're saying but why should we take it so seriously we don't even have a singer, and the only person who can sing refuses to do so" said the black haired boy with glasses wearing a baby blue polo and fitted jeans.The person who he was referring to was Miyako calling her out.

"Hey she's the manager how much do you expect from her" The tall black hair boy with blue eyes, loose blue jeans, and a red polo protected his girlfriend.

"Yay your only saying that cause she's dating you Kaien. I don't understand why you believe you care about the band if you won't become our singer when you know you can sing!" Kaien's twin answered wearing black pants with a grey shirt striped with a darker grey. He and Kaien looked just alike except he had orange hair and hazel eyes.

"What is wrong with you people! Gosh just calm down who argues about who cares more about the band you guys sound like five-year-olds. I brought chocolate chip cookies and only Orihime is eating them." The spiky hair girl with loose cargo pants and a white wifebeater stated. She always cooked whenever the band practiced. It was mostly for her boyfriend Renji, he could never concentrate on an empty stomach, but it was also for the well-being of the band if she didn't cook Orihime would cook up something weird like tuna and cheese sugar cookies.

The oranged hair with the pink tank and light blue skinny jeans girl blushed she had two cookies in her mouth as she sat own her boyfriend (Uryuu)'s lap. "Umm... well, they were delicious and they look lonely."

Ichigo hated the fact that all his friends paired up with each other when high school began. It was now the end of sophomore year and he was single. He did have girlfriends in the past but never as long or as serious as his friends. Tatsuki and Renji were the "badass couple" so the students at the school said. They were both hot headed and tough, no one messed with them. Orihime and Uryuu were "the beauty and the geek". People just couldn't believe how Uryuu ended up with such a bombshell like Oriime. His twin brother, Kaien and his girlfriend Miyako were the "perfect couple". They were compared to fairy tales Kaien was the prince tall dark and handsome. Miyako was a beautiful princess in the eyes of their classmates. All of this just made Ichigo gag.

"Well, since we are all here why don't we just start practicing" Ichigo announced while grabbing his guitar. Uryuu grabbed his guitar while Kaien grabbed his bass. Renji stuffed three cookies in his mouth while grabbing his drumsticks and sitting in position.

After a few hours of practice they all sat and talked about the school year. Miyako was on Kaien's lap, Orihime was next to Uryuu snuggling on his chest, and Tatsuki was on the floor between Rengi's legs while he rubbed her shoulders. Ichigo felt awkward and leaned against the wall.

"So, Ichigo I always wondered" Renji started

" What Renji?" Ichigo asked sharply.

"Damn I try using a nice tone with you and you snap."

"What is Renji?!"

"Well, what kind of girl are you interested in because it seems like no one in our school wait unless your gay are you gay Ichigo or mayb you can't really love anyone cause your a eunuch or something. Did someone chop off your tes-"

"No!! I'm not gay and I most definetly not a fucking eunuch!!"

" Yay what is your ideal girl?" Orihime wondered out loud it wasn't suppose to be outloud. It wasn't as if she liked him she used to but figure that would never work quite quickly but she always wonder what was his type.

"Well… I guess my perfect girl would be petite, with raven hair, like the night sky and just below the shoulders, big navy blue like the glittering ocean, beautiful soft porcelain skin.."

"Damn you didn't have to sound so gay" Renji barked. Ichigo threw a the last cookie at him. Renji picked it out his hair and stuffed it in his mouth. "Okay well tell me about her personality"

"Well I definitely would like a rocker, someone who would enjoy our music not be bored with our practices. She would have to be rudely blunt, have a big appetite, but would know how to act civilized at the appropriate moments."

"Weird… I guess whatever you like, but good luck finding someone like that" Tatsuki said. Not many people fit tha description especially since it was so specific

Then someone's phone went off '_well we got no choice all the girls and boys making all that noise'_ Miyako answered her phone.

"_School's out_ by Alice Cooper? I thought someone liked school said something like_ 'my biggest goal is to further my education'_ in your essay for english class. I knew you were just butt kissing to get an 'A' on the assignment." Renji smirked.

Miyako rolled her eyes and ignored him "Hello… who is this? ...Your kidding I can't believe that we haven't talked in forever… What? … No way! …. I can't believe that, that's awesome… No I'll pick you up… You want to come right away… no it's not a big deal… Awesome so tomorrow… Can't wait bye"

"Who was that?" Kaien asked.

"Rukia"

"Who's Rukia?" Orihime asked confused

"She was my best friend until we were seven. We met when we were four at our singing class. Then when she was seven she moved to New York with her brother but now their moving back. I'm so excited" Miyako looked so happy.

"Can she sing?" Ichigo asked

"Your worst than Miyako, Ichigo, all you care about is the band" Uryuu commented

"Well she was good.. but Ichigo that's like way before puberty so a person's voice changes and maybe she lost interest in the whole singing thing ya know kids explore their interests when their young searching for their talent and passion.",Miyako answered looking at him he always knew how to give a person that scary look that made them intimidated…,"we'll see if she's up to the challenge, but don't expect anything"

...

Everyone left Miyako's basement at 7:30. Kaien and Ichigo arrived to their house at 8:00. They were greeted by their dad's foot in the air which they both dogged. Isshin Kurosaki ended up slamming into the wall and had a giant bruise on his head. "Very good my sons!!" Isshin Kurosaki answered while rubbing his foot. "Your reflexes are incredible maybe I should begin to get even more sneakier."

"Dad if you even think about!" Ichio yelled. He knew his dad was crazy what if he walked on him while he was in the bathroom his dad was just crazy enough to do that.

"Kaien, Ichigo your late for dinner extremely late. Karin almost ate your food!" Yuzu said. She was wearing a lavender hoody dress. Karin just smirked; she had on black basketball shorts and a white shirt on which read 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing to the left. She was standing just right of their father.

Ichigo and Kaien at their dinner rapidly. They went to their room which they shared and talked about this Rukia chick.

"so you want to see if she can sing" Kaien asked

"Of course dumbass or I wouldn't have asked." Ichigo replied rudely, he did that a lot/

"Okay, but like Miyako promised don't expect anything from the girl." Kaien answered. It was weird how Kaien was only eight minutes older than Ichigo but felt like he was eight _years_ older.

"So are you ever going to tell them you can sing" Kaien asked

"I don't sing anymore and you that" Ichigo barked.

"Ya but don't be a hypocrite you know about Miyako. I understand Uryuu and Renji with that even though they should back off Miyako does a lot for the band she just doesn't like to sing rock ya know and she said something about if we ever made it big she wouldn't want such a crazy life. She thinks managment is a calmer and less crazy career. However, you won't sing for because mom died, but that doesn't make sense cause you know mom would want you to sing."

"Anyway its 11:30 I'm tired I don't know about you so goodnight" Kaien said with a yawn and slept.

"Ichigo had a dream about a girl, not just any girl his dream girl. He heard her singing. It was a beautiful strong voice… not like those high pitched annoying popstars… but a beautiful alto voice from such a petite girl. He loved it.

...

Last Day, First Day pt2

A petite girl with raven hair stared out the balcony of her penthouse lazily. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. Her family runs the ever so successful record label cleverly named "Kuchiki Records"

She looked down at the busy streets that were her home for the past nine years. She thought that New York City was such an ugly place. Not just by its appearance, full of cars, pollution, and trash. It was an ugly place which crushed so many dreams the dreams of adults, adolescents, and even children. It was a place that was surrounded by drugs, sex, and violence.

She reminisced about her childhood. She remembered the small town in Japan where she was born and partly raised, Karakura. She thought of her first day in the singing class she begged her parents to attend. She loved to sing, she sang for her mother, her dad, and her older brother, Byakuya. So many good memories she had while singing and her brother denied her the right to pursue it as a career. He told her that the music business was bad for the artist and that being the head of a record label was a much safer position, and that is what he wanted her to do. She hated his reasoning she sang all the time and still did when no one was around. She remembered singing with Miyako, her best friend the only best friend she ever had. Rukia thought she would give her a call later… hopefully her number didn't change in the nine years that past.

"Rukia I bought you something to eat" Byakuya said, "You'll need to eat before the going away party tonight"

"Hi Byakuya" Rukia stared at the fruit salad dumbly. She really wanted a chocolate muffin; her brother was always trying to make her eat "healthy". Honestly Rukia thought, my metabolism is so high, people already think I'm anorexic a chocolate muffin wasn't going to kill her.

"Are you going to miss New York?" Byakuya asked while eating his fruit salad.

"Umm… actually I was looking forward to going back to Karakura town."

There was a long pause, "Get ready for the party, I don't want to be late" Byakuya asked.

She scampered off to her bedroom to get dressed. Rukia put on her strapless red plaid dress on. It was just above the knees. She wore combat boots and a studded belt. She thought it was a good time to call her friend. She called the number she received more than twelve years ago.

"hello"

"Hi this is Rukia uh Miya-"

"Of course I remember you're Miyako's friend from so many years ago do you want her cell number?" asked Miyako's mother.

"Uh thanks" Miyako's mother gave Rukia the number and she thanked her"

She looked at the number now in her phone, sighed and called it.

"Hi…this is Rukia… I know, listen I have something to tell you… I moving back to Karakura…no I'm pretty serious and so happy…umm if its not too much trouble, I wondered if you could come to the airport and-…cool can I come over to your place?... oh it's okay if you don't want me to…cool well I guess tomorrow at 9:45 a.m… I can't wait…bye."

She was overjoyed as she hopped into the limo next to her elder brother. He was stiff as usual. When the Kuchiki's arrived to the party it was packed. It was packed with secretaries, managers, artists, etc. that were apart of Kuchiki Records. Rukia spotted her "friends" or the only people she talked to but were never close to; they were the members of the only Japanese band apart of the label, Shinigami, though all their songs were in English. The members included Shuuhei, Senna, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Hey, Rukia do ya think it's gonna be weird going back to a small Japanese town after being in a gigantic American city for so long?" Shuuhei asked. He always seemed to be like an older brother to Rukia more so than Byakuya because Byakuya was so distant from her and never showed any affection towards her.

"Ya but I'm excited, I have a friend there, it would be nice getting away from a place like this. And you know what else? I'll be able to see a cherry blossom tree again te first time in nine years" she smiled

"Oh wow I've never seen one before!" Senna said in her normal bubbly and preppy voice. Her parents were Japanese but Senna was born in America and never lived in Japan.

"It is really is quite beautiful, the most beautiful thing in this town well is me" Yumichika said. Rukia always wondered what the guy's sexual orientation. He was either a homosexual or a eunuch and therefore couldn't make anyone happy so decided to love himself.

Ikkaku pat Rukia on the back, actually it would have been a pat if it wasn't done with so much force, Ikkaku treated everyone like a body builder. "Hey try to have fun without us"

"Okay" Rukia said with a smile she was happy Ikkaku's 'pat' on the back didn't cause her to drop her shrimp cocktail.

The rest of the evening went through exactly as Rukia predicted. Women constantly flirting with her brother, though she always wondered why. Many people who she barely remembered said goodbye to her and many others didn't recognize her, most of them only knew Byakuya. Shuuhei and Senna making out. Yumichika looking in the mirror. Ikkaku constantly yelling at Yumichika for being a faggot. She laughed when appropriate and felt extremely bored.

After the party the two Kuchiki's arrived to their penthouse. " Did you enjoy your last day?" Byakuya asked with no emotion in his voice at all

"It seems almost like my first day than my last" Rukia asked as she rushed into her room. She left Byakuya with a confused look on his face, luckily no one was there to witness this very non Byakuya demeanor.

...


	2. Chapter 2

The arrival of the seventh wheel

Rukia looked out the window of the private jet. She was wearing black skinny jeans that were low on her hips. She was wearing a black top with spaghetti straps and a purple butterfly. To pull the attire together she had on black converse all-stars on her tiny feet. She was always mesmerized by the clouds whenever they were flying. Byakuya looked up from his very thick novel to glance at his baby sister. He always wondered why she would daydream ever so often. It was like she was disconnected from this world when she was like this. Speaking of things Byakuya didn't understand was how he didn't understand about the attire that the sixteen-year-old wore. No matter what he did to convince her to dress more professional or in a way that reflected her wealth she would always dress like a middle class teenager who never attended red carpet events. He himself wore black suit pants with a white buttoned down shirt; he didn't understand why his little sister would at least wear a spring dress (even though it was summer). After this thought he concluded that he would never understand adolescents despite the fact he was sixteen only twelve years ago. He returned to reading the novel though he didn't look interested in at all.

The plane landed ever so gently that Rukia didn't even flinch. She continued to hold her gaze out of the window, which confirmed Byakuya's earlier inclination that she was daydreaming rather than looking at the sites out the window.

"The plane landed" Byakuya stated dryly

"Oh, sorry my mind was somewhere else." Rukia said in shock and began to blush from the embarrassment. She sipped the last of her strawberry soda. She hurried feeling dumbfounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man I can not believe that _you_ made us get here at 8:30 in the morning the day after school ended to set up a party for _your_ stupid ass friend!" Renji yelled angrily. He was wearing a black shirt that read "Bleed" in crimson colored letters and holey jeans.

Miyako giggled, "You know Renji you complain a lot. Honestly you should be happy that I'm not making you guys practice today." All she could do is laugh at Renji he always seemed to get worked up about the littlest of things. She got up from her seat and fixed her white knee high dress with orange flowers; she remembered Rukia's brother and she thought she would have to make herself look presentable.

"Miyako, why is it again that your taking the girls and leaving the whole party set up with Renji, Kaien, Ichigo and I?" Uryuu asked pushing his glasses up. He had on a plain white shirt with jeans.

"It's because it will be easier for Rukia if she meets part of the group first because meeting a lot of people at once is intimidating. And the fact that I'm taking the girls with me is because her brother is overprotected and probably wouldn't let her come over if he knew there was going to be boys"

"Jeesh doesn't her brother know that it's the twenty-first century?" Tatsuki commented wearing navy blue basketball shorts and a loose blue t-shirt.

"Well, I know Sora is protected of me, but he does allow me around boys so I think Rukia's brother is pretty weird too" Orihime thought out loud. She wore a lime colored t shirt with a denim skirt and white knee high socks.

Kaien was wearing blue plaid shorts and a white t shirt, "I know what you guys mean, I'm not like that with Yuzu or Karin, and in fact all of Karin's friends are guys."

"I don't care about the girl's family. The only thing that will hold my interest is if this Rukia chick can sing and if she is willing to join the band" Ichigo said rudely. He had on a black wife beater, fitted dark jeans and a chain.

"Your so rude and inconsiderate Ichigo! She is just getting back from New York, don't ya think she left some good friends behind! She won't even feel too keen on the idea of joining a band her first day back" Miyako said, she never got this angry before.

"Calm down Miyako you know Ichigo is always like that don't let it bother you. Besides you have to catch up with an old friend, I think if you want to make it to the airport on time you should leave now." Kaien assured his girlfriend then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he whispered in her ear, "Look you don't get worked up about Renji, so don't let my little brother bug you so much"

"Come on girls time to pick up Rukia. Oh, and guys try not to hurt yourselves setting up" Miyako warned.

"Bite me" Renji barked

"That's my job" Tatsuki smirked and gave Renji a kiss on the cheek that made him blush and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

When the girls left…………………

"Renji what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm eating pizza!" Renji barked.

"Well, ya idiot its 9:30 can't ya wait another hour until the girls get here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well at least I don't have an orange on my head!" Renji staed

"Ya, but I'm not a fat ass with a endless black pit for a belly" Ichigo smirked.

They started fighting each other on the floor rolling in every which way direction. "Guys watch out your going to drop everything on that table!" Uryuu warned but it was too late, well too late for Ichigo that is the chocolate pudding and punch landed in his face and in his hair. "Damn you Renji, I'm gonna beat your ass!" Ichigo yelled

"Ya very intimidating with chocolate pudding on your noise" Renji smirked.

"Why you little-"Ichigo began.

"Okay, guys enough. There is only ten minutes till the girls get here. Renji go clean up the mess you made. Ichigo clean up the mess on you. Uryuu grab more punch. And I'll make more chocolate pudding" Kaien ordered.

"Yes mommy anything else?" Renji asked sarcastically. Kaien gave him a stern look and he shut up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls stepped out of the baby blue convertible that Miyako drove. "Hey, Miyako how exactly are we going to know what Rukia looks like?" Tatsuki asked

"Oh that won't matter cause I have this." Miyako smiled cheerfully. She pulled out a poster that had two bunnies on it one with dark brown hair and brown eyes and the other with raven hair and blue eyes. It read across the top in glitter letters 'Miyako and Rukia Best Friends to the very end'

Tatsuki yelled in terror, "What the hell is that?!" at the same time Orihime screamed in a squeaky voice, "Oh how cute is that?!"

"Ya I know it's cute, and Rukia gave this to me when we were six!" Miyako smiled.

"I hope her art skills have improved" Tatsuki said feeling embarrassed that her friend would actually be seen in public with that atrocity .

"Is that Miyako?" Byakuya stated in a I-don't-care-the-slightest-bit kind of way.

"She kept it after all these years!" Rukia sounded ecstatic. Then she ran up to the tall girl.

"Wow Miyako you got super tall!" Rukia stated.

"Ya and you didn't grow at all" Miyako and Rukia laughed. Tatsuki and Orihime were shocked and looked at each other to see if they were thinking the same thought. That thought was 'isn't this exactly how Ichigo's dream girl looks like?'

"Oh ya this is my older brother Byakuya you remember don't you?" Rukia stated

"Of course can't forget." Miyako said shaking his hand. "And these are my friends Tatsuki and Orihime"

"It's a pleasure I'm sure" Byakuya stated ever so charmingly.

"May I go now brother?" Rukia said

"Of course, but be back before ten" Byakuya said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys were back with someone" Miyako said. "Everyone this is Rukia"

"Hi" Rukia simply stated a little nervously.

"This is my boyfriend Kaien. This is Orihimie's boyfriend Uryuu. And this is Tatsuki's boyfriend Renji." Miyako told her.

"Oh wow not only do I feel incredibly short but like the third wheel… or more technically the seventh wheel." Rukia said.

"Oh don't worry about that Kaien's brother Ichigo has always been the seventh wheel and he's upstairs washing pudding out his hair because-" Renji began

"Don't even tell me the rest. Rukia why don't you go fetch Ichigo. You remember the way to the bathroom, right?" Miyako asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ya I'll get him" She was thanking God that at least she would have a minute out of the crowded living room full of couples. She just hoped that this Ichigo guy was pretty cool.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

After Rukia scampered upstairs everyone was surprised.

"Is it me or does that girl look exactly like-" Kaien began

"Ichigo's ideal girlfriend" Uryuu cut him off.

"I know isn't that awesome! I wonder if Ichigo's her type, maybe they will start dating then maybe Ichigo won't be as grumpy all the time and that permanent frown of his will disappear!" Orihime smiled.

"Please what kind of idiot would want to go out with carrot top?" Renji sated

"Well, actually Ichigo is popular with the girls at school. And if you don't remember Ichigo has had a number of relationships, just none too serious." Tatsuki stated in a matter-of-factly way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo washed out the rest of the pudding from his hair in the sink. He began drying it and let the small white towel rest on his shoulders. He thought to himself 'Oh boy I can't wait to get revenge on that dumbass redheaded eyebrow tattooed idiot's ass.' Then he heard on knock on the bathroom door and opened it. He didn't see anything until he looked down and saw raven hair. Rukia backed away and examined the guy. He looked just like Kaien, except he was hotter. He had the brightest orange hair and the most intense amber eyes ever. She could see his biceps thanks to the black wife beater.

Ichigo stared at the petite girl with blue eyes and raven hair. She was perfect in everyway. He didn't know what came over him but perverted thoughts filled his head and he was forced to mentally slap himself in every which way direction. "umm.. you must be Rukia"

"Ya and your Ichigo. I like the name it's cute" Rukia smiled.

"I know what ya thinking and I was not named stra-" Ichigo began

"Okay so what 'one who protects' okay whatever. Guys can be so sensitive about the smallest of things." Rukia said. She didn't understand why she wanted to provoke an argument but she did.

"'Smallest' ya that would be you midget." Ichigo smirked. He saw the girls eyes narrow, and for some reason that was sexy to him.

"Ya whatever, their waiting downstairs Strawberry so hurry up." Rukia scampered off. Ichigo followed. He thought to himself 'her looks, her personality, she's perfect now I hope this chick can sing.'

Everyone was thankful that Miyako's parents decided to leave for Paris early that morning they would be gone all summer.

"So Miyako I was thinking since your parents are kind of gone all summer I think we should throw parties and I don't mean like this I mean like Ra-" Renji began.

"If you say you want a party like Ranjiku's it is so not happening. Ranjiku's parties are like orgies. Everyone's drinking half the party passes out before eleven. So hell no!" Miyako said she thought that she was justified to be irrated no way in hell was she going to have drug addicts, perverts, frat boys, and gang members in her home no way in hell.

"Renji why are you always talking about Ranjiku? Is it because she's prettier than me? Is it because of her breast? Or did you guys hook up or something?" Tatsuki asked she was extremely irritated. And stormed off upstairs.

"No baby come on you know I love you" Renji chased after her like a helpless puppy. Miyako was sure they would make up. What she worried about was the way they would decide to make up and hoping it didn't involve making out on her bed or even worse her parent's.

Rukia noticed that Orihime liked the food, Rukia did as well but not like Orihime did. She had chocolate pudding, hot cheetos, and skittles on her pizza. "Rukia why are you looking at my pizza do you want some?"

"Uh… no thanks I'm suddenly not so hungry" She smiled back. She glanced up at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall nodded his head to the recording of a rock band she never heard before. She noted that it was good but also noticed that there was no lyrics. Ichigo looked over at the petite raven haired beauty and smirked when he found her staring at his direction. He began to walk over to her.

She froze and her palms began to sweat. She decided she had to act cool around this guy. "Uh…um-"She began as she looked up at the super tall guy.

"Cat got ya tongue or something?" He asked. Rukia kicked him in the stomach and he groaned. "Damn where'd ya learn to kick like that" Ichigo didn't expect that at all especially from such a small delicate looking girl he smirked he liked her spunk.

"I'm just naturally strong so be afraid" She bashed her eyelashes at him trying to look as innocent as possible. "Anyway what band is this they sound pretty good?"

"Ya think so, well its our band me Uryuu, Renji, and Kaien are in the band Miyako tries to be are manager, Tatsuki kinda cooks for us…well mostly Renji, and Orihime is here basically for support we tell her she's back up cook not to hurt her feelings she loves to cook but sucks at it." Ichigo stated scratching the back of his head.

Rukia giggled, "Well if her cooking is anything like the way she tops her pizza than it's understandable." Ichigo glanced at the pizza Orihime had in hand and gagged. "So why dontcha guys have a singer?"

"Well.. ya see none of us can really sing" Ichigo stated bluntly.

"What no way I remember Miyako's voice it was beautiful I always wished I could sing like her" Rukia said.

"Ya I know she just doesn't want to get all that publicity if we ever make it big she thinks it isn't all too safe, but the way it seems to be going were gonna be a garage band for a long ass time." Ichigo said

"What? Whoa Miyako would be the ideal little sister to my brother thinks if I get involve with the music business it should be behind the scenes for security and even the way she dresses…." Rukia said sadly.

"Hey I'm sure your brother loves ya people have different ways of showing it. So you want to be involved with the music business?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Ya I always wanted to be a singer in a band but my brother forbids me" Rukia said

"Hey why don't you join our band your brother doesn't even have to know and we are pretty damn desperate for a singer" Ichigo asked trying to hide his excitement.

"Wha? Are you serious! That would be awesome!" Rukia screamed way too loudand hugged Ichigo way too hard.

Everyone turned to face the two. Miyako and Kaien stopped their make-out session. Orihime stopped her pigging out, Uryuu stopped gagging on the chocolate brown with bean paste that Orihime made for him and Renji and Tatsuki ran down stairs broth with there spiky hair messed up and their clothes wrinkled.

Miyako glanced up at Tatsuki and Renji, "You two better not have been in my room!"

"No…-" Tatsuki began nervously. Renji smirked "Nah we were in your parents' room"

"You-" Miyako began.

"What are you so overjoyed about" Uryuu asked Rukia trying to change the subject.

"Oh.. Ichigo said I could join the band as your new singer is that okay with you guys?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"That's awesome as long as my little bro isn't forcing you." Kaien said kindly.

"Only eight minutes younger" Ichigo muttered under his breath Rukia was the only one who heard and giggled.

"So I think we've wasted enough time hear its already 1 o'clock how about we head out to the beach?" Miyako asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I've been thinking I should communicate with you guys especially Seeing Is Believing who seems to be my biggest fan of this fanfiction I wrote hope you guys enjoy. I would like to update as frequently as possible I only have two more weeks of summer school in Academic Decatholon left so I won't have much to do but summer projects, hanging out, volunteering, and searching for universities I will be interested in. So I should be able to update very often after that

* * *

**The Beach and Urahara**

The gang had possibly the most fun at the beach that they had all year long. Renji was happy though it wasn't anything like Rangiku's parties he wasn't in school, practice, or at Miyako's house and that made him happy plus he got to make out with Tatsuki on the sand. Nobody had their swimsuits so no one really went swimming. Orihime and Uryuu made sand castles, kissed, and chased one another. Kaien and Miyako just walked along the shore holding hands. Ichigo and Rukia left alone so they spent much of their time talking to one another. Ichigo learned that Rukia hated New York City, she didn't have any real friends there and really missed Karakura. Rukia learned that Ichigo hated most things school, the girls at his school, guys who made fun of others, etc. They learned they had things in common like the fact that they both enjoyed chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and both hated fruit salad. Also learned how they were different like how Rukia loved Chappy and Ichigo didn't. Rukia talked about a "happy bunny" that was popular in the United States and was like America's Chappy.

"Wow it's five already holy shit it's been four hours since I last ate I practically starved myself let's grab some grub before I pass out" Renji said and his stomach growled angrily.

"You know Renji some people around the world are actually starving to death and are probably living on less than 300 calories a day compared to your diet that's more like 5,000 calories" Uryuu stated in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

"Jeesh Uryuu just cause you want to eat less than 300 calories a day and be anorexic doesn't mean we all have to join you in your pencil shaped world" Renji barked at him. Uryuu looked pissed.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Miyako asked.

"Hey Rukia why don't cha pick" Kaien said.

"Oh, okay well can we go to Urahara's I miss Japanese food and that restaurant was always my favorite when I was little" Rukia suggested.

"Uh, do we really have to go. You know how Urahara can be like" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. Everyone nodded. That man was crazy.

"Well he isn't as bad as his wife Yoroichi she is almost insane" Renji said having bad flashbacks about the time at the freshman year when he went their alone and Yoroichi suggested that she should be his date and that if he had a real woman like her that he would rather eat her than the tons of food he swallowed on a daily basis.

"What but they seemed so sweet when I was little." Rukia stated.

"Ya when we were little they were normal, but when we hit puberty they seemed not to want to hold anything back, they really like to make us feel uncomfortable." Tatsuki said remembering how they acted at her thirteenth birthday party she had at their restaurant and how they commented how Tatsuki still didn't develop breasts and argued whether or not she had started her period. She shuddered.

"I know they've been a little embarrassing, but Rukia wants to go at least we can give her that. Besides I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Urahara have good intentions" Orihime offered.

"You know your right Orihime let's let Rukia find out herself about how uncomfortable and awkward those two make everybody feel." Kaien smirked. Rukia thought that maybe she had just made a big mistake.

When they arrived everything was going on fine. Everybody was happy that they hadn't seen the owners yet and hoped and prayed to God that they would not run into them. The only annoying and confusing thing was that they had a waiter and a waitress instead of just one. Their names were Kiyone and Sentaro and they wouldn't stop arguing about who had the right to take orders, serve appetizers, serve meals, take dishes, refill glasses, and hand the teens their bill. Just when the gang was heading out the door their seemingly good luck had just ran out.

"Hello everybody look it's our favorite customers!" Urahara smiled under his hat.

"AAWW fuck I told you Mr. Hat-N-Clogs would go and fuck everything up tonight was too good to be fucking true! Shit!" Ichigo spoke angrily.

"Come down Ichigo all that adolescent testosterone gone to waste you should try steaming it off in the bedroom maybe with an older woman." Yoroichi said seductively seeming to appear out of nowhere like a sneaky cat.

'_OH'_ Rukia thought to herself '_so this was the type of embarrassing stuff they were talking about wow' _Rukia felt bad for Ichigo who was as red as well _Ichigo_.

"Wait who is this lovely lady Ichigo you finally got a girl, should I tell your dad he was right you're not a homosexual, well there goes that twenty bucks I bet this week" Urahara said humorously.

"Urahara I can't believe you bet that with Isshin you should know that someone as sexy as Ichigo would obviously not be gay" Yoroichi said with a wink.

Everybody else felt relieved the couple would always choose one person from the group to pick on per visit and this time it was Ichigo.

"Wait I know who you are there is no mistaking those signature blue eyes, raven hair, and porcelain skin you must be apart of the Kuc-." Urahara began.

"I'm Rukia how are you I used to come here when I was little" Rukia said with a fake smile. There was no way in hell she was going to let the rest of the group know that she was a Kuchiki. Not only would they act differently around her because she was super rich but they would want to use her connections to the record label to get signed and Rukia knew that Byakuya would have none of that. Miyako kept her secret which she was grateful that she remembered.

"Ah, of course. I remember your family was quite nice very charming in every way" Yorichi understood Rukia she herself was apart of a rich family and hated being treated like she was above others that's why she took Urahara's surname. She had also remembered the tragedy that occurred to Rukia at such a young age when she was six her twin sister Hisana had died of leukemia and her parents passed away in a plane crash a year later leaving a nineteen-year-old Byakuya at the head of the company. He of course had to grow up fast and Byakuya decided to run the business at New York City where most of the artist signed lived so it would be easy.

"Thank you, I guess we must get going I must be home by ten and it's already 9:20" Rukia said this time with a real smile.

"Well then have a great evening you crazy kids" Urahara smiled and waved now understanding the way Rukia had acted.

Uryuu had taken the boys to be dropped off in his white Mercedes while Miyako had to drop off the girls. Rukia noticed Tatsuki's house was pretty big not anywhere near as big as Rukia's but like an upper middle class family owned it. Orihime was dropped off at the apartment she shared with Sora her older brother who was her good-for-nothing parents abandoned them when she was five and he was twenty. Finally last stop was at Rukia's gigantic mansion.

"So how'd you guys end up getting the same house again?" Miyako asked.

"Oh, we never sold it, we just bought a penthouse in New York, just in case we would be coming back you know" Rukia said

"Oh, well, I guess you guys have enough money to do that sort of thing huh?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, still wished I didn't have enough money so we would have never left in the first place." Rukia told her feeling sad. "But I understand Byakurya's decision I'm pretty sure that it was the best decision-"

"For the situation you guys were in, we don't have to talk about that though Rukia. All that matters is that you're back and we are going to make up for all those years that you missed hear, okay?" Miyako reassured her with a faint smile.

"Yeah that sounds great you know all your friends seem pretty awesome Miyako" Rukia smiled back.

"Really what do ya think of them?" Miyako really wanted to know her opinion about everyone she hadn't been with Rukia for a while and knew she had changed a lot from the seven-year-old she once knew but with all fairness so did Miyako.

"Well, let's start off with Kaien, cute guy I have to say you know how to pick em. He's funny yet responsible you should keep him. Orihime is so sweet, a little too happy at times but sweet. Uryuu seems nice he acts like he doesn't care but I can sense he cares about you guys a lot. Tatsuki is really cool she's tough and doesn't care much for a person's outside appearance she judges them by their personality instead I think that's a great attribute. Renji seems annoying but that's funny but I think he and I could get along easily." Rukia shared sincerely about Miyako's gang.

"Oh that's nice what about _Ichigo_ though what do you think about him" Miyako raised an eyebrow. She really wanted to know she liked to play matchmaker.

"Uh… well" Rukia began to blush a tickled me pink color aroused on her normally porcelain cheeks. "Well he's really nice ya know…."

"You like him don't you?" Miyako mocked her smiling.

"No! I just think he's a cool guy!" Rukia denied.

"Sure I kept my eye on you guys all day you know" Miyako chirped.

"Okay maybe it's a little crush but I'm sure he wouldn't be interested in me I'm just some short scrawny spoiled little rich brat" Rukia stated.

"No chance Rukia. Yesterday before you even arrived Ichigo was describing his opinion of the perfect girl for himself and since I have like I photographic memory I believe his exact words were _'I guess my perfect girl would be petite, with raven hair just below the shoulders, big navy blue like the starry night, beautiful soft porcelain skin'_ and_ 'Well I definitely would like a rocker, someone who would enjoy our music. She would have to be rudely blunt, have a big appetite, but would know how to act civilized at the appropriate moments'_" Miyako smiled "And if you ask me that pretty much sounds like you don't ya think Rukia?"

"Wow I don't know what to say" Rukia blushed all the way it was literally redder than Renji's hair.

"Anyway you better get to your door cause its 9:57 and if I remember Byakuya I believe you shouldn't be a second late or he will have a problem" Miyako waved to her friend who scampered off. Then Miyako pulled out of the drive way and began her own journey back home.

………………………………………………………………….

In Rukia's house. ……………

Rukia went into the large house and went to the room where she assumed Byakuya would decide to make his office. Obviously all the unpacking was gone as Rukia saw that everything looked in place and there were no boxes to be located. "Um.. Byakuya I'm home… Are you busy?" Rukia asked as she saw her older brother busy on paper work of some sort.

"Oh… not at all this stuff isn't due for another two weeks, but you know I do not enjoy procrastinating." Byakuya looked at his baby sister motioning her to sit as he sipped the water from his cup. "So how was your day?"

Before Rukia could answer she was lost in thought. Did Byakuya just ask me how my day went? And even more striking did Byakuya actually take time away from his paperwork to do so? She finally began, "Oh it was great Miyako has great friends. She introduced me to four others later, Uryuu, Kaein, Renji, and Ichigo. We even went to Urahara's it was funny." Rukia felt weird talking to her brother, but it felt nice like he actually cared.

"Oh, I see boys huh." Byakuya raised an eyebrow- 'what' Rukia thought 'is that some sign of emotion'- "So you didn't do anything over the top?"

"No, we just mostly hung out and I learned a lot about everyone in the group they are pretty interesting people, more interesting that anyone I've met in New York." Rukia yawned. "Wow I'm getting tired so early its only 10:20, anyway I'm going to turn in" then she scampered off to her old bedroom from nine years ago which she guessed easily was the room Byakuya gave to her.

…………………………………………………………………….

Uryuu dropped Ichigo and Kaien off first and they waved goodbye to Renji and Uryuu as they drove off. Ichigo and Kaien didn't even make it to the front door when Isshin Kurosaki jumped from the roof and knocked over both of his sons.

"I told you that I would get sneakier and just as I expected you are not ready for an unexpected attack from a maniac you'd both be dead" Isshin told his sons as if teaching a lesson.

"Dad! That was crazy you're a doctor you should have known you've could've of gotten yourself or us seriously injured!" Kaien yelled. He never got bothered easily but this time his father went too far to prove one of his stupid points.

"Yeah and about that maniac thing I believe only a sick twisted freak like you would have been able to push all the fears a sane person would have to the tenacity to jump off the roof of a clinic to attack his teenage sons at 9:30 at night when everyone is still awake!" Ichigo yelled he was surely getting sick and tired of his father's bullshit.

"Why are you two so mean to your only father! I raised you can't you show me some sympathy I'm just trying to sharpen your instincts and reflexes" Isshin sobbed.

"Whatever" Ichigo muttered angrily and opened the door to the house. Yuzu and Karin in the living room setting up a board of monopoly.

"Hey Ichigo, Kaien do you guys want to play with me and Karin?" Yuzu asked her older brothers hopefully she really did miss spending time with them. The best thing was though that she and Karin were fourteen and were going to start at Karakura High School this fall so she could attend school with them again.

"Sure why not?" Kaien smiled

"I have nothing better to do" Ichigo shrugged.

"I will play too! Now we can have a family bonding moment isn't this great! When was the last time we were able to do something like this I do not remember!" Isshin cheered happily and plotted his bottom next between Karin and Ichigo the two of his children that resented him and were annoyed by him the most. They played peacefully until there banker (Isshin) took an extra 200 dollars as he passed 'Go'

"Dad you ass you can't fucking cheat!" Karin yelled at her father and smacked his head.

"Dad's get an extra two hundred dollars for raising their stubborn children and for working hard so there is money for Yuzu to get ingredients to make your favorite foods" Isshin protested.

"Dad this is why we don't like playing with you maybe we should just leave and-" Karin began.

"No! Don't ruin family bonding time see this money is going back" Isshin said as he place the extra two hundred bucks back into the bank.

At the end Karin beat everyone. Isshin was angry because he was two hundred dollars short of tieing her and blaming Karin for not letting him receive to extra money for being a father to two sets of twins. Kaien come in third followed by Yuzu. Ichigo was dead last but didn't mind his thoughts were not on the game, but a certain blue-eyed girl.

"So you guys met Miyako's friend today didn't you?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Oh ya she, Rukia, seems really nice" Kaien commented.

"Really! I wish I was there with you guys. What did you think of her Ichigo" Yuzu squealed.

"Nice I guess" Ichigo stated trying to play it cool.

"That's not all he thought of her" Kaien smirked. He usually didn't mess with Ichigo but today he couldn't help it. Ichigo shot him a look that said 'you-are-so-going-to-die'

"Oh my Ichigo has finally found himself a woman. Now I will have grandchildren from all my kids!" Isshin smiled happily as he ran to the poster of Masaki in the living room. "Do you here that Masaki we have added Ichiruki babies to the collection of Kaiyako, Jintzu, and Karinshiro babies."

"What the fuck dad! I don't even like the girl!" Ichigo yelled.

"So why were you blushing when Kaien brought it up?" Karin asked wanting to join in on the fun of humiliating Ichigo.

"I'm going to my room you asses!" Ichigo yelled, and muttered to himself, "Damn these people are so bored with their life they have to comment and talk about mine. I can't believe I'm related to anyone of them" Then he thought about Rukia. 'Is it that obvious that I fell head over heels for this girl. And whoa I've only known her for a day and I already want to be with her, to kiss her, to make her squeal my name- oh wait scratch that last thought.' Ichigo mentally slapped himself. "Damn what the hell is wrong with me!"

"A lot of things" Kaien stated.

"Damn I said that last part out loud" Ichigo muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter its longer than my previous ones. Hope to get reviews I want to know what sucks and what rocks.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay People here's another chapter, I don't think it is very well, but hey I wrote the entire thing in a day so what do ya expect. It's more of a transition chapter I don't think it's pretty interesting but it is necessary for my story so bear with me next chapter should be more entertaining. I'm actually eager to write the next two chapters especially chapter 6. So I hope you guys enjoy the story, this is my second fanfiction, though I wrote it before my the first one I posted. I abandoned my first one I think it kind of sucks.

* * *

**First Practice**

The sunlight beamed through the lavender curtains of the large white and lavender room. Rukia heard birds chirping and decided she should get out of bed. She checked the time it was 6:03 a.m. she would have to be at Miyako's by eight, which she had to agree with Renji that it was to damn early for practice. She stretched and climbed out of bed with her pajamas which consisted on plain black p.j. bottoms and a lavender tank with Chappy on it. She grabbed her white towel and headed for the shower. Then she had to decide what to wear to go practice in. She decided on a blue plaid pleaded skirt and a black t-shirt with Chappy, knee high black socks and paired up with black high top chucks. She quickly put on eyeliner and massacre (the only make-up she wears) and combed her hair. She raced down the stairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Rukia's idea of cooking was pouring Fruit Loops and milk into a bowl and orange juice into a cup. She went upstairs to Byakuya's office to let him know she was going to be out today.

"Byakuya I will be leaving again today, but I will be back earlier than yesterday so may I go?" Rukia asked.

"Of course you can leave, but Rukia tomorrow you know our plans correct?" Byakuya asked.

"I know I wouldn't want to be out anyway tomorrow" Rukia nodded to him and headed out to the front door.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, sure it isn't the countryside but it's a lot better than smoggy cars and trash everywhere" Rukia said softly to herself while strolling to Miyako's house. Then she noticed a clinic. "Wow that clinic is still here?" Then she saw two guys one in a brown shirt and jeans carrying a bass the other with black pants and a white t-shirt that read 'Fuck Off' carrying a guitar it was Kaien and Ichigo heading out the front door.

"Hey Rukia!" Kaien waved.

"Hi Kaien, Ichigo." She spoke to them. Ichigo just grunted then smirked at her as his greeting.

"So why are you guys at the clinic did you get hurt or something?" she asked confused.

"Ha, nah we live there, our dad runs a clinic in our home" Kaien laughed.

"So headed to Miyako's?" Ichigo asked inquisitively.

"Ya care to join?" Rukia asked.

When they finally Miyako's she was wearing a white top with a baby blue bow on it and a matching one on her hair. She had on light colored jean Capri's. She greeted Kaien with a kiss on his cheek and motioned everyone to enter. They walked down to her basement where Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Orihime were already situated. Tatsuki was wearing fitted blue jeans and an over-sized red shirt with a black skull on it. Orihime was wearing a yellow tank with a pink flower on it and a white skirt that reached her knees. Uryuu was wearing a white polo with black pants.

"Where's Renji?" Kaien asked.

"Late as usual." Uryuu stated.

"I don't understand how someone who is always on time and patient can date someone like Renji who is always late and unprepared and impatient" Ichigo asked directing the question to his childhood friend.

"I don't know, I'm going to call him" Tatsuki rolled her eyes and quickly pulled out her silver razor. Then the doorbell rang.

"That better be Renji" Uryuu yelled at Miyako as she made her way up the stairs all Miyako did was giggle. To everybody's relief it was Renji. He was wearing a black bandana on his head and dressed with a plain black shirt and jeans.

"Renji what was the fucking hold up?" Ichigo yelled.

"Hold your panties Strawberry damn!" Renji shouted in return.

"What were you so fucking busy with? Trying to gel that ridiculous ponytail you wear everyday? You take longer than a girl to get ready!" Ichigo barked at him.

"The only reason I'm late is because I don't have an insane dad to wake me up at three in the morning with a kick aimed to the head!" Renji shouted.

"Shut up!" Someone screamed everyone turned with wide shocked eyes to see that it was Orihime. She put both hands over her mouth and her gray eyes grew even larger she seemed more shocked than anybody else. "Oh, I didn't mean it… it's just you two always fight… and …uh I was… just you know, well….tired of it"

"Um I wouldn't feel sorry you got them to shut up right? Besides I came here to sing not to watch a wrestling match between red and orange haired guys." Rukia laughed.

"Okay Ms. ICanSing let's give this thing a try shall we?" Ichigo said with a smirk as he picked up his guitar which made Rukia blush. Then he handed her a piece of paper with music notes and lyrics. "These are the lyrics to the song"

"Wow didn't know you guys were so professional, writing it down and everything, you even have lyrics despite your lack of a singer." Rukia said as she stared at the paper trying here the music in her heard.

"Okay you guys ready?" Renji asked everyone nodded and he gave out the count.

_Alone ………..yeah………..alone………..I just wanna be left the fuck alone_ her voice was low and beautiful she made it a bit rough so it would sound better with the music it was exactly what the band was looking for

_I walk alone but I can't seem to get rid of you_

_You tell me to look at you in the eyes_

_Don't you understand whatever we had it was what you blew_

_so all I see in those giant orbs are all your lies_

……………………………………_.._

"That was awesome Rukia you were exactly what we were looking for!" Miyako smiled.

"I have to agree your voice is unique and irreplaceable your in the band" Ichigo congratulated her with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that great" Rukia said humbly

"What are you talking about Rukia? I think it was awesome I wish I could do that, but honestly my voice is too squeaky" Orihime told her.

"Ya no need to be all humble if I was in your shoes I would be rubbing it in everyone's faces" Renji told her.

"Well I have to agree with everyone you rock" Uryuu stated. Tatsuki and Kaien nodded.

"Well, I say the first time was so awesome that maybe we should continue to rock this bitch!" Ichigo announced to everyone.

Rukia had to sing four more different songs. She pretty learned most of the songs, she enjoyed most of them and she thought she could really get used to this sort of thing. It felt so great to be able to sing again and actually having people praising her rather than scolding at her telling her that singing was a waste of her time. It was 12:30 when they called it quits.

"Wow that was something huh guys?" Kaien said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I know now the band is finally complete this should be good now you guys can finally try to do little performances here and there maybe get noticed." Tatsuki told them.

"Yep now we can start advertising ourselves and hopefully get noticed by a record label or something" Uryuu nodded.

"Uh… wow do you guys really want to rush things I don't even have every song down yet." Rukia said nervously.

"Damn right we are going to rush into to things. You see Rukia I don't know if you understand how this whole thing works. We need to start building a reputation so we are able to be known as a local band, right now no one knows us were a garage band, well more technically a basement band. When we become local we can try to play some gigs in Tokyo where many people go to scout out bands if we are noticed by a label we can make it big." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded but was thinking something else. 'Yeah just act like your ignorant to the whole thing. Stupid Ichigo does he really think I'm so retarded I don't understand that fucking concept I know more about that sort of thing than he does, but I can't let anyone know that. SHIT. I hate playing dumb.'

"Tatsuki this dip is good!" Orihime smiled while eating chips with Tatsuki's homemade dip. Renji and her we eating it like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks but calm done you guys the dip isn't going to runaway" Tatsuki laughed.

Rukia whispered to Ichigo's ears, "I'm surprised that neither of them is fat."

Ichigo smirked and whispered back at her, "Well, I don't know what Renji does but this one girl at school, Ryou, once had a theory that Orihime's boobs absorb the calories." Rukia giggled at this comment.

"Anyway guys tomorrow there will be no practice for certain personal reasons I do expect that some of the band members would be willing or able to make it tomorrow" Miyako told everyone who nodded.

Rukia wondered if Miyako had told them about the reason she couldn't make it, but then saw a bit of sadness in both Ichigo and Kaien's eyes and drew a conclusion that it was something that was completely unrelated to her.

"Oh, guys I was wondering that maybe after tomorrow since I'm sure we will need to lift some spirits I was wondering if practice could be canceled. Besides Momo is having this thing she wants us to attend." Orihime said

"Oh yeah that camping thing," Tatsuki remebered.

"Isn't she also inviting her little brother, Toshiro's friends?" Kaien asked.

"Ya there going to be there too so that means your little sister are attending too right?" Orihime asked she loved Yuzu and Karin they were so sweet well atleast Yuzu was.

"You have little sisters?" Rukia looked interested.

"Ya twins Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo told her.

"Wow two sets of twin that's…wow are they identical or fraternal?" Rukia asked she knew it was hard with identical twins her and Hisana were and if the family had two sets of identical twins it must have been difficult to manage.

"Fraternal like me and Kaien" Ichigo told her.

"Yeah but you and Kaien look a lot alike I thought you were-." Rukia began.

"They're not identical. Orange is actually Ichigo's natural hair color he didn't dye it. And Kaien doesn't wear contacts those are his natural eye color people always confuse those things about them." Miyako pointed out.

"Oh… so do Yuzu and Karin look alike?" Rukia asked feeling incredibly stupid.

"No actually they look nothing alike. Their personalities are also like polar opposites" Uryuu said pushing up his glasses.

"Ya Yuzu is like is so sweet and girlie and Karin is tough and like a tomboy." Renji pointed out.

"So it would make since to name Yuzu after a fruit since she is so sweet and Karin's name means summer forest and I guess she's as wild and active as one" Uryuu pointed out.

"Okay maybe we should spend less time analyzing my sisters" Kaien said he felt weird about having his friends do that.

"Ya guess that's wierd having people analyze your family members and stuff. Man just imagine what people do to us at school when we are unaware of it probably analyzing us by our every move and jester. They probably make predictions of us based on our outside appearance and take every action, even if we only do this action because we are have an unusually exciting or bad day, as a inclination to our personality. Just imagine how celebrities lives are like their movements are constantly be monitored by people all over the world. They have to be so-." Orihime started.

"And if we let her coninue she may never stop what do you guys wanna do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Uryuu suggested.

"So what do you suppose we watch?' Miyako asked.

"The 'Excorist'" Renji pleaded.

"Whatever, Ichigo Rukia are you guys coming?" Kaien wondered why they were still sitting on the couch.

"Nah me and Rukia think that movie is stupid like the person who suggested it" Ichigo told them. Rukia laughed uncontrollably.

"Fuck you" Renji barked as the group headed to Miyako's living room.

"So I'm going to meet more of your friends?" Rukia asked.

"Ya that's so great. Now when you start school with us this fall it won't be so difficult to get accepted and talk to new people because you will now a lot of them" Orihime assured her.

"You guys must be popular" Rukia said. She was kind of glad she never had so many friends in her life and now it seemed like she was getting accepted.

"Well…I guess you could say that." Tatsuki said she knew that people at school adored their group but she didn't want Rukia to be too worried or intimidate by their so called 'upper status' as some of the students referred to it.

"Anyway I will look forward to meeting your little sisters and your other friends." Rukia smiled.

"Why? Everyone else is a couple too it's fucking annoying" Ichigo told her when they we talking to one another alone.

"Your kidding right?" Rukia asked she thought it was sweet the whole couple thing but honestly more. The sad part is that despite the fact she was annoyed by it was the fact that she wanted to be with Ichigo.

"Afraid not. See my sister Karin is dating Toushiro Momo's little brother. Momo is with Izuru. Yuzu is dating Ginta. Ginta's sister Ururu is with an idiot named Kon. Rangiku's with Nova. And my friend Chad is with Ryou." Ichigo sighed.

"Damn," Rukia said.

"Ya I know hey you did great today your voice was exactly what I pictured when I wrote those songs." Ichigo told her and she blushed.

"Thanks you weren't bad yourself Mr. LeadGuitarist" Rukia told him as she looked into his amber orbs he stared back at her blue ones.

"Um… Rukia" Ichigo spoke. He was glad everyone wanted to watch a movie upstairs.

"Yeah" Rukia looked at him she was sweating.

"Your eyes…are … um …-." Ichigo began.

"Oh now cat's got your tongue" Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"I was going to say mesmerizing but since you're gonna be mean to me midget." Ichigo barked.

"Wow Ichigo I didn't know you liked to put the moves on a girl you only met just yesterday?" Rukia giggled.

"Like your not interested in me" Ichigo shot back.

"Don't get over confident I'm only talking to you because I can't stand being a third wheel" Rukia told him.

"Doesn't explain why you were checking me out at the party yesterday" Ichigo smirked Rukia turned a deep color of red.

"I-I was…so NOT!" Rukai yelled.

"Then why are you the color of a ripe tomato?" Ichigo asked, "It's okay a lot of girls like me" he shrugged, "However, you seem to be the only one I'm interested in at least I'm able to admit that you can't even admit that you like me"

"Cause I don't" Rukia yelled once more. Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her to an embrace and she gasped. Pink tinted her cheeks as he leaned in closer her wide eyes went shut but his mouth reached her ears as he whispered, "Looks like it to me" Then he let go of her and made his way up the stairs leaving Rukia dumbfounded and alone in the basement thinking, _'Did he really just do that?_'

After what seemed like eternity Rukia made her way up the basement stairs and to the living room where everyone was watching the '_Exorcist'_. Ichigo smirked at her something she told herself he did way too much and if he wasn't so cute that it would be annoying. It was 2:30 she wanted to go home to talk to Byakuya about their plans for tomorrow and she promised him that they were going to have dinner together tonight.

"Um… guys not to bother you but I'm gonna be heading out so enjoy the movie." Rukia announced

"Why so early?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, well, I have to discuss plans with my brother for tomorrow and plus I promised him we would have dinner together."

"Oh, okay well, see ya."

"Bye guys" Rukia waved then shut the door behind her.

Ichigo wondered to himself, 'I wonder what plans she has for tomorrow probably something better than mine. Oh how I wish that didn't seven years ago it ruined my life and the life of everyone in my family. Dad, Yuzu, Kaien, and Karin everybody. Sometimes I just wish I could skip the seventeenth of June or eliminate it from the calendar" Ichigo sighed.

* * *

All done. So I think we know what Ichigo and Kaien's deal is on June 17 but what about Rukia? Any ideas? It's probably obvious though...maybe if I get reviews I will know. (My evil plan to recieve more reviews mmooohahahaha!). Anyway still I would like to know what is adequate and what is inadequate about my chapter. What can I say I strive for perfection though this story isn't perfect I can dream can't I. See ya guys next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys new chapter is finally up. This one wasn't so difficult to write so I hope everyone enjoys it. I don't know how long I plan on making this story but it is going to be a lot longer than this trust me. There will be many more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy this sad chapter sounds like an oxymora doesn't it. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

June 17th the Day of Rain

The day was June 17 it as been seven years since Masaki Kurosaki had passed away. It's also the day that the Kurosaki family makes their yearly visit to her grave. They spend most of the day there since they have to climb the hill, rest, visit the grave, and go down the hill once again. Isshin always got the family together to talk about the plan the night before though it was basically the same every year Yuzu packs a picnic, Karin would pack up any necessities, Kaien would pack up the first aid kit just in case, while people just let Ichigo brood because he took the death of Masaki maybe a bit more personally than anyone else in the family. The death of Masaki affected everyone greatly. Yuzu took up all of her mother's responsibilities trying her hardest to make sure that the house would always smell of her mothers homemade cookies and even set the table like her mother did. Karin toughened up to not let the family worry about her and to make sure nobody would want to take advantage of the grieving girl with a dead mother. Isshin was basically the same idiot, but he never dated and he tried his best to toughen up his sons. Kaien had tried to shadow his grief by smiling all the time and being the class clown. However, Ichigo who had been there when their mother died blamed himself and never smiled and acted rude to everyone.

That morning everyone started up the hill to their mother's grave. Yuzu wore a white sundress with a blue bow in the center, Kaien had gray pants and a football jersey, Karin had a green tank and black shorts, Ichigo had a red shirt and black pants, while Isshin wore jeans and a pink (Masaki favorite color) shirt and carried a bouquet of pink roses. The sky was gray and cloudy just like that time seven years ago. As they make their way up the hill they spot two figures just a few feet ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere that day Rukia and Byakuya were getting ready for their very own visit. It had been nine years since that one tragic and ten since the one before. Rukia had decided to were her pale lavender t-shirt, a grey and lavender stripped skirt, and grey knee high socks with lavender converse. She carried three bouquets of white roses Byakuya wore a navy blue suit pants and a powder blue silk buttoned down shirt.

It was early in the morning when they started up the hill to the graves.

"Was this hill this steep nine years ago?" Rukia asked her brother.

"Yes Rukia you probably don't remember too much since you were only seven years old" Byakuya said quietly.

"Oh." Rukia answered. This was the first time she thought about it but Byakuya was basically an adult when everything happened, he had not only more memories with the family but better and was more affected by their deaths than she was. Hisana had died of leukemia ten years ago on June 17th and then a exactly a year later when their parents were coming home from a business trip at Los Angeles to visit their daughter's grave the plane crashed and both of them died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey who are they?" Karin asked.

"I don't know." Kaien answered

"Is that….Rukia?" Ichigo asked then he saw the girls face turn to the side a bit and was positive it was Rukia, "Hey Rukia!"

Rukia and Byakuya both turned around. Rukia quickly spotted Ichigo with his bright hair. She also saw Kaien and two little girls who she assumed were their little sisters Yuzu and Karin and a man in his forties who was more than likely their father.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing Rukia." Kaien told her.

"Oh, well…….ahh so are these your little sisters?" Rukia asked changing the subject. Kaien shrugged he figured she wasn't absolutely comfortable about the subject.

"Oh so this is Rukia!" Isshin screamed and startled Rukia by grabbing her hands, "Hi I'm Isshin Kurosaki. You're the girl that Ichigo is head over heels for. I must say my son has good taste in women!" Rukia blushed and Ichigo smacked Isshin on the head.

"What's wrong with you! Obviously she's here to visit someone's grave and your acting like an idiot and saying ridiculous things!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Hi I'm Yuzu" Yuzu smiled carrying a picnic basket. "And this is my sister Karin."

"Hey" Karin offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hi I'm Rukia and this is my older brother Byakuya" Rukia answered.

"Hey aren't you the kid that used to volunteer at the clinic twelve years back and you also babysat for me when me and my wife were out" Isshin asked puzzled that the once determined and lively kid seemed so indifferent and apathetic.

"You must be Mr. Kurosaki." Byakuya gave the man a hand shake.

"Wow you changed what happened to that lively boy?" Isshin asked. Rukia looked up at her brother and she did remember the time and place when Byakuya was just as spirited as any other normal individual. "Oh, that's right the accidents. You grieve just like my son do you know that?" Ichigo looked up at Byakuya and decided there was no way in hell he was anything like the long haired loser with a suit. Byakuya looked at the boy with the ridiculous hair and equally preposterous clothing and decided he was way too sophisticated and professional to be compared to that…boy.

"Ummm why don't you guys join us for lunch in the grass by the shade? It looks like it is going to rain some time soon and it would be better to eat now than later." Yuzu offered.

"Uh, no thanks I don't think it would a good idea for me and Byakuya to interfere plus I'm sure there isn't enough food for the both of us to join" Rukia answered

"Your not interfering at all we do this every year and it gets boring with that idiot that calls himself a doctor. My crybaby sister. My two boring brothers; one that believes he's funny and the other one who pretends to be Mr. Tough-guy." Karin tried to convince her.

"Karin that's mean! Anyway I always pack too much food for us all so why don't you join?" Yuzu asked with hope in her big eyes.

"Uh.. I guess. Byakuya?" Rukia looked up from the three bouquets in her hands to Byakuya.

Byakuya gave out a long sigh "I suppose it's inevitable"

"Great! We will set up right here!" Isshin smiled.

"Rukia can I pull you to the side for a sec?" Ichigo asked

"Uh sure" Rukia handed the roses to Byakuya and Ichigo grabbed her small hand and walked into the forest.

"What is it Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia looked up at the taller boy with concern written all over her large cerulean eyes.

"Uh well… if I tell you will you tell me exactly what your reason is for being here today?" Ichigo asked looking down at Rukia with his ocher eyes.

"Ya sure" She took his other hand and intertwined their fingers as she stepped forward.

Ichigo took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "It happened seven years ago when I was nine. I was walking home from the dojo with my mother. It was the seventeenth of June and it was raining. We were walking across the street when there-there was a drunk driver that day he took a sharp turn and was about to hit me when my mother pushed me out of the way to save me. She was hit and I was there on the sidewalk staring at my mother's crushed body underneath the car of that drunken bastard. I was angry at that drunk but mostly I was angry at myself. I've always blamed myself even though I know it wasn't my fault but still I blame myself."

"Ichigo I'm sorry" Rukia stepped even closer to him and gave him a hug as she nuzzled into his chest.

"It's okay it was a long time ago." Ichigo looked down at her with sad eyes. "What are you here for I saw three bouquets?"

"Ah," Rukia stepped back from the embrace and let go of his hands to sit down on a large rock then she held her arms from the chilly air. Ichigo followed her sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder assuring her. "Okay well their for my mother, my father, and my sister Hisana."

"Um…" Rukia cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Ichigo I haven't actually said the words out loud for nine years I know it was a long time ago" She sighed.

"It's okay" Ichigo whispered softly in her ears.

"Okay, well anyway eleven years ago when I was five my twin sister Hisana was getting sick and we thought it was just a cold but she was sick for a two in a half weeks when we decided to take her to the doctor. That's when she was diagnosed with leukemia. My parents tried everything but nothing worked. She grew weaker and paler with each passing day. She lost a lot of weight and looked like she was wasting away for a year but then exactly ten years ago to this day she died. I still remembered how much rain was pouring on the hospital's roof. I was devastated she was my sister, my best friend, my twin. Byakuya was extremely sad it was his baby sister and secretly I always thought that she was his favorite out of us two. Mostly my parents grieved they had to bury their six year old daughter." Rukia sighed.

"It's okay you don't have to continue Rukia" He rubbed her arms where goose bumps appeared at. "Sorry didn't bring a jacket didn't know it was going to be so damn cold in the middle of June." Ichigo told her.

"It's okay Ichigo." Rukia gave a faint smile. "Anyway a year late my parents were in Los Angeles for a business meeting. They were returning home for the anniversary of Hisana's death. But then on June 17th they had a plane crash and died. It was raining that year too. They normally wouldn't have flied in that weather if it wasn't the anniversary of Hisana's death. It was the same day Ichigo. How is that fair?" Rukia looked up him

"Life never seems fair." Ichigo told her it sounded a little bit to angry than intended to be. "This has got to be the worst day of the year, sometimes I wish that June 17th would never have existed."

"Ya Ichigo." Rukia laughed. "So after June 16th it will be June 18th that's very logical and chronological." Rukia said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Ichigo said getting up and looking down at the ground. "We better to get back, they'll be wondering where we are and my dad will most likely say something perverted and your brother might desire to kill me. Besides Karin will probably eat everything before we get a chance to have a single bite" Ichigo told her still looking at the ground and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Okay" Rukia said with a smile and followed Ichigo once dusting off any dirt from her skirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Byakuya your that guy who used to babysit for us. Wow I would have never guessed that you and Rukia were related." Kaien laughed

"Why do you say that?" Byakuya asked lacking all emotion in his voice.

"Oh, well you know I wouldn't have even made that connection at all I guess it really is a small world out there." Kaien answered he felt a little bit uncomfortable with Byakuya which didn't make much sense since he used to be his favorite babysitter but he seemed like a completely different person who made rice much more interesting than ever so he began focusing on eating it.

"I see everyone has grown up." Byakuya stated dryly.

"Yes they all did. Did you know that Karin doesn't even cry anymore?" Isshin asked. Karin shot his father a glare.

"Wow. She used to cry a lot I think more than Yuzu." Byakuya answered seeing he probably didn't have to be hostile to the family. "I suppose Ichigo was devastated at Masaki's death he was always a momma's boy."

"Ichigo became an emo kid, basically he blamed himself for years and never smiles again." Karin answered bluntly.

"Karin!" Yuzu said.

"What it's true." Karin shrugged.

"What's true?" Ichigo said walking towards them with his hands in his pockets and Rukia following next to him.

"Nothing" Karin smirked at high box of apple juice. Byakuya looked up at them. For some reason he decided he didn't like the orange haired kid despite his previous relationship with him. He had seen with much more of a rebellious look than he had he did run a record label but none of them seemed to have such an influence on Rukia. He saw how she looked at him with infatuation. It pissed him off just a little bit.

After the group's lunch they started towards their graves.

Karin put her palms together and quietly talked to her mother. 'Hi mom how have you've been. Things have changed a lot since last time we visit. This year me and Yuzu will be starting high school with Ichigo and Kaien. I got a boyfriend, don't worry we aren't some mushy lovey dovey couple. His name is Toshiro. Yuzu is dating Urhara's kid Jinta I know lame. Kaien is still with Miyako. And Ichigo I think he's got a thing for that Rukia chick.'

Yuzu began crying. "Yuzu stop crying you're too old we are fourteen now ya know." Karin told her.

"I know I'm not a little baby anymore but I can't help it" Yuzu sobbed. Karin sighed.

"Look, Yuzu its okay." Kaien reassured her. "Now wipe your tears for mom okay I don't think she likes to see you cry she wants to see you happy." 'Anyway mom I really miss you wish you could have met Miyako she really is a sweet girl and very pretty. I've been doing okay in school but you know Ichigo is always been better than me. I'm trying to be the big brother it's a lot but I'm used to it now. Watch dad he's crazier than ever'

Ichigo let out a sigh before preceeding his talk to Masaki. 'Hi mom you know I miss you it pretty much goes without saying but I say it every year. Mom you see that girl there the one with the huge azure eyes and the dark hair, it's weird she is the first girl to really intrigue me. I have never been this inquisitive about a girl before. She makes my heart speed thousands of miles per minute I just hope you'd be happy to meet her I'm working on trying to impress her so maybe she'll go out with me we'll see next year'

About 300 feet away Rukia and Byakukya were at their family's graves all next to each other.

'Hey Hisana know I've haven't seen you in a while, but you know I had to go. Hey I guess you would kind of look like this if you were still alive anyway I wore your favorite color lavender. Mom, Dad I hope you guys are happy with Hisana I got mom's favorite flowers white roses for everyone. Byakukya doesn't let me sing anymore, but you see that hot guy a few feet away, he let me join his band. His name is Ichigo, ha I know Strawberry really cute huh? Anyway I hope you guys are happy.' Rukia told them like they had been together just a week ago.

'Hi Mom, Dad, Hisana how are you guys. I've tried to raise Rukia the best I can. She really is a great girl she's not materialistic, she's smart, she's independent, and she is pretty just like you Mom. I continued with your business in New York until I was sure I would be able to handle it overseas, so that's why were back. Hope you're not too angry with me.' Byakukya told her then everyone heard thunder.

"Uh we better head back down before it starts pouring." Kaien warned everybody. Everybody followed Kaien except Isshin.

"Uh Dad you'll catch a cold if you don't come?" Yuzu asked with concern.

"I'll be there in a little bit don't worry too much about me honey just let me have a few minutes alone." Isshin told his brown haired daughter. Yuzu nodded.

"So Masaki how are? As you can see I'm still the stud I've always been" Isshin laughed and place the pink roses down. "I wore your favorite color, you know dead or alive you're the only woman who ever could make me wear this color." Isshin lighted his cigarette. "Okay the kids have been good" He blew out a smoke. " Kaien has been great and happy, like the usual caring guy. Ichigo has always been a good kid, getting tough too, I think he likes the Kuchkiki girl. Yuzu cries everytime up here but she's fine. She's just like you, you know. She looks like you and cooks like you. Karin is a very tough girl but I think she keeps the pain to herself, but don't worry about her I think she shares that stuff with Toshiro it's better than keeping it to herself." He took another puff of his cigarette. "You know I love you honey and I know you're with me and the kids everyday."

After that it began to rain like it did so very often on June 17th .

Okay so what ya think review and tell me please! (begging on her knees) If you do I will update as soon as possible if you don't I will wait an enternity (laughs evilly with a smirk). Next chapter will intorduce more of your favorite Bleach characters and will be hell of a lot better I promise. Anyway is the Ichigo and Rukia relationship moving too fast or too slow? Review and tell(winks). And a lot of thanks goes to my readers (hands you virtual cookies). Bye until next time (waves).


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! Oh wait I forgot I didn't get any. Thank you guys very much. (Pouts and cries more dramatically than Isshin)**

So I've decided to update dispite the fact that nobody reviewed last time!! I cried for the entire five days!! Did it suck that bad? Anyway if it did I need to know these tings. After this chapter I'm returning back to normal band practice stuff so I hope you enjoy maybe its maybe its not you decide yourselves. Anyway it seems each chapter gets longer and longer.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rukia was in her front garden, which was quite large mind you with an abundant amount of flowers ranging from lavenders to roses and from daises to tulips. Today was the day for her and the rest of the band to meet up with some others for some camping trip to their friends' secluded cabin in the woods. Rukia was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black nirvana shirt. She was twiddling a white rose in her hands thinking about yesterday. She grave out a high pitch sigh and was startled when she heard a high pitch horn coming from the baby blue convertible.

"Hey my black haired midget, get your tiny ass in the car!" Miyako shouted out.

Rukia scurried up to Miyako's vehicle, "You know you're lucky Byakuya is out for coffee! Hey do you guys know that your town only has one StarBucks?"

"Ya Karkura isn't exactly known for its size or many coffee stops. But ya that's why I said that don't you know I'm clever enough to know when and when not to behave like a normal twenty-first century teenager" Miyako winked after lifting her giant black shades and patted the passenger seat beside her signaling Rukia to sit. Rukia noted Miyako was wearing a cute pink shirt with a skull and skinny jeans with pink polka dot pumps.

"So we're meeting everyone at Momo and Toushiro's house?" Rukia inquired.

"Ya… you know they are just as rich as you, but everyone treats them normally without any pre-judgment." The tall girl told her friend while her eyes never left the road.

The blue beauty just stared up at her friend, "Miyako it's different for me I've been treated like that all my life. And just in case you forgot about 'Kuchiki Records' and how their in a band and would want to take advantage of my connectio-."

"You keep saying that Rukia 'taking advantage of my connections' did someone do that to you once before? Anyway they are going to find out eventually" Miyako pulled up to a exceptionally oversized home where they saw everyone already there ready to go.

"Well, it looks as if I'm not the last one to arrive this time am I?" The redhead in black stated with a grin. Kaien stepped on his foot with almost too much force. Kaien stepped towards his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Renji not wanting to look like some kind of pussy mouthed 'fuck you' while Kaien's back was turned.

"What's the matter Renji?" Uryuu sneered while pushing up his spectacles.

"Go to hell Ishida!"

"Heard you visited before is it nice there?" said a smiling short haired girl.

"Damn what the hell is wrong with the Kurosaki family and their friends I'm ashamed to be associated with such a group of losers!" Renji sniffed while folding his arms above his chest.

"Rukia come" The peppy redhead grabbed on Rukia's arm. "You have to meet everyone!" Orihime cheered.

"Oh I suppose" Rukia smiled back.

"Okay everyone! Time for some introductions!" Orihime yelled.

"Oh, ya Orihime no reason to get overexcited" Tatsuki stated in a calm matter towards her bouncy friend who seemed like a five-year-old experiencing their very first sugar high.

"Oh right Tatsuki I'm just overjoyed for Rukia she's becoming so much apart of the group" Orihime said innocently as stars seemed to shine and sparkle in her gray eyes.

"Anyway" Tatsuki sighed putting her hand up to her forehead, "Rukia intros?" The small girl nodded to the tomboy. "For everyone who didn't know this chick is Rukia you know Miyako's friend!" Rukia stared at the spiky-haired girl she wasn't exactly expecting to be introduced like that but she took what she got.

"Oh, hi than I'm Momo Hinamori!" said a small brunette with a yellow tank and white capris smiled. "And this is my step brother Little Shiro I'm so happy you could join us for the trip I'm looking forward to being a great friend of yours!"

"I told thought I told you never to call me Bed-wetter!" Shouted the white haired boy in a black polo and jeans, "And my name's Toushiro Hitsuguya by the way don't listen to that midget!" He scoffed though shorter than Momo he used his age as an excuse well for now.

"Um… okay I think and thank you for allowing me to attend" Rukia said wiping off her dumbfounded expression.

"Moving on I'm Izuru Kira Momo's boyfriend nice to meet" The tall blonde boy said as her shook Rukia's hand.

"And I'm Rangiku!" A busty strawberry blonde beauty smiled happily as she hugged Rukia into her cleavage she was having trouble breathing. "I can't believe you've swept Ichigo off his feet I've never seen a girl do that before."

"Ah ya Rangiku you can let go of her now!" Ichigo barked pulling Rukia away from the blonde. 'God I didn't know you could go bigger than Orihime' Rukia thought to herself.

"Oh nothing to be embarrassed about Ichigo I was only giving her a compliment besides it's understandable you'd be all 'ga ga' over her she's cute" Rangiku. Answered with a sly smile, maybe not sly but perverted.

Ichigo was turning a deep crimson color but quickly shot back, "I don't go 'ga ga' over her you idiot just because all of you guys are lovey dovey doesn't mean everyone wants to be in a relationship or go 'ga ga' over every cute girl they see!" Ichigo yelled back. Rukia thought to herself _'Doesn't make much sense that he can tell me that he's interested in me but denies it around everyone else' _Rukia cheeks turned a light pink as she rememebered what he told her at Miyako's basement when everyone was watching the Exocist. _'Wait did he just say I was cute?'_

"So you admit it Kurosaki she's cute" Rukia heard a new voice from a tall athletic looking girl with long ebony hair, "Oh by the way I'm Ryou"

"Drop it guys any way this is Chad" Ichigo pointed at the tall and buff tan boy, "That's Nova next to him" his index finger moving towards the red hair green-eyed smaller teenager. "And those guys are Jinta, Ururu, and Kon" He pointed at the group of teens no more than a year or two younger then them a blacked haired girl with two boys one with flaming red hair and the other with messy brown hair.

"Wow your too beautiful for that idiotic carrot-top" The brunette boy told Rukia while using one of his hands to hold her hand and the other to roam to her silky hair.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Ururu?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Ya but you can never have too much honeys" he assured her. Ichigo was ready to punch the idiotic fifteen year old until Rukia kicked him square in the nuts.

"Fuck off you idiot!" Rukia yelled as she put her hands on her hips towering over the boy who fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Don't worry he's always like this but I like it he's so funny" Ururu giggled in a sweet and barely audible voice.

"Now that the intros are done lets go" Toushiro stated making his way to the bus in the front with Karin by his side.

"Wow you guys got a whole bus?" Rukia asked.

"Ya how else are we going to get everyone up there without any of these idiots get lost" Toushiro answered rather rudely though not intended to be…well, maybe a little.

"Toushiro!" Momo scolded as she headed towards the bus with her keys in hand.

"Little girl riding a big bus eh Momo" Rangiku poked her elbow in Momo's ribcage and winking at Izuru. Both Izuru and Momo blushed at the blonde's comment.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked the orange-haired teen.

"HMM?" Ichigo grunted

"Are you sure Rangiku and Nova are dating their so…so.. um… different from each other" the ebony haired looked up.

"I know what you mean she's loud, he's quiet. She's perverted, and he's shy about the littlest of things. Anyway I suppose their both contempt with each other I don't ask cause I know Nova wouldn't say much about it and I'm too afraid about what Rnagiku would tell me about their relationship" Ichigo sighed scratching his hair.

"Oh." Rukia and Ichigo were the last ones in the bus and noticed everyone paired up so Ichigo and Rukia were forced to seat beside one another not that either of them had a complaint about it mind you.

Rukia was still twiddling the white rose she picked up in her garden Ichigo stares at her small delicate fingers. _'She really is so delicate and sweet no matter how much she tries to dress like a bad ass or how hard she hits'_ Ichigo grabbed her small hand making Rukia blush and he smirked then Rukia gave him a look that said 'cocky-ass-bastard'. He took the white rose and then place the stem behind her ear of course after he examined it making sure it had no thorns.

Rukia was as red as a tomato, "Wow didn't think that you could possibly look even more beautiful than you already do but I proved that wrong" Ichigo smirked.

"You're cocky aren't you?" The blue eyed girl glared.

"What are you talking about I gave you a compliment how does that make me conceited?' the amber eyed teen asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent that's whey you're always smirking when you make a comment!" Rukia huffed.

"Maybe I'm a little cocky but at least I didn't lie you're beautiful you take my breath away every time I see you it's a wonder I'm still alive" Ichigo said smirking yet again.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me Kurosaki" Rukia scoffed folding her arms across her chest Ichigo winced at the use of his last name. "Anyway I don't think the white rose goes with the nirvana shirt ya know. But since you gave it to me I guess I will keep it on." This time it was Ichigo's turn to blush as he looked out the window thankfully he took the window seat.

"Oh, there's a plane" Ichigo mumbled.

"Yes Ichigo they're not made believe" Rukia stated as if he were a five-year-old.

Ichigo glared at the petite girl, "I was just stating a fact. Sorry I find something interesting. I haven't been in one before unlike you I've been stuck in this town all my life"

"You're not missing much mostly I just daze off when I in it. That besides I thought you never get interested in anything if I remember correctly I'm the first girl to hold your attention."

The orange head teen turned a bright red that was competing for attention against the bright orange hair. "Changing topic: Their a classic"

"Who?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"Nirvana , classic band… I guess as classic as a 90's band can get, I guess when the singer dies its classic" Ichigo said not making much sense while scratching the back of his head.

"Your idea makes sense your rambling doesn't. I agree they're a classic been listening to them since I was little." Rukia shrugged and then giggled.

"May I ask what's so god damn funny?!" Ichigo barked.

"Calm down _Strawberry_ I was just remembering when I was little how I would listen to nirvana and Miyako would listen to Beethoven." The petite girl reminisced.

"Oh, sounds like Miyako. Oh and by the way if I'm Strawberry your midget." Ichigo sneered and folded his arms.

A vein popped out on Rukia's head "I'm a what you orange haired over grown strawberry!"

"Are you serious that's the best you can do?" Ichigo mocked and then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"I don't have to be good at having agruements with you Ichigo that's what seven-year-olds do." Rukia smirked. "We can always settle this man to man whoever is stronger wins!" Rukia smiled even though she knew if Ichigo wanted he could easily hurt her and a lot.

"Ya atleast I don't look like a severn-year-." Ichigo began

"What was that?!" Rukia interrupted while raising her right fist.

"Nothing" Ichigo quickly returned.

After they arrived and settle all their items in the cabin the gang of teenagers did exactly what they set out to do act like complete idiotic, hormonal, and energetic normal adolescents that they were. They attempted fishing, which everyone stuck out luckily the cabin was stuffed with the essentials for any healthy normal teenager to eat. Hot Cheetos, ice cream, Oreos, donuts, Monsters, and Starbuks. Of course no one told Orihime and Rangiku to make hot cheetos, monster mint ice cream shakes but they did and enjoyed their shakes way too much. Things were fun but nothing prepared for the fun that would arrive next thanks to the courtesy of a certain Strawberry Blonde boob goddess.

"Okay guys I think it's time for the real party to get started" Rangiku said pulling out her sparkly pink duffle bag.

"What's in the bag Rangiku?" Toushiro asked pretty sure he already knew do to the vein popping on the side of his head.

"Sake!" Rangiku cheered.

"Holy shit! How did you get some much?!" Renji asked ecstatically.

"A girl never tells where she gets her sake from" Rangiku told him.

"I'm up for the challenge!" Orihime cheered.

"We'll see who can hold their licor the longest my bets on Rangiku" Momo smiled

"What the fuck Momo are you insane!" Toushiro yelled.

"Don't be a spoil sport whitey" Ginta scolled.

"Fine! Karin come with me!" Toushiro grabbed Karin's arm and they stormed off up the stairs.

"Hey don't do anything freaky with her!" Ichigo and Kaien yelled simultaneously.

"Aren't we the overprotective brothers?" Ryou inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Ya and you guys think my brother is the domineering one" Rukia hoffed.

Everyone looked at her in a way obviously implying 'Ya sweetheart he is way too overprotective' even Chad and Nova grave her the look

"Whatever let's get started!" Ishida cheered.

"Uryuu you drink?" Rukia looked puzzled. So it seemed stereotypical it really wasn't. She just heard that Uryuu held the number one position in their class and most definetnly was going to end up the valedictorian plus he seemed so super responsible.

"News Flash Rukia they all do even Yuzu and Ururu why do you think we all know so much about Rangiku's parties" Tatsuki stated

"Ya so let's get started" Izuru said while raising a bottle of sake.

"I'm heading upstairs like icicle head" Miyako scoffed heading upstairs. "Come on Kaien!"

"Wha-but…baby come on just once" Kaien pleaded.

"Do what you want Kaien" Miyako pouted, "Just to let you know I was planning on something more exciting than sake but if you want you can stay here with everyone else" Miyako said seductively leaning on the giving him a wink.

"Uh um" Kaien gulped "See you guys!" Kaien raced up the stairs with his tall brunette girlfriend.

"Hey there getting their freak on up there! Let's video tape it" Kon squirmed.

"Fucking pervert!" Tatsuki said smacking his head.

After about an hour and a half everyone was at least tipsy that is except Rukia and Ichigo. Orihime, Kon, Yuzu, Momo, Ginta, and Izuru were already passed out. Ryou, Nova, and Uryuu were dizzy as fuck. Chad, Tatsuki, and Renji were dazed. Meanwhile Rangiku and Ururu looked like they could go on for a while.

"Wow Ururu looks like you're my only competition!" Rangiku cheered and finished her fifth **bottle** of sake. Ururu smiled and opened her sixth bottle.

"Rukia let's get out of here" Ichigo whispered quietly in Rukia's ear.

"But what if they noti-." Rukia began

"They won't they're too drunk come on I want to show you something." Ichigo grabbed her small hand and they were out the cabin they ended up at a rocky stream looking up at the starry sky.

"Wow it's beautiful Ichigo very captivating." She looked up at the sky.

"Um Rukia?"

"Humm?" she grunted.

"I have a present for you here" Ichigo pulled out a silver necklace with a chappy charm on it.

"Wha-you got that for? It's beautiful" Rukia looked down at it.

"Let me help you put it on." Ichigo smiled. Rukia lifted up her short silky dark hair. Ichigo clasped the nencklace she spun around to look at him

"How does it look?" She smiled.

"Beautiful" Ichigo held didn't even look at the necklace he was staring into her giant blue orbs.

"But you haven't even look at the nec-." The raven haired girl began.

"Did you know that in the moonlight your eyes look violet instead of azure like in the sun?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I…uh…um" Rukia was stammering. _'Why is he always talking about my eyes and why does he have to be so sexy when he does it?'_

Ichigo slowly began lowering his head to her and Rukia unconsciously stood on her tip toes to speed the process up. Rukia slowly closed her eyes Ichigo did the same after he saw hers shut. He began slowly and softly. '_Wow am I dreaming?' _Rukia asked herself. Then she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his orange mane trying to deepen the kiss as she did Ichigo moan. Ichigo aware of this didn't want to let her gain dominance and pulled her into an embrace then lightly began nibbling her soft pink lower lip to allow entrance. She gasped and he easily slipped his tongue in Rukia melted into the kiss submitting to Ichigo's passionate kiss, he tasted so good like strawberries she groaned after this thought hit her. Ichigo would have smirked if he wasn't so busy exploring her mouth she tasted like whipped cream really, really sweet whipped cream.

They finally stopped to catch their breaths. Both of them panting Rukia still looked dazed Ichigo wanted to smirk but didn't want to get kicked in the balls so he fought the urge.

"Well, better get back" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh, right I'm kind of tired" Rukia nodded and yarned.

They both headed back to the cabin in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Was it bad was it good? I actually care what you guys think since your my audience I tend not to like to bore you to death. Please Review to let me know. So that's super me signing out buh-bye till next time loyal viewers (I'm such a dork). Anyway next chapter Miyako our beloved manager gets the band into a contest! What will happen?

-This time actually am signing out bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys about the super late update man I've been busy Ms. Cunningham and her evil English summer project I've haven't met her I've seen her not met her and I already hate her GRRR any my personal life isn't a big deal. THis chapter isn't exactly long sorry about that again but I think its pretty good I don't neccessarly feel like writing alot anyway because alongside my English project is my U.S. History and Academic Decathlon projects and those kill me too but I still like writing this story it is actually quite relaxing so I hope you guys enjoy it I like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 One step closer to fame and one too many Big Macs**

It has been three weeks since the camping incident and Rukia has grown into routine practicing with Ichigo and the band during the day and spending her evenings with Byakuya. Life had finally had a silver lining for the first time in years (no matter how gay it sounded) Rukia felt well to put it bluntly happy; no more pretending to be that sweet petite little Japanese girl at the private all girls schools with the snobbish rich preps.

And for some weird reason, though she wasn't complaining, Byakuya was actually acting like a caring brother unlike the ice-cold demeanor he usually portrayed. He still was as overprotected as ever, but hey it showed he cared. So she was careful to leave out the whole Ichigo-kissed-me-thing out of their dinner conversations. Not like much has happened since then just a lot of googally eyes they've been making to one another which she also left out, but Byakuya wasn't oblivious to Rukia's fascination with the certain carrot-top strawberry kid, but what he was oblivious to was the fact Rukia was in a band which was to the advantage of a certain petite raven-haired girl.

What had made Rukia happier than anything was the fact that she finally had actual friends. She didn't have to fake it she admired, adored; and enjoyed everyone of Miyako's friends. Orihime was probably the sweetest and most innocent girl she had ever met one might have thought at first glance she was a bitch mainly because Orihime was one of the few girls blessed with the body, hair, and face of a goddess. But unknowing to strangers was that the girl had a heart of gold and despite her very redundant acts of ditziness she had brains enough to be ranked third in their class.

Uryuu was great too. People who enjoyed stereotyping assumed he was a nerd and probably overconfident and uncaring of people's feelings but on the contrary Uryuu's heart matched his girlfriend's in size and capacity. And though he didn't like to admit it he held his friends dearly even the two idiots with ridiculous colored spiky hair.

Kaien was cool to Rukia and she couldn't help but admire him the way she admired Miyako they were just so much alike the perfect couple in every way.

Tatsuki was so laid back and though she seemed indifferent about everything she was a skilled listener. She listened to everybody's problems and was ready to beat up anyone who disrespected her friends in any way.

Renji despite bumping heads with her best friend was actually really easy for Rukia to get along with. She suspected it was because of the fact that she could kick Ichigo's ass but disregarded that.

Oh that's right Ichigo the only guy she's ever thought of as a crush. She loved fighting with him and was glad it was a mutual feeling. And man was he a damn good kisser, not that Rukia had anything to compare him to but assumed that he was definitely skilled in that area. She could still feel his arms tight around her waist and his tongue in her mouth. Oh yeah Strawberry actually tasted like strawberries she giggle mentally at this and began to turn a light shade of pink. Then she felt a rather large hand on her forehead.

"Rukia are you okay?" Byakuya asked with concern. "DO you feel sick or something?"

Rukia was baffled, "Why would you think that?"

"You've been staring at your milk for the past ten minutes and haven't touched your pancakes; I think they're soggy since you basically drenched them with maple syrup." Byakuya pointed out.

"Man! Uh… I was just spacing out" Rukia managed to say while stuffing her soggy pancakes in her mouth rapidly.

"Rukia"

"Mess" Rukia swallowed the food in her mouth, "I mean yes"

"Table manners?" Byakuya simply inquired with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Uh sorry" She wiped her mouth; she had gotten used to eating with Orihime and Renji.

"Are you sure you're alright then?" Byakuya pushed, this overprotective shit was a bit too overbearing.

"Yeah" Rukia crinkled her nose.

"Anyway I must inform you that in two weeks I will be on a week long business trip in Tokyo" Byakuya Said in a business tone.

'_Back to that again_' Rukia thought, "What for?"

"Ah, since the Shinigami have been such a success for the label Kuchiki Records is going to hold a competition for local bands to compete to see who will abe the next Japanese band to be signed to the label" Byakuya said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Oh, I see so like a battle of the bands sort of thing" Rukia asked thinking of her own band.

"If you wish to use such a term"

"Uh jeesh look at the time Miyako's gonna kick my ass if I'm late!" Rukia finished her milk and placed her dishes in the sink and did something she never did in her entire life. She gave Byakuya a kiss on the cheek "Bye"

"Umm Rukia?" Byakuya aksed his little sister before she closed the front door.

"Yes"

"Mind your language"

"Sorry" Rukia was needless to say embarrassed. That was after all the first time she ever cursed or said any type of profanity in front of her elder brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The practice went as planned everything was perfect. Rukia really did make a great addition to the band and she loved to sing the songs despite the fact that some of the songs were maybe just a bit too melrose for her style but Ichigo wrote them and he did seem a little bit on the emo side though she was sure he would explode if she said anything about him being emo. After the practice everyone decided to go to McDonald's to grab some lunch and indulge themselves in the most unhealthy food in unimaginable and very dangerous quantities.

"So guys I have a pleasant surprise" Miyako announced as she pulled out paper from her lime and lemon colored oversized purse.

"So guys I have a pleasant surprise" Renji mocked in an irritating voice. Kaien shot him a death glare and Renji rolled his eyes with irritation as a response. Seriously Kaien was so protective of his girlfriend. Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryuu snorted and smirked. Tatsuki gave him a teasing smile while Orihime decided to just disregard the silent event that to place.

"Anyway I got these forms" Miyako pointed at the forms, "They're for a competition that will take place in Tokyo at the club Las Noches in two weeks. It's a competition to get signed by Kuchiki Records" Miyako smiled when everyone was in shock.

"Omigod you guys are lucky!" Orihime cheered.

"Your not as uselsess as you usually are!" Renji exclaimed

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you Renji" Miyako gave her movie star smile

"This is amazing I can't believe this" Uryuu was actually happy this was peculiar.

"Miyako you rock!" Ichigo said sincerely trying to hide his uncharacteristic joy that seemed to surround him.

"Duh she's awesome" Kaien shot back hugging Miyako.

"Wha-Wha What" Rukia stuttered in an alomost unvocal way.

"Rukia are you okay?" Tatsuki asked half surprised and half concerned.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked with more apprehension than Tatsuki.

"I-I-I…I" Rukia stammered she broke out in a cold sweat and began gasping for air.

"Do you need something? Water? Rukia?!" Ichigo was growing more and more concerned for her.

Rukia grabbed her lower neck slightly with both of her hands and began breathing even harder "I can't breath" Rukia stated bluntly. Ichigo thinking quickly knew she needed fresh air and space so he picked her up bridal style and carried her outside.

"I knew it I knew Ichigo likes her" Orihime stated proudly.

"Orihime no need to be so prideful everyone else knew as well" Tatsuki tried to calm her lower down her friends unneccesary pride.

"You guys did?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Ya" Miyako and Renji said at the same time then they glared at one another.

"It's obvious" Uryuu gave his girlfriend a faint smile.

"Really?" the redhead princess wrinkled her nose.

"Painfully obvious. So obvious you guys should be in the room with him when he starts murmuring in his sleep" Kaien laughed "_ 'Rukia..oh Rukia … that feels so good…Oh Rukia you taste sssssssoooo…good'_" Everyone burst out laughing at Kaien's impersonation of a lustful Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want to tell what the hell was that panic attack was all about?" Ichigo inquired.

"Nothing" Rukia quickly shot back glaring at him.

"Oh I got it" Ichigo said scartching the back of his head.

"Y-You-you do?" the petite girl asked staring up at the tall teen wondering if he actually knew.

"You have stage fright don'tcha?" The orange haired teen anwered.

"Why would you think that!" The raven haired girl said with the irritation in her voice obvious.

"It's okay lil' Rukia" Ichigo patted her on the head as if she were a child while wearing a giant grin on his face, "Everyone gets nervous sometimes" He says teasing.

"You Bastard!" A vein popped on the blue eyed girl's forehead, "You think ya know me or something! I'm not afraid of some stupid crowed full of fucking idiots"

"Sure" the amber eyed teen mocked.

"I'm not!" Rukia shot back.

"Whatever but I know more 'bout you than you want me to"

"Bullshit!" Rukia huffed with her arms crossed.

"Trust me when I say I do" Ichigo said dangerously.

"Like what?" Rukia said showing she was intimidated.

"Like I was your first kiss" The orange haired boy smirks.

"Wha-" She began

"You took a while to respond, but don't worry it was just as good for me as it was for you" He winked at Rukia and she turned a deep crimson color.

"And I know you find me incredibly sexy and irresistible"

"Don't go getting too cocky Strawberry" Ichigo said nothing but started towards her with a smirk and a playful glint in his brown orbs. He stopped behind her and moved a few stray peaces of her silky raven locks off her left shoulder. Then he grabbed her hip with his right hand and used his left hand to go slowly up her left arm. "What are you doing?" she gulped.

"Shhh my little usagi. Rukia went stiff as Ichigo whispered that in her ears. Then he began to place butterfly kisses on her porcelain skin starting from her shoulder to her neck and along her jaw "Ichigo" Rukia moaned breathlessly.

"See I told ya" Ichigo backed away leaving Rukia still stiff and in a daze he was satisfied., "Come on let's go and fill out those forms for the competition."

When the two were situated again Miyako handed each of them an information form. Rukia gulped at what was supposed to be placed on the first line. Just before the blank line the words '**Last Name'** in black ink. So Rukia quickly filled out her form and handed it to Miyako in record time so nobody would be able to read any and absolutely nothing about her being a Kuchiki. Still she wasn't sure or not if Byakuya would read through the forms so she just used her initial for her name. That wasn't a crime hell no!

"Damn girl are you used to filling out those things?" Renji asked slightly surprised and slightly impressed.

"Um.. I guess" Rukia smiled.

"Hey Miyako why do me and Orihime have to fill these out we aren't in the band?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh that's because you won't be able to come back stage if you don't so I gave you guys jobs Tatsuki you're wardrobe and Orihime you're hair how's that sound?" Miyako gave them a generous smile.

"That's way cool thanks Miyako you're the best I love you now we can go too, Tatsuki!" Orihime ecstatically cheered with joy.

"Ya that really is awesome" Tatsuki gave a faint smile.

"Maybe you'll make sure Renji doesn't eat all the free food." Ichigo simply stated.

"What did you say carrot top?!" Renji asked as a vein popped.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch I was just saying that you eat too much everyone

Knows it for god's sake you're the one who order two big macs, two double quarter pounders, a large vanilla milkshake, onion rings, and two oreo McFlurries!" Ichigo yelled in his face.

"That's it Strawberry!" Renji yelled.

"Bring it monkey face!" Ichigo barked.

Then the two idiots were there fighting on the floor in the middle of McDonald's.

"You idiots what the fuck stop your nonsense!" Uryuu yelled.

"You guys are going to get us kicked out!" Orihime warned.

"Um is there a problem with Ichigo and Renji?" A nervous teen asked from behind the counter.

"Hanataro shit just keep you're manager away!" Kaien yelled trying to yank Ichigo from Renji as Uryuu tried to grab Renji. 'Small town right everyone knows everyone' Rukia thought when the cashier recognized them.

"Keep me away from what?" Kukaku asked as she saw her naïve nephew fighting with the Abarai kid yet again. "You dumbasses!" She yelled and knocked them both upside the head.

"Uh Kukaku?" Ichigo asked rubbing the bump on his head.

"That's Aunt Kukaku you ignorant piece of shit" Kakuka yelled, "Now get the hell out of here!" The group ended up getting kicked out.

"Wow you aunt is-." Rukia began.

"Ya we know" Kaien and Ichigo said together.

"Damn that's the fifth time this year" Renji rubbed his bump.

"You guys are losers." Rukia laughed. Yep this was definitely a interesting group.

* * *

ha so what cha think our band is finally into something of value. Yes a battle of the bands! And I have Las Noches as an infamous night club in Tokyo. I wonder when everyone will find out about Rukia. Maybe, maybe not. And how is the Ichirukiness? And what about Ichigo's wet dreams about a certain raven haired girl I enjoyed writing that I laughed my ass off. and until next time peace people. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Okay Chapter eight is up for my loving fans. I would like to thank Blackrose2005 for being my Betareader and helping me out on my ever so common grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy continue to enjoy the story, which I know is full of humor left and right, I can't help it I'm a natural comedian. My updates aren't very frequent sorry about that, but like most of you I do have a life so I don't exactly dedicate my days to writing for this site and plus I've been working on another Bleach fanfic it's call 'Let's do Business' if you guys want to check it out it's just as hilarious, it's all about Ichiruki, and they're older (not sure about being more mature though) Anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bleach?**

After the embarrassing event in the local McDonald's, the group decided to  
head to Miyako's place to finish up their plans for the competition that  
would take place in two weeks.

"Okay guys let's see… the judges will be all members of the Shinigami's  
and the head of the company Byakuya Kuchiki. Plus the host will be the infamous  
actress Soifong." Miyako told the group while reading the information on the white paper.

"Oh yea I forgot! Rukia did you know your brother has the same name as the head of the Kuchiki label isn't that cool?" Kaien said with a laugh. If only he knew that Rukia was thinking 'dumb , does he really think that's a coincidence' and Miyako was thinking for the first time ever, 'Yea it's sad but I really think my friends wouldn't even suspect a thing and my boyfriend is super oblivious'.

"Oh that's so cool! Rukia your brother has the same name as a celebrity!" Orihime cheered.

"Oh I don't think there is anything that special about that." Rukia gave a fake smile to Orihime, trying not to sound nervous or anything despite the fact she really wanted to change the entire subject. Ichigo looked at her as if he could see right through her but didn't make an effort to confront her about the issue.

"Oh and the Shinigami's are going to be judging us that's fucking awesome! Man I love that band." Renji said ecstatically.

"Oh yea I like the bass player umm…. Ikkaku right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes" Renji and Rukia answered at the same time. Renji answered because he admired Ikkaku despite the fact he played the drums. Rukia answered because she knew Ikkaku and even though they weren't close he was apart of the only group of people she spoke to at all in New York.

"Hey Rukia are you a fan too?" Renji questioned her.

"Oh, …uh…yea" Rukia answered. Sure she enjoyed their music, but she only replied quickly because she knew the band in real life, but of course she couldn't tell Renji that or for the matter of fact any one in the group.

"I like Senna she seems so cool, and she can play the drums, a lot of girls don't, you know!" Orihime pondered and let out a sincere smile. Rukia thought 'Ya Orihime and Senna are after all pretty similar, although Orihime a bit more innocent and sympathetic than Senna, but still they both are always energetic, happy, and eat like pigs'. (though Orihime's taste buds are a bit more interesting.)

"Oh and Shuuhei is pretty good too." Uryuu pointed out.

"Nah he's overrated because he's the lead guitarist and singer, they're always overrated." Renji spoke out. Kaien smirked at Ichigo, luckily no one caught this. "Ichigo would be just as overrated as Shuuhei if he sang, but he's only a little bit overrated."

"I'm not overrated idiot! I just have a natural talent unlike some people  
only know how to hit drums with sticks!" Ichigo barked at the tattooed teen.

"Yes you are, it's obvious you even try to act cool!" The crimson haired man shouted in defense to the carrot top. Both of them were now face to face to each other.

"No I don't! Just because I don't make a fool out of my self in class because I fall asleep in class and when the teacher wakes me up I yell 'I'm not a moocher I just want another bowl of rice!'" Ichigo mocked.

"Okay first, I'm not a fool! Second, the reason I was sleeping in class was because of my lack of energy while staying with the Urahara's when my parents were out of town! They didn't even let me eat seconds!" Renji shouted..

"Maybe if you ate like a normal human being you'd be used to a single helping of dinner!" the orange-haired boy stated in a matter-of-factly way and smirked.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough! You guys are so dumb why don't cha just drop it? Honestly, how many times are you two going to argue today?" Tatsuki asked her boyfriend and childhood friend while crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising her right eyebrow in a questioning manner saying 'this is really getting old you two buffoons'. The two teens immediately quit the battle and walked off in opposite directions.

"Anyway, I think the celebrities involved are pretty cool too. I like Soifong, she was in my favorite movie_ Bee, the ninja girl _a couple years back." Miyako added in her soft tone.

"Oh, ya I heard she knew Yoruichi way back when. Did you know that?" Kaien told everyone.

"Yeah I know, strange huh? I can't believe we actually know someone who knows someone who is a celebrity. It's so weird how people have connections and sometimes even secrets. Like for all we know someone here could be the heir to a record label and we wouldn't even know it. And maybe someone here has a secret talent that they don't want us to know. Or maybe..." the orange-haired girl began to ramble.

"Or maybe all of you guys fight evil monsters that pray on innocent souls and you've kept it a secret from me." Tatsuki interrupted in a sarcastic tone, "Anyway Orihime, I knew you shouldn't have put red bean paste in your M&M McFlurry. You know that stuff makes you hyper."

"Sorry, I can't help it! It's just, red bean paste is my favorite ingredient, and can you believe they don't use it at McDonald's? That's why I always carry a jar of it wherever I am cause I can't eat a meal without it." Orihime chirped.

"That's… uh …very unique Orihime." Rukia told her.

"Thanks Rukia! Do you like red bean paste too? Cause last night I came up with a new recipe. Cherry, pickle, and red bean paste pie drizzled with chocolate and caramel sauce. So would you like me to bring you some?" Orihime suggested.

"Uh, I'll think about it," the petite girl reassured her busty friend.

"Well anyway, the entire process will take a total of three days. One day per song for each band, that is if we don't get cut." Miyako told her friends who all concentrated on her and gave the tall brunette their undivided attention. "We will need two original songs and one cover song"

"That sucks!" Ichigo voiced his opinion.

"Yea I know what you mean, I hate covering." Kaien said supporting his twin.

"Well, it really can't be helped now can it?" Uryuu sighed while pushing up his glasses with both his index and middle fingers.

"Anyway I we should leave for the competition a day earlier since it will take almost five to six hours to get to our destination. Hm..." Miyako studied her paper carefully, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Ichigo inquired raising his right eyebrow.

"I totally forgot! Damn, we really are idiots all this time and we didn't even..." Miyako began

"Hey! I'm nobody's fucking idiot" Renji protested. Miyako rolled her eyes.

"We need a name for the band I can't believe we overlooked that! How dumb can we possibly be? Here we were a band for what? Two years and no name for the band." the tall teen said and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand..

"Okay, so we just come up with a name how hard is that?" Tatsuki asked not knowing it was going to be a much more difficult task.

"I say we call ourselves Zabimaru" Renji proudly.

"Now that's just stupid!" Ichigo barked.

"Have any better ideas carrot top?" The redhead asked in a sharp tone.

"Ya let me just think, HHM." Ichigo thought "Zangestu, yea that  
sounds cool."

"Hell no!" Renji rejected the orange-haired boy's idea.

"How about something like, Quincy." Uryuu suggested.

"Nah, what about Nejibana?" Kaien said grinning in pride of the name.

" Hell no!" Ichigo, Uryuu, and Renji all yelled. Kaien's grin turned into  
a frown.

"I know maybe Lily, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Shuno, or Tsubaki" Orihime  
added in thoughtfully. Everyone just stared at her not only in surprise, but in  
disbelief. Orihime looked at them in a very confused. "What's wrong?"

"Um…Orihime?…you… don't… mean, you don't really…you know." Ichigo began looking off in various directions where Orihime wasn't present. He was trying to think of a nice way to put it.

"I don't really what?" Orihime asked very confused with her hands clasped together behind her back while she tilted her head to the right.

"He means, that though it's a nice suggestion he doesn't really think naming the band after flowers is exactly right, well at least not very suited for us... but still those really are great suggestions Orihime." Uryuu answered trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Oh..." the orange-haired girl replied trying to hide her disappointment.

"Okay what about Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia suggested.

"That sounds way to beautiful for these idiots." the spikyhaired girl told the midget while pointing at the four boys who were now arguing left and right for the name of the band.

"Uh… your right so let's see... What can it be…?" the blue eyed girl pondered.

"God this is useless!" Miyako gave up.

"Now that is really a retarded name Miyako." Renji told her.

"You idiot! That wasn't a suggestion!" Kaien barked at the ignorance Renji displayed and then looked at Miyako, "Um right cause if it was it is pretty la-."

"No it wasn't! " Miyako eyed her boyfriend thinking 'Did he really think I'd suggest such a name'.

"I got it!" Rukia announced with her left hand on her hip and her index finger pointed up. You could almost see the light bulb go off above her head.

"What?" Ichigo asked calming down his previous louder harsher tone.

"Bleach." Rukia answered.

"Like the cleaning product! That's the stupidest idea I've ever hea-" Ichigo began, but was cut off when a certain raven-haired girl's fist met his abdomen.

"No, not the cleaning product Strawberry." She smirked as the carrot top's hands rubbed his stomach, "Like purification, something like when people hear our music its so awesome that its as if we are purifying the souls of our audiences."

"Not bad Midget." Ichigo smirked recovering from his previous stomach pain.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki" she curtsied in a sarcastic manner.

"Your welcome Ms. …shit… What was it again?" Ichigo was surprised he didn't know her surname.

"Like I'd tell you!" Rukia shot back sticking her tongue out. Ichigo smirked remembering her tongue against his. Rukia, as if reading his mind gave him a look that translated to, 'pervert'.

"Anyway, I like the name Rukia. I think we should keep it." Uryuu told her sincerely, "What about you two?" He asked the blue eyed teen and the red-haired boy. Kaien nodded and Renji shrugged.

"Well then, Bleach it is!" Tatsuki announced while Miyako wrote it out on the form.

"What song will we cover?" Miyako inquired.

"Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. Rukia, you said you like them right?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh.. Ya." the petite teen nodded.

"Oh Ichigo, you know her favorite band! I think someone's in love..." Tatsuki teased.

"What the fuck ?!" Ichigo shouted in defense.

"No use in hiding it! Our little Strawberry has finally grown up and fell in love! Isn't that right?" Renji asked. Ichigo and Rukia both turned a deep shade of red.

"Aww! That's so sweet! Their faces are even the same color." Miyako smiled and let out a slight giggle.

"So when are you two going on your first date, you two love birds?" Kaien joked.

"We are not together!" Ichigo and Rukia both exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, if not you at least like each other because when Ichigo isn't looking Rukia glances at him and when Rukia isn't aware Ichigo is staring at her. Then, when you guys catch one another staring, Ichigo smirks and Rukia blushes. And besides that Kaien said something about Ichigo murmuring in his sle..." Orihime began but Kaien placed his hand over her mouth.

Ichigo shot Kaien a glare. "I have no idea what's she talking about! You know Orihime, getting all these weird things in her head…she probably overdosed on the red bean paste stuff." Kaien attempted to hide his comment from earlier that day.

"You know you're a horrible liar and for the record I do not like that midget!" Ichigo yelled at everyone while pointing at the petite girl.

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm some kind of ugly disgusting monster." Rukia shot back at the taller teen.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a little monster I wouldn't have implied it now would I?" he smirked.

"If anyone's a monster its you, you're the one with unnaturally bright orange/yellow hair that surprisingly is natural." Rukia told him.

"See! Look at you two! Even when you argue you do it out of love." Uryuu laughed. Ichigo and Rukia glared at him saying 'I will kill you' which made his laugh disappear instantly.

"Fine, if you two don't want to admit it I suppose we can just drop the subject." Kaien suggested.

"Thank you" Rukia sighed in relief.

"Anyway guys, I think you should all head home, get here early because I plan on having practice so brutal that it will make Mr. Zaraki's gym class seem like drinking from a baby's bottle." Miyako told the group who replied with grunts and whines.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia to the side for a second before heading home with hisolder twin.

"What is it Ichigo?" she wondered.

"I was wondering what do you plan on doing after practice tomorrow?" Ichigo asked hoping the answer was absolutely nothing.

"Nothing why?" Rukia asked even more puzzled. 'Why in God's name would he give a about what I'm doing tomorrow?'

"I was wondering if you would let me take you out." the taller teen told her.'

What the ? Why wouldn't he just ask me tomorrow to take me to  
go- oh...'it finally hit her, "Like a date?"

"SShh! Their gonna hear you, and ya." He told her quietly with his index finger on her lips.

She turned pink, "Of course, I would love to go out with you, but where are we going?"

"That will be my secret. Now don't worry your tweeny wheeny little behind about that." He smirked at her before walking off.

"What was that all about?" Kaien asked his twin.

"Nothing of your concern dibshit." Ichigo replied in a harsh tone.

"Fine, let's get going." Kaien smiled patting his brother on the back, Ichigo just glared at him intently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Rukia, when do you think you will be able to tell them? Is it gonna be sometime soon?" Miyako asked her friend in front of her twostory mansion.

"Like your helping! Miyako, I thought you were on my side! What the hell  
do you think you're trying to accomplish here?!" the petite girl yelled an  
the extremely taller one.

"Look Rukia despite what your brain is telling you at this moment, I'm trying to help you out here, honestly." Miyako defended herself.

"How Miyako? How in God's name is this helping me?" Rukia choked trying  
to avoid blowing up on her beloved childhood friend, "How could you… I...I  
thought you were my friend?" She choked holding back her tears.

"Rukia?" She asked with concern. Then suddenly the petite girl collapsed in front of her sobbing all her tears out. She continued to sniffled and the brunette looked down at her small ravenhaired friend, "Rukia what did they do to you in New York? Who used you?" After this, Rukia told Miyako the whole story after Byakuya agreed to let her stay the night after witnessing his crying and trembling little sister.

"I'm sorry Rukia! I had no idea, I wouldn't have been so persistent if I knew I just... I just… I'm sorry." Miyako sat on Rukia's lavender sheets she was wearing one of Rukia's baby blue night gowns that was suppose to reach a persons calves but ended on her thighs so she wore shorts with it.

"It's okay I get what you were trying to do. I can't keep being a pushover I need to pursue my wants and not be timid or suppress my dreams because I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. I can't always be afraid of him and every other person, I need to learn to trust people and your right, your friends don't seem like the type of people to just use me." The  
raven-haired girl sighed, playing with the Chappy necklace around her neck.

"They're really not." Miyako gave a faint smile, "Especially Ichigo, he's not the type of person to purposely hurt another for his own benefit. Especially not you Rukia, he loves you too much." she smirked.

"No!" she blushed and throw her chappy stuffed animal and Miyako who  
gave out a laugh.

"Hey, where'd you get that necklace from?" Miyako questioned.

"I ….umm…" Rukia blushed and looked down at her carpet, "Ichigo gave it to me."

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!" Miyako repeated, "Giving you gifts, asking you out, You've got him wrapped around you finger!"

"Wait how'd you know?" the petite girl began.

Miyako shrugged, "I heard you guys. Don't worry, no one else did. If they did, there would have been a big scene, trust me."

"Well, that's good." Rukia spoke almost to herself. They both heard a knock on her door, "You can come in Byakuya." knowing it wouldn't have been anyone else.

"Ah, I didn't want to intrude on your girly teen talk, but I bought you guys some strawberry milkshakes. They usually put Rukia right to sleep." Byakuya set the tray on Rukia desk and gave the two girls a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Miyako smiled.

"Good night then, don't stay up too late." Byakuya said opening the door.

"Good night brother." Rukia told him before he exited the lavender and white room.

"Wow! How very uncharacteristic of him." Miyako said in surprise, "Still obsessed with strawberries?"

"I know and yea, best flavor ever" She said sticking her straw in her mouth.

"And it plays a roll in the guys you choose" She questioned grabbing her own milkshake. That comment made Rukia blush.

"Is Byakuya seeing anyone?" The brunette questioned.

"Why Miyako, I didn't know you liked older men! Honestly, what would Kaien  
think?" Rukia teased trying to act appalled, "And no he's not"

"Good cause I know the perfect woman for him." Miyako said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Next chapter will be fun because there's gonna be a date between a certain orange-haired boy and raven-haired girl, perfect opportinity to turn their sunshine relationship upside down (laughs evilly) I need to do everything in my will to make this the most disastrous date of all. I don't know when I will be updating again so please be patient with me loyal viewers (there I go with the nerdiness again). Oh and speaking of nerdiness! Though it doesn't concern the story I got my results from the World History AP exam, and I passed! Okay with a 3 the lowest passing grade possible, but hello college credit and all!**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT SPIDERGOTH IS SIGNING OUT :)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my very loyal viewers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope your eager to read the next cause I spent a while writing this one, not too shabby if I say so myself. Lots of thanks to Blackrose2005 for betareading again. And a ton of thanks for everyone who reviewed! I saw my favorite teacher today Mr. Kibler and I told him I passed the World History AP test (he's my history teacher and AcaDec teacher) and he didn't get all excited and I was like "Why?" He said he expected me to pass because he knows how smart I am and despite this beng a compliment I still felt sad...Ha Ha there's me rambling again! Anyway enjoy. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 Obstacles**

5:00 A.M, in the Kuchiki manor... Miyako is just waking up. The brunette sits up on Rukia's lavender queen sized bed and begins to stretch when she gets binded buy some soft fabric which turns out to be Rukia's shirt. She pulls the shirt off her head and looks in front of her the room was a complete mess covered the floor is not visible because its overwhelmed with the numerous amounts of expensive clothing covering the carpet. She located her petite friend who was frantically looking though her closet and throwing pieces of clothing left and right. Miyako gave out a smile to suppress her giggle.

"Rukia?" she questioned.

Rukia turned her head around, "Oh, hey Miyako good morning."

"So, do you always get up at five in the morning? People think it's weird...I do, especially Renji"

"Oh, no I got up at four, but I usually don't wake up until six or seven"

"So what have you've been doing for the past hour? No wait never mind I know you've been trashing your room with three hundred dollar sweaters" Miyako looked hungrily down at the lime colored cassimere sweater with the price tag still attached.

"You can have it I got it from one of the woman propositioning my brother, it

was horrible she heard that Byakuya had a fifteen year old sister and bought me that, when she saw me she was like 'Byakuya I didn't know you also had an eleven year old sister' it's too long keep it" Rukia told her.

Miyako laughed, "Poor, poor Rukia so now I suppose you're twelve! Anyway way the big mess?"

"I don't know what to wear"

Miyako brown eyes grew wide, "You have all these clothes and you have no idea what to wear are you oh, ... I know what this is about" Miyako said with a sly smile. Rukia blushed, "Trying to impress Ichigo cause he's taking you out after practice."

"Maybe" Rukia muttered.

"Its okay I remembered when I had my first date with Kaien and I spent three hours just doing my hair. Ridiculous, huh?" Miyako told the raven haired girl.

"I guess, but what do I wear? I mean, I want to look attractive to him, but I don't want to appear as a cause that would be so..." Rukia said thinking of the best word.

"Go with slutty" the tall girl advised the short one.

"What? That's so degrading, he'll think that I'm desperate!" Rukia protested.

"Rule number one to Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia: I may act like an arrogant and cocky teenager but really I act like a thirteen year old when a woman is coming on to me"

"What? That still doesn't make any sense why would I want to make him nervous and uncomfor-" the raven haired girl began.

"Because. Let me ask you a question, Rukia, when you and Ichigo are alone who always seems to be in control of your more...er let's say your intimate moments.?" Miyako inquired.

"Ah..., well, Ichigo" Rukia sighed looking down at the clothes surrounding her.

"Okay now wouldn't it be fun if the tables were turned and you would have the dominant position for once?" the brown haired teen continued.

"I suppose, wow, I never really thought of that" Rukia thought out loud while looking up with her right index finger to her jaw.

"Good now what do you have in here that is sexy?" Miyako asked

"Umm, well, there are a few corsets, some mini skirts, and thigh high socks" Rukia told her pointing to the very back of her enormous walk in closet.

"Hiding them from Byakuya I see" Miyako smirked, "Didn't know you were so frisky Rukia."

"It's not like I've worn them it's just Senna kept buying me them, telling me to get a date and-" Rukia began.

"Wait you mean the Senna as in Senna Akita of the Shinigamis!" Miyako screamed ecstatically like the extreme fan-girl would.

"Gosh you're awfully bubbly in the morning. And addition to that I didn't take you as a fan-girl type... maybe Orihime, but you Miyako? Gosh and yes that Senna, remember they are the most prominent band on the Kuchiki Records and I was bound to meet them."

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! So you met the ever so dreamy Shuuhei Hisagi?" Miyako asked with all the emphasis of a fan-girl. Rukia almost gagged at the way she practically melted while saying Shuuhei's name.

"As in Senna's horny boyfriend. Yes I met the guy. Gosh Miyako you've obviously have a thing for tall guys with dark spiky hair don't you?" the blue eyed girl asked.

"I do, don't I?" Miyako laughed getting out of fan-girl mode. Then she threw the outfit she picked out for Rukia for her date. "And don't wear that just yet you can change later after practice at my house, because I really doubt that Byakuya would let you out dressed like that, despite his change of heart, what good elder brother would."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better" Rukia said sarcastically.

Miyako giggled, "Rukia learn to live a little"

"I guess"

"Anyway, big question is what the on earth am I going to wear in a closet of a million clothes for the vertically challenged?" Miyako asked making the extreme difference in their height apparent.

"Thanks, your almost as worse as Ichigo except he replaces 'vertically challenged' with 'midget'" Rukia spat, "Anyway like I said before women who are always trying to get into my brother's pants-err or rather wallet try to by his teenage sister clothes, that can't fit her because she is a **_little_** on the short side." Rukia informed her friend, "Plus most of them are not my style." Rukia pulled out a pink dress and red striped sundress.

Miyako's eyes went wide while Rukia raised an eyebrow, "I guess this is to your liking?" Miyako nodded showing nothing but greed in her brown orbs. The two girls got dressed, Rukia in dark washed jeans and a large black t-shirt while she had her desired outfit in overgrown bag, not because the outfit required that much rook, but it looked cute.

The girls made their way down the stairs, "Gosh I forgot how big this stair case was" Miyako told Rukia.

"You saw it last night and doesn't it require more energy to go up stairs than down them?"

"Ya, but I didn't notice, when you were crying, I was too worried to worry." the tall brunette pointed out to her petite raven haired friend

When the two teens made their way down stairs they noticed Byakuya with breakfast on the table.

"Byakuya since when did you cook?" Rukia and Miyako asked at the same time.

"I didn't, when I offered to pay ten bucks more the dinner delivered the breakfast, I thought you would like something other than cold cereal for breakfast." Byakuya answered sincerely.

"I'm not complaining!" Rukia immediately sat down and stuff two pancakes and three sausages in her mouth.

"Rukia, didn't we discuss table manners yesterday?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia gulped down her mouth full of food, "Sorry brother."

Miyako took a bite of her scrambled eggs and then turned her attention to Byakuka who was actually eating his blueberry pancakes with the etiquette one would use while eating a steak at a five star restaurant. "So Byakuya how's the mating game going?"

Byakuya almost spit out his black coffee while Rukia actually spit out her orange juice. "Rukia!" Byakuya screamed

"Sorry. Miyako what are you talking about?" Rukia directed her attention to her friend.

Miyako smiled with the slightest hint of mischief, "You know the birds and the bees... no wait scratch that thought I don't think I would want to know anyway. I mean how are you in the whole dating area? Are you seeing anyone?" Miyako liked this playing with Byakuya was so hilarious.

Bykuya cleared his throat, "Miyako, why would this concern you?"

Miyako put on her pretend hurt/shocked face, "Byakuya I'm appalled that you would even asked such a question. You know I'm just as much apart your family as you and Rukia you guys are like the brother and sister I never had. So naturally I would like to see my elder brother have some happiness in his life and yes that would require some romance in your lonely life."

"What makes you think I want a romantic relationship and what makes you believe that my life is lonely?" Byakuya asked returning his attention to his blueberry pancakes.

"Oh, come on Byakuya everyone needs a little love, I'm sure Rukia would agree." Byakuya sent a look at his little sister.

"Hey I'm out of this" the raven haired girl protested continuing on her bacon.

"And plus, despite how much someone would boast about running a record label, it isn't exactly the most fun career path to choose especially when you didn't necessarily choose it." Miyako pointed out, "But you know Byakuya I guess I could be wrong I mean what would a sixteen year old teenage girl know about dating and having fun right?" Miyako finished and returned her attention on the sausages.

_**Meanwhile at the Kurosaki household...**_Ichigo was getting ready today. He chose a Nirvana shirt, because he knew Rukia would like it, and a pair of ripped jeans, he put on his best cologne and even made sure his messy orange hair was messy enough but still in place. Luckily Kaien was still sleeping and snoring like the idiot he was because Ichigo would rather be dead than be caught trying to impress a girl in front of his family and friends. Ichigo quickly ran down stairs to indulge himself with Yuzu's cooking which was surprisingly just as good as his mother's.

"Good morning Ichigo! I made French toast for breakfast so dig in!" Yuzu told her older brother cheerfully, she was after all a morning person.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo shrugged taking a seat next to Karin who was on her fifth piece of French toast, "I swear Karin if you didn't play so much soccer you'd be fat by now"

"Shut up Ichigo" Karin barked in her grumpy manner, because after all she wasn't a morning person.

Kaien came tumbling in at the smell of French toast and quickly joined everyone for breakfast. "Hey anyone know where dad was he actually let me and Ichigo sleep in... what's up with that?"

"He has some stupid meeting with a whole bunch of doctors including Uryu's dad, don't know when he'll be back." Karin told her eldest brother.

"I guess so, anyway I think we better get going." Kaien got up and pulled Ichigo collar dragging him away from his half eaten breakfast which Karin gladly finished off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was situated in Miyako's basement and they had practiced all day it wasn't going great. The band members were absolutely exhausted and Rukia was having trouble with the cover song because it didn't sound right when she was singing it. Tatsuki wasn't sure what clothes to actually design for the band especially when the idiots would look at her sketches and say 'hell no', 'what the is that', 'if you think I'm gonna wear that you're crazy'. And of course this didn't make Orihime's work any easier because she wanted their hair to look good with their clothes and that besides she didn't get her daily dose of red bean paste, which made her a bit on the depressed side.

"Okay guys let's practice 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' once more before we call it quits" Miyako announced.

"Good cause I'm getting pretty sick and tried of this " Renji barked.

The music started playing and Rukia took a deep breath before walking up to the microphone, '_Here goes nothing'_ she thought to herself knowing that she just wasn't fit for the song.

**_Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
Its fun to lose  
And to pretend  
Shes overboard  
Myself assured  
I know I know  
A dirty word_**

Hello (x 16)

Rukia only had one thing ringing over and over in her head while singing this, '_I don't sound right, I know I don't. My voice wasn't made for a song like this, if you do a cover you've gotta do a good job or you completely trash a song like I'm doing now'  
**  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido**_

**_Yea  
_**  
Ichigo looked up at Rukia. _'She's killing the song again, is it me or is her voice really, really wrong for the song because I know she always gives everything 100.'  
_  
**_Im worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_**  
_'Crap man for some one with such a beautiful voice Rukia sounds terrible for this song, man maybe we should've chosen a different song.'_ Uryuu thought as he played his guitar.

Hello (x 16)

**_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido_**

**_Yea  
_**  
_'Okay I hate being mean but holy how the hell are we ever going to get signed if we go in with her singing like that?'_ Kaien sighed while strumming his bass.

**_And I forget  
Just what it takes  
And yet I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
Its hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind_**  
_'Wow, Tatsuki looks hot today, I can't wait till practice is over'_ Renji thought completely ignoring Rukia until he heard her squeak because she wasn't used to singing like this she always had her voice bold and strong and that wasn't necessary for this song, _'Damn Rukia sucks today.'  
_  
**_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido_**

Hello (x 16)

**_Yea  
_**  
Rukia sighed in defeat after finishing the her worst performance by far. "Um that was interesting" Orihime broke the awkward silence that had stroked the crowd of adolescents.

"Orihime you don't have to be nice about it" Rukia said a little too harshly and noticed a hint of hurt in Orhime's eyes, "No, don't take it personally. It's not your fault it's mine, I suck. !" Rukia kicked a pillow that lay on the ground to get rid of some of her frustration.

"What's wrong Rukia why can't you sing the song, a Nirvana fan and you can't even sing their songs?" Renji asked.

"Hey a little too harsh there pineapple head!" Ichigo yelled at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't get your panties in a bunch cause I made a joke about your girlfriend!" Renji retorted.

"Renji I am really not in the mood right now!" Ichigo said sternly and walked away.

"Whatever, I have plans with Tatsuki anyway let's go" Renji grabbed his girlfriend's hand. As they headed up the stairs out the basement Tatsuki mouthed 'sorry' to her orange-haired childhood friend.

"Well... me and Uryuu were going to go to the art museum if you don't mind" Orihime said with a smile and seeing no one respond she and Uryuu thought it was their cue to leave.

It was quiet in the basement with just Ichigo, Rukia, Kaien, and Miyako.

"I'm sorry I suck so badly guys, I just...I don't know, maybe I'm not used to that kind of singing...I just" Rukia sighed.

"It's all right Rukia don't beat yourself up about it, practice doesn't necessarily make perfect, but it makes improvement and all you need is to practice, I have faith in you." Miyako smiled, "Now go upstairs and get ready me and Kaien were going to watch a movie"

"Get ready for what?" Ichigo inquired.

"For her date with you silly" Miyako smiled.

"Wha..." Ichigo began.

"No need to be shy little bro" Kaien gave Ichigo a pat on the head, Ichigo just glared at him.

Rukia hurriedly scampered upstairs she was excited to see what Ichigo's reaction would be if she came down stairs dressed in the sexy attire Miyako picked out.

After about twenty minutes Ichigo was getting extremely irritated, "Damn it Rukia! What the hell is the hold up?!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia took one last look in the full length mirror before heading down stairs. She was dressed in black boots; thigh high socks that were a transparent grey color with black laced design at the top; a mini black skirt with red laces tied on the sides, and a black corset with red ribbons. Miyako picked out the outfit not only because it would make Ichigo's mouth drop, that's just a bonus, but it was also Ichigo's favorite colors.

Ichigo just stood there dumbfounded. He was completely lost for words. All he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open though he wasn't aware of this.

* * *

**So is the anticipation eating away at you? I decided not to have the date from hell in this chapter because I wanted you guys to anticipate the next chapter... Ha Ha I'm evil. Anyway I hoped you guy enjoyed this chapter Rukia sucks at this song, I imagied she would it doesn't seem like a song that would fit her. Hope you guys review and until next your beloved spidergoth will be signing out uh duh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone I'm sorry about the very late update but life and school happens and boy has school been kicking my ass. It's not easy to have frequent updates with my schedule- Honors Chemistry, AP English, AP U.S History, Honors Pre-Calc, Spanish 3-4, and two periods of Aca Dec. It's my junior year which is suppose to be the most important right. So I hope no one's too angry about the lateness of this chapter-plz just enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi Ichigo" Rukia gave a faint blush and a small smile to her date.

"uh..." Ichigo wanted to say something but only incoherent one syllable words- well not words but sounds- were capable of escaping his mouth, "aa...uh"

Miyako gave a wink to Kaien who had the goofiest grin on his face. Miyako walked to Ichigo and pushed him closer to the person of his desire and left the arrogant teenager completely and utterly speechless, "Don't just stand there like a complete idiot. Tell her how nice she looks, and actually take her out"

This snapped the orange-haired adolescent out of his mesmerizing trance, "Um... Rukia come with me" He grabbed the blue-eyed girls slender arm making his way out of Miyako's home. "You look absolutely stunning today, completely breathtaking."

"I guess the whole outfit thing worked then?" Rukia voice seemed to ask.

"It's not just that, I don't think I've ever told you just how beautiful you are. I can't get enough of you, I really can't. Your skin is absolute perfection, its porcelain, sometimes I think I'll break you if I touch you. But your different from porcelain, its cold and hard, you soft and warm. Your hair is the color of the night sky, its like ebony silk, so shiny and sleek. Your so petite, and I know I make fun of your height constantly, but I'm teaseling you because I find it adorable on you. But your most alluring feature are those eyes, their that deep color blue, navy if you will. Your eyes glow a glint of a bolder blue when your elated about something. At night their violet, no one I've known has ever had violet colored eyes. I just can't believe how lucky I am to be with you. You're amazing inside and out, you're perfect" Ichigo told her sincerely.

"I'm not perfect, Ichigo" Rukia pointed out, '_I really, really am not perfect'_

"I suppose" Ichigo sighed feeling really stupid for what he told her, '_You'll always be a piece of perfection compared to me' _He motioned her to get into the black Cadillac.

"When did you get this car?" the raven-haired girl inquired.

"It's Kaien's and mines, however we both prefer to walk so we barely ever use it" The orange-haired teen shrugged.

"Understandable I prefer walking myself" Rukia told him.

"Must be all those years in New York" Ichigo laughed as he put the key in ignition.

"Actually I didn't leave the house much when I was living there" Rukia told him.

Ichigo began to pull out the drive-way, "That's odd, I mean if I was living there I'd get out as much as I possibly could.

"Well, that's you Mr. I-grew-up-in-a-boring-Japanese-suburb" the petite girl joked.

"Didn't have much of a choice ya know"

"Ya, I actually envy you and everybody else. In New York I was constantly teased for being Japanese, they called me anorexic because I was small, and I never had a true friend." Rukia sighed.

"I know even in New York that there are caring people, I suppose you didn't end up in the right situation to meet actual virtuous people."

"Tell me about it, haughty rich girls at my private school who believed they were better than everyone else. On top of that my brother's colleagues and clients who acted as if they were superior and elite. Anyway where are we going?" Rukia sighed.

"You'll see" He smirked.

"Is it really too much of a big deal to tell me?" the petite girl spoke with a bit of irritation in her voice, _'I thought this outfit was suppose to make me in control, some idea Miyako'_

"I suppose not, but your just so cute when you get all riled up." He smirked.

Rukia turned away to hide her blush, "You don't flatter me Kurosaki."

"Learn to take a compliment midget"

"I will as soon as you stop acting like an idiot!"

"How am I an idiot?!"

"Everything you do is idiotic!"

"Oh thanks for elaborating" Ichigo's tone was bursting in sarcasm.

"Don't talk to me" Rukia crossed her arms.

"Kinda can't do that we are on a date" the orange-haired teen pointed out.

"Then take me home, I think I'd feel better there" She said not even giving him a glance.

"Are you seriously angry at me?" Ichigo asked a little startled.

"What makes you think that I wasn't?" Rukia finally looked at him a bit curious to his statement.

"Well, I mean we always have our little quarrels, I didn't expect you to take this one so far, I mean it wasn't a big deal." Ichigo told her sincerely.

"Oh...kay" Rukia didn't really know what to say.

"Anyway were here" Ichigo began to unbuckle his seatbelt. They both stepped out of the vehicle.

A vein began to form on Rukia's head and she looked at her taller date with disbelief and irritation, "What?" Ichigo asked a little taken back by her reaction.

"You took me to school! What kind of teenager takes there date to high school in the middle of the summer?"

"What's up with you today, are you PMSing or something cause-" Ichigo began but was interrupted with a jab in the ribs, "FUCK! That hurt"

"You're horrible at dating. You don't give me straight answers, you take me to school, and then you say I have pre-menstrual symptoms- your kind of an ass you know that Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia firmly explained with her hands on either hips.

"Sorry, look come with me" He quickly grabbed her hand before she had time to oppose.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Rukia was finding it hard to keep up with his pace.

The stopped running when the reached the side of the school where a window was located, "They never lock this one." Ichigo said propping the window open.

"Oh we're breaking into school during the summer in mid-daylight we sure are some rebels aren't we" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Are you still upset about the whole song thing is that why you taking it out on me today?" the spiky-haired boy inquired.

Rukia didn't answer right away, '_Maybe that's why, I was just so frustrated with the song, I can't find myself enjoying the time alone we are having.' _she let out a sigh, "I don't know"

"Look I'll go in first, you'll follow so I can help you down, okay?" Ichigo sighed after scratching the back of his head.

"Fine, but whatever you have planned better be good." the petite girl told him.

Ichigo climbed into the window and was glad that desk was still next to it so he wouldn't fall on his ass. He stepped on it then jumped off. "Okay hurry up Rukia." Rukia began her way into the window, which made Ichigo blush because he was able to get a peak up her skirt, which luckily she didn't notice. When her feet were planted on the desk Ichigo grabbed her by the hips to hoist her down. When she was on the ground Ichigo's hands didn't leave her sides.

"Are you gonna let go?" Rukia asked looking up at her taller date.

"No" He told her huskily moving his head closer to hers causing Rukia to tilt her head back. She grabbed his upper arms to brace herself for what he was preparing to do.

"Ichigo" Rukia said breathlessly as their lips were mere centimeters apart, "you're so hot"

Ichigo smirked but was taken back literally when it was Rukia who closed the gap between their lips. Ichigo found himself laying on the teacher's desk and Rukia above him and straddling his waist. She was kissing him in a ferocious manner, which Ichigo didn't have a complaint about. Rukia nibbling his lips, but grabbed her shoulders, "Rukia..." he was surprised at her actions to say the least, but instead of Rukia acknowledging his shock she began working her tongue on his neck, "Oh, God Rukia"

Ichigo let go of her shoulders to give her better access as she started licking his jaw.

"How far are you willing to let me go?" Rukia asked in a seductive voice as she grabbed his belt buckle.

Ichigo grabbed her wrists, "Rukia, I don't think so" His voice was flat as he pulled her off of him and began walking out the door, but turned around, "Are you coming, I have something planned you know?"

"um...okay," Rukia followed him she walked slightly behind him, "Why did you stop me?"

"You know I'm not some perverted guy that's going to take advantage of a girl I met like a month ago." Ichigo answered as they continued up the stairs.

"If you ask me it was the other way around."

"That's what you think. I could've easily changed our positions anytime I wanted, Rukia. And trust me if you did what you planned on doing you weren't going to be on top for long." Ichigo told her firmly.

For some strange reason that sent shrills of excitement down Rukia's spine, "So you were only playing submissive."

"If you want to phrase it like that. Anyway were here, finally" He opened the door at the top of the staircase which coincidentally was the roof of the school. Rukia saw a picnic basket laid out.

"You planned this? You're a lot sweeter of a guy then you let on aren't you Ichigo?" the blue-eyed girl smirked.

"Shut it"

When they started eating their sushi and rice Rukia decided to break the silence, "So do you come here often?"

"Only when I want to be alone, I haven't shown the rest of the gang, because it's like my secret spot you know?"

"Ya, I like high places, I'd always sneak up to the roof of my penthouse building when my brother wasn't home"

"I suppose being so short you want to see how everyone else views the world" Ichigo laughed until Rukia punched him in the abdomen. Then he just kept coughing.

"Ich...go are you okay?" the raven-haired teen asked with concern. He didn't answer instead he began to change colors, "Ichigo you're choking- shit" Rukia fast she smacked his back hard and the food came out his mouth.

"What the fuck are you crazy? Are you trying to kill me you psychopathic midget?" Ichigo asked with obvious irritation.

"I just saved your life you should be thanking me" Rukia huffed.

"After putting in danger in the first place. Besides that what kind of a person smacks another to save them; you logic is twisted!"

"Violence is the solution to every problem Ichigo, what did they teach you in school?" Rukia asked in a teasing manner, but quickly herself being pushed to the ground with Ichigo hovering above her, "What the fuck Ichigo!" she screamed and brought her fist up to start pounding on him but he easily pinned her wrists on the floor.

"This is payback" the amber-eyed teen smirked.

"And how exactly is this going to work?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow.

"You won't move while I have my fun got that?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you talking abo-" Rukia began but was interrupted by Ichigo's tongue in her mouth, but he pulled away as quickly as he began. He smirked after seeing her dazed face.

"You need to shut up more" Ichigo and Rukia were kissing much more passionately now. Both were ferociously fighting for dominance that no seemed to win. Ichigo decided to pin both of Rukia's wrist above her head his left hand because his right hand had business elsewhere. He began his hand up the side of her thigh. Rukia broke the kiss and was panting like a dog. Ichigo looked up at her as if to ask permission and written over little miss Rukia's face was pure desire. He began licking, biting, and sucking her neck while making his hand up the path to her inner thigh, this caused Rukia to moan. But then there was a -plop-. Ichigo immediately rose and felt the back of his head. 'This better not be what I think this is' He thought but when he felt it, his suspicions were only confirmed. "Damn it you fucking evil son of a bitches! This is why I hate birds"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny midget" Ichigo scowled.

"Yes it is. A bird took a dump on your head while you were hovering me. And now you yelling like a manic" Rukia was finding it hard to keep her laughs under control.

"Fuck now I have to wash my hair."

**__**

In the Karakura High's male bathroom...

Ichigo was busy running his hair through the sink. Rukia was leaning on the wall beside him with her arms folded across her chest, "You know Ichigo you really know how to make a girl enjoy herself" she said sarcastically.

"Look, it's not my fault that God is trying to ruin this date thing. How about I take you out for an early dinner instead" He suggested after drying his hair with his t-shirt (yes he has an undershirt on).

"Yes, of course it's all God's fault huh?" the blue-eyed chose sarcasm again, "Anyway I'd think I'd actually enjoy going out to a restaurant. There shouldn't be anything abnormal going on there. Hopefully our luck will turn."

"Ya hopefully, just one thing though." the orange-haired teen said while walking out of the restroom with his petite date.

"And what's that?" Rukia inquired.

"We are not going to Urahara's again."

"Trust me I think I've learned my lesson. I let you pick the place, just hurry I'm starved."

****

_Our two teens arrive to the restaurant entitled Division eight..._

"This place actually looks nice. What kind of food do they serve here!" the raven-haired girl asked with excitement.

"Wow, who know that to make you lighten up today I'd just have to take you out to eat. That would have saved me a lot of trouble and embarrassment" Ichigo sighed yet again scratching the back of his head, "Anyway they serve a lot of different types of food, I'd recommend a burger and fries."

"Your lucky I like that kind of food, otherwise I'd think you're just trying to be cheap since that seems to be the cheapest thing on the menu" Rukia raised an eyebrow from her examination of the menu.

"Well, I don't exactly make a lot of money on my allowance you know" Ichigo told her.

"I was just playing with you." Rukia laughed, "Lighten up."

After receiving their meals Ichigo and Rukia began to eat like there was absolutely no tomorrow...until...

"Ichigo are you and Rukia on a date?" Asked the most annoying voice Ichigo knows.

"Urahara what the hell are you doing here?" The tall teen asked in utter disbelief.

"I'm just visiting an old friend. I went to high school with the owner you know." He smiled, "But that aside. I didn't know you were going to try to get into her pants that soon"

Rukia began choking on her burger at that comment, "What?"

"Oh, you know I thought it be at least two or three months before you guys would actually start getting busy, but I guess this generation is just different that's all." Urahara explained.

"You've got some twisted logic don't you. Just cause I'm eating dinner with her doesn't mean I've slept with her or that I'm trying to you dumbass" Ichigo barked.

"Fine don't tell me about your 'extracurricular summer activities'. If you excuse me I must be meeting up with an old friend, try not to make you old man a grandfather just yet though, oh and when you do I call first dibs on God father." Urahara waved.

"That guys insane" Rukia banged her head on the table.

"I know he's pretty much your average forty-year-old perv." Ichigo told her.

"I think I have to use the bathroom" Rukia got up from her seat and headed for the bathroom.

"Where do you think your going sexy" A voice came from the side of her.

Rukia turned to the voice to see an all too familiar maroon-haired man, "Ashido what are you doing here?" she asked wide eyed.

Instead of answering her he went straight in for a kiss. Rukia began pounding on his chest in resistance. Ichigo witnessing this gets up from his seat storms over to the guy and pulls him by the hair away from his Rukia- yes his.

"Hey who the fuck do you think you are you fucking pervert?!" Ichigo yelled at the maroon-haired ass.

"Ichigo let go of him! We are in public after all, if we weren't I'd allow you to do that" Rukia told him. Ichigo complied to Rukia's pleads.

"Ichigo, ha what kind of a name is that carrot top?" Ashido laughed after straightening up.

"Rukia who is this clown do you know him?" Ichigo asked.

"His name is Ashido, I knew him from New York" the petite girl sighed.

"Ya, you see me and Rukia kind of had a thing going back then, didn't we?" Ashido smirked.

"Ya, well it obviously seems like that's over" Ichigo said firmly with a threat.

"So you really replaced me with this carrot top?" He laughed.

"I didn't replace you. Ichigo is ten times the man you ever would." Rukia stated firmly.

"So your telling me that this little boy is good enough for you?" The maroon-haired man asked.

Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia, "Back off asshole, she can be with whoever she wants and if she chooses me over you I think you better get on with your life"

Ashido smirked, "So you really think your good enough for Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Kuc-Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

**Oh Awesome chapter- I hope. Anyway Ichigo finally figured out Rukia's a Kuchiki but what will his reaction be? And what's up with Rukia and Ashido? Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I'm eager to write the next chapter its all up in my noodle and I hope you'll be anticipating the next update as well. Until our next meeting- I'm spidergoth and I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay People sorry again for the late update, but I've already explained my reasons so don't attack me. I would really like to update faster its just well, school (mostly Aca Dec) have been killing me, not literally (hopefully). Friday I competed with a senior on super quiz (which is evolution this year which is good cause I actually listened in biology last year thanks Mr. Daniels). I won which is only the second time a senior has been defeated by a lower classman this year. The thing that upset me though, is that when we compete in class the person who keeps score gives a name for the 'team' this time it was one on one though. She just happened to be a senior (most of them hate me) and she put down, "Her (if only she had a brain)" it really made upset because I don't like being called stupid and that's the only class I'm called stupid in. Mr. Kibler made her change the name but it still bugs me. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11, Uncovered Secrets**

Ashido couldn't believe the look on the orange-haired punk's face, _'Does this dumbass really not know... this should be fun'_, "Oh what Miss High and Mighty left that part out didn't she?"

Ichigo decided to ignore the moron-haired imbecile, '_Really what's up with the dye job, who would want their hair moron in the first place?_' He turned his attention to his raven-haired date, "Kuchiki? He doesn't mean what I think he means does he?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Rukia asked nervously.

"What your little idiot is wanting to know is if you really are a Kuchiki: the prominent, famous, filthy fucking rich, record label owning family of Japanese nobility descent." Ashido smirked, "And just incase the kid's brain-dead, yes she is the younger sister of the pompous, I'm-too-good-for-anyone-else, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Shut up idiot" Ichigo barked at the stranger and then mutters to Rukia, "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"You never asked me" She whispers back.

"You had plenty of time to tell me, hell we were discussing that label like yesterday and you didn't even say anyth-" Ichigo began muttering.

"Okay as much as I enjoy seeing this little quarrel of yours, I do have my own obligations to pertain to" Ashido attempted to excuse himself.

"And what exactly are those 'obligations', Ashido?" the petite girl snapped at him.

"Damn, feisty as ever" the moron-haired man laughed.

"That doesn't answer my question." Rukia stated in a rather crude manner.

"Why do you think I have bad intentions of some sort my little butterfly?" he smirked.

"She's/I'm not your butterfly" Ichigo and Rukia quickly answered simultaneously.

"Wow, you two really are dating, aren't you?" Ashido laughed.

Suddenly a large group of people walk up to the trio, seven people to be exact. Oddly enough their hair and outfits make Ichigo look much less of the 'bad boy' that he is often portrayed as in school. One had blue hair, Grimmijow; the pink-haired man, Szayel; A shapely women with green hair, Nel; an emo with hair obviously dyed black, Ulquoirra; a dark-skinned female with hair apparently bleached, Halibel; A girl with purple hair, Circucci; and finally an albino with yellow eyes, who looked surprisingly like Ichigo, who was nicknamed Horse, but no one knew why and no one knew his real name either, but no one bothered to ask.

"Hey Ashido these guys causing you trouble?" Grimmijow asked his friend.

"No were pretty peachy or should I say Strawberrish?" He asked.

"Rukia, this guy's an idiot" Ichigo bent down to whisper into Rukia's ear while rolling his eys.

"As if I didn't know that already." she muttered back. Then she turned her attention to the seemingly intimidating group, "So who the hell are you?"

"She has a short temper doesn't she?" Szayel pointed.

"Shut up" Ichigo barked.

"Don't mind him he has that superior façade about him, though I don't think he's trying to dis your girlfriend." Halibel told him.

"Um… okay, who are you guys?" Ichigo asked a bit awkward at how motherly her voice sounded.

"They're my band." Ashido answered, "That's Halibel, Grimmjow, Nel, Szayel, Ulquoirra, Circucci, and Horse. Oh, and guys this carrot top's Ichigo and this pretty little thing, you know the infamous Rukia Kuchiki."

"Really, didn't think she'd be so cute" Horse replied taking a step closer to Rukia.

Ichigo took up the space between Horse and Rukia, "Hey back off asshole."

"Damn King didn't think you'd be so fucking possessive" Horse gave out the creepiest and almost too unrealistically wide smile."

"King?" Circucci asked, "He doesn't look that big and bad to me"

"Ya, he's kind of scrawny, but everyone is tough next your bony ass" Grimmijow laughed.

"Well, not Miss Kuchiki here I could break her in half" Circucci huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't underestimate the Queen, Witch" Horse replied , "Jaguar here is right, even Queen here could take you."

"What the fuck?" Rukia asked tilting her head slightly to the left to display her apparent confusion.

"Hey, Horse your right she is kind of cute. Don't mind Horse he gives everyone a nickname." Grimmijow told her.

"Hey!" Ichigo began to get irritated, _'Damn I knew Rukia was hot, but I don't want other guys hitting on her damn it.'_

"Don't be jealous, I think you pretty cute yourself" Nel winked at him which made Ichigo blush.

Rukia noticed this and got a bit possessive, "Hey! He's on a date with me not you!"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch, I was just stating a fact, I wasn't trying to steal your boyfriend" Nel laughed.

"Anyway are we done conversing with the trash?" Ulquiorra spoke for the first time.

"Who the hell are you calling trash?!" Ichigo asked.

"Emo is calling you trash King." Horse told him, "And maybe he's right."

"What?!" a vein popped on top of the orange-haired teen's head.

"Oh don't get defensive"

"I wasn't"

"Sure whatever"

"Anyway were only in town for a little while, we have to make it to the hotel by Las Noches" Halibel pointed out.

"What are you going to be doing there?" Rukia asked.

"Entering a band competition to try get signed to _**your** _label" Circucci stated.

"Fuck! That means were have to see these guys again!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you going to be doing there?" Ashido asked.

"Were entering the same competition" Rukia let out a sigh.

"Oh, ya I forgot your 'noble' brother doesn 't like you to sing, is this some way to rebel against him?" Ashido asked.

"No!" Rukia shot.

"Fine I guess we will be going now" Ashido bowed in a dushbag sort of way, "See you later, I think it would be interesting to meet the rest of your band."

"Ya no one is better than Werewolf, Jaguar, Witch, Four Eyes, Haley Berry, Emo, Angel, and I" Horse winked. Everyone exited the restaurant.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began making his hands into a fist and staring at the ground.

"Ichigo I'm sorry, I didn't want you to-" Rukia began

"Save it" Ichigo interrupted in a harsh manner.

"Ichi-" Rukia was surprised

"Shut it" Ichigo looked at her clearly angry, "You didn't tell me anything about you, all those times we talked to each you had plenty of chances you didn't tell me shit about your ex, Ashido or your brother."

"Ashido is not my ex!" Rukia defended herself.

"Okay what was that part about you guys having a thing or did I hear it incorrectly?"

"We didn't! I met him when I was thirteen he was seventeen, I had a crush on him yes, but I didn't do anything about it! I swear! Don't you… believe me" the petite girl began to tear up.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think now. I just don't understand why the hell did you keep this all a secret!"

"I- I thought you'd try to use me… to get famous…I thought-I thought you'd be.. I was afraid you'd be like Ashido" Rukia said the last part softly.

"What?" Ichigo asked more surprised than angry, "What did he do to you?"

"Like you'd care"

"What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"Oh, come on Ichigo. You can quite with the act, you're a guy and all guys are the same. You've known me like half the summer do you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that twice. All you care about is getting laid and becoming famous!"

"Thanks now I know you think highly of me" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Oh and what am I suppose to think! All you ever care about is the band and getting signed your obviously a horny teenage boy like the rest of them!"

"And what makes you think you're so great? The money, the fame, the voice, your looks?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't believe after I told you I was picked on none stop because of it!"

"And how am I suppose to know you didn't lie about that too?"

"I wouldn't have a reason to lie about something so stupid!"

"You lied about Ashido"

"I did not!… I just didn't tell you about him!"

"Oh and that's suppose to make it all better"

"Whatever, so you didn't keep anything a secret from me?!"

"…"

"Ya, that's what I thought! You're such a hypocrite, but then again I should have known!"

"Yes you should have." said new voice that belong to a woman. She wore glasses and carried a menu, "This is a restaurant and people are eating here, you two have disturbed our customers with your high school drama."

"Relax Nanao, hey I'm the owner Shunsui Kyōraku. Now I hate to resort to kicking out my customers, but I'm afraid if you too keep this up that I will lose the rest of them" said the owner, he was a tall man with long curly brown hair tied in a pony tail.

"Sorry sir, but we were just leaving anyway" Rukia bowed.

"Um… okay" he scratched the back of his head.

"Bye Mr. Kyoraku" Ichigo said with his hands in his pockets and followed Rukia.

"Hopefully they make up" Nanao said pushing up her glasses with her index finger.

"Aw I knew my sweet Nanao had a soft spot." Shunsui smiled.

Nanao hit in the head with the menu, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia didn't talk when she was dropped off at the mansion and never wanted to anyway.

**__**

The next day at practice…

There was an awkward aura in the air that wasn't pleasant. Everyone was well informed about the events that occurred a day earlier and no one, and I mean no one wanted to be involved and tried to avoid taking sides.

"So…" Renji broke the silence seeing everyone just sitting silently on the couches in the basement. '_This is why Ichigo will never get laid, he keeps pissing people off'_

"Um… well, I brought snicker doodles" Tatsuki pointed out, _'This is ridiculous, Ichigo and Rukia shouldn't be fighting for this'_

"I know I put red bean paste on them they're really good, Tatsuki" Orihime smiled, "Do you want any Rukia?"

"No, Orhime I couldn't eat even if I wanted to anyway." Rukia told her quietly.

"She'd probably throw it up anyway" Ichigo snorted.

"What are you trying to imply Kurosaki?"

"That you're a rich snobby bitch that has an eating disorder, Kuchiki"

"Enough!" Miyako gave them both a glare that could kill, "I've had it. You two obviously liked each other, and you learn one thing about her and you get angry. I told her you weren't the type of guy to judge her, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I Ichigo. And Rukia, honest to God could you blame him. I'm not saying it was as bad as he is making it out to be, but for heaven sake's your accusing him of being a jerk based on his reaction to one thing.

"I don't care if she's a Kuchiki, I don't care that she never told me, what I do care about is that the bitch thought I was an asshole who would use her and her connections for my own benefit!"

"And he's not a jerk" Rukia pointed out to the way he spoke.

Miyako let out a sigh of frustation, "Fine whatever, you two don't have to like each other, but we still need to practice, so Rukia you got to work on that cover song."

"Fuck that, she can't sing for shit" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh, and you could do so much better Kurosaki?" Rukia raised an eyebrow at the cocky orange-haired teen.

"Much, I suppose since you're the heiress to a major music label you're able to play a guitar?" he asked her while shoving his guitar in her grasp.

"Better than you" she simply stated.

"Good we're changing that Nirvana song, they were probably high when they wrote it anyway so you guys know '_Animal I have become_', right?" Ichigo asked the band.

"Don't tell me your going to sing?" Uryuu asked in disbelief.

"Is there a problem?" the orange-haired teen asked.

"I guess we have no choice" Kaien smirked pulling the strap of his bass over his head.

"This should be hilarious" Renji positioned himself on the drums.

"Kaien you're my back up got it?" Ichigo ordered.

"Aye Aye Captain" Kaien gave a solute and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Then the intro began.

****

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

'_What Ichigo can sing why did he make a big deal about me not singing for the band?' _Miyako thought.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**

'_Holy shit guess Ichigo really can sing. This day is just full of surprises'_ Renji contemplated.

**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

_'All this time we were friends and you didn't tell, your gonna get it later Ichigo'_ Tatsuki smiled inwardly.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

'_Wow Ichigo's voice is so perfect, why did he want a singer for the band anyway? He probably has a deeper meaning he didn't want to tell anyone about' _Orihime continued to consume the snicker doodles.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

_'So Ichigo can sing who knew. Rukia's doing excellent on the guitar, but still Ichigo is… wow, I can't compliment him though he's already conceited enough as it is'_ Uryuu debated in his head

**_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

After the song Rukia couldn't do nothing, but gape, '_He performed the cover perfectly. There couldn't be a more perfect performance. He never told me he sing like that.' _

"Well, I think we have a cover song now don't we?" Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo you were amazing!" Orihime commented.

"Yea, even I have to admit that" Renji told him sincerely.

"Well, then I say those other bands better be afraid cause were gonna kick some ass if you know what I mean." Kaien smiled.

Just a week in a half to prepare for a life changing experience.

* * *

**Yea the end of another great chapter! And look Ichigo finally reveils his singing abilities! And what do you think about Ashido's gang! I know where I'm going with this story, but I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update, however. So enjoy hope I get reviews, you can scold me for taking so long to update, or you could praise me about the chapter... hopefully it was worth the wait. :)**

**-But for usual I, spidergoth, will be out of this place of fiction involving devoted fans (I can't leave without making a nerdy comment)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Looky looky here, it didn't take me too long to update now don't cha think. I had a half day at school today that's why. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't exactly know how many more chapters there will be all I know is that I'm going to have enough to tell the story. I'm doing pretty good, I feel good, I'm liking the more alone time I'm allowing myself and I don't care what anyone thinks of me. We will see how long that will last because as humans were are susceptible to vulnerablity. Anyway I hope you, my beloved and faithful audience, enjoy the effort I put in this chapter, heads up tell how much you hate the****new character. Oh, and I can't wait until my later chapters as I introduce some of the competing bands! **

* * *

****

Chapter 12, The dancing child and the city of Tokyo

One and a half weeks have passed since the discovery of Rukia's 'true identity' and music wise everything was running smoothly, there couldn't be anything negative to say about our band of adolescents. Social life, now that was another discussion all together. Ichigo and Rukia, still angry at each other avoided most conversation when given the chance, and if it were necessary to speak to one another they'd refer to one another by their surname. Another thing that added on to the negative energy was the fact that Ichigo had gotten a new girl, Maiko. She was pretty, that much was apparent. She had blonde hair that reached three inches below her shoulder, breasts the size of Orihime's and light blue eyes. Nobody really liked her, to be honest with you Ichigo didn't really like her, but he felt like he needed to have her around and she attended practice everyday with the band, possibly to make a certain raven-haired girl jealous.

"I'm bored, when are we going to be on TV?" Maiko asked in a I'm-too-good-for-this type of way that irritated Rukia.

"We aren't going to be on TV." Rukia harshly spoke.

"Not with that attitude you aren't" Maiko answered while observing her French manicure nails.

"Uh... so Maiko are you going to continue to be on the cheer squad this upcoming year?" Orihime asked to avoid further controversy that most definitely would get physical with the volatile aura.

"Duh" Maiko told her now adding on more blush to her face. Rukia grabbed one of Tatsuki's double chocolate chip brownies to eat, "You know those have a lot of calories in them"

"Really Maiko I didn't know that you were actually able to count, guess you fooled me" Rukia used her fake school girl voice with a smirk tracing her lips.

"I'm just saying, Rukia, if your so concerned with your weight maybe you should try eating less rather than vomiting your food." the blonde gave out a fake smile.

"Um... so when did you become interested in Ichigo Maiko?" Kaien asked trying to keep the two blue-eyed girls from quarreling. Miyako jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a look that said, _'I can't believe you asked that when Rukia's right there, don't you understand she still has feelings for him'_

"Well, I think my and Ichigo's love story began the first time we met in kindergarten" Maiko reminisced. immediately after this comment our favorite orange-haired amber-eyed teen spit out his coke in astonishment. Renji let out a laugh, Uryuu couldn't even look at anyone he felt so embarrassed for Ichigo.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Tatsuki asked trying her best to suppress the laugh she felt in her stomach.

"It was like when we were like five. He gave me his chocolate chip cookie at nap time and I knew it was love ever since then" She actually sounded pretty serious and enthusiastic about it which made the entire situation just more unbearably hilarious.

"Was that the cookie that was thrown in the sand box?" Renji asked trying to recall the events of that day eleven years ago. Ichigo gave him a look that said, _'Shut up you buffoon.'_

"Anyway guys tomorrow we will be departing for Tokyo, Uryuu, Ichigo, and I will be driving so make sure you're on time, and don't pack too much stuff, we're there four or five days at most." Miyako informed to change the subject.

"What time are we meeting here?" Orihime asked.

"Eight in the morning so don't be late I don't want any of our plans delayed, because of someone's **laziness**" Miyako emphasized the last part as she turned her attention to a red head.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Renji said in defense.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you tend to get up late all the time." the brunette pointed out.

"I'll try to remember mommy" Renji spoke sarcastically.

**__**

The next day…….

It was eight o'clock in the morning as Miyako had previously mentioned and Rukia was at Miyako's house, but she noticed a site that she knew was going to angry her. Carrying her luggage she walked over to the black car.

"Where is everybody?" the petite girl asked sternly. Instead of getting an answer from the orange-haired boy in the driver's seat he handed her a white piece of paper. It read:

****

__

**__**

Dear Ichigo and Rukia,

We know as soon as you understand the situation you're in you will be angry at us, your beloved friends. However, this is for you own benefit. You two need to make up, it's a silly argument that has been prolonged a week, and you two need to spend time consulting each other about one another's issues, concerns, etc.,. Stop fighting and enjoy have a two hour long conversation with each other, we left half an hour earlier, and yes this was planned, yell at us all you want when you arrive to the hotel.

****

Love, your dearest friends,

**Miyako Kaien **Renji **_Orihime Tatsuki Uryuu Maiko_**

"Those, those… bastards" Rukia said frustrated.

"Tell me about it midget, I just can't believe Maiko went along with it" Ichigo said in disbelief after letting out a sigh, " I suggest you get in cause I want to get to Tokyo."

Rukia quickly complied not wanting to speak to the orange-haired punk in the first place,

" You aren't gonna to take that note they wrote seriously are you?" Rukia asked when Ichigo began to drive.

"I don't know, Kuchiki" Ichigo stated indifferently.

Ten minutes had passed without either one of them speaking to each other when Rukia mustered up the courage to do so, "So, um... do you like Maiko?"

"What, me?" Ichigo asked a bit startled.

"No, the other person in the car." Rukia said caustically.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Ichigo sighed while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why did you guys start going out so suddenly?" Rukia asked almost to herself.

"Why are you interrogating me about my love life, it has nothing to do with you." Ichigo spat partly conveying harshness and the other part irritation.

"Well, maybe because I was your love life just a week and a half ago!" Rukia spoke angrily.

"And then you went and screwed it all up." he stated flatly.

"I screwed it up? And how did you come up with that proposal?" the blue-eyed girl was beginning to get irritated.

"You kept your life a secret from me, and I'm not saying you have to tell me everything there is to know about Rukia Kuchiki, but you left out the most important aspects of your life that make you, you!" there was a long pause after this statement.

"I'm sorry." Rukia muttered quietly.

Ichigo turned to face her as if he couldn't believe what she just said, _'Did the noble Kuchiki actually apologize to me?_' , "What was that again?"

"I said I'm sorry. You know about the whole Ashido and Kuchiki thing, I guess it was stupid" She told this time louder.

A smirk appeared on Ichigo's face, "Can I hear that one more time I think that I'm dreaming are you actually apologizing to me?" He pulled in to the gas station.

"Bastard!" Rukia tried to pound on Ichigo's chest but he quickly and swiftly caught her wrist. She struggled to try to break free when she noticed how close their proximity was. She tilted her head to the side in an effort to hide her blush, "Uh... Ichigo" she finally let out.

Ichigo couldn't resist himself when he saw the pink trace her beautifully pale cheeks and the fact she finally actually called him by his first name, "I love the way you say my name." he told her huskily and moved in for a kiss, when he found her reacting to the kiss he let go of her hands and immediately after those hands found themselves tangled in his hair. Ichigo's own hands were place on either side of her small waist. When the two pulled away they were both panting faster than their hearts could beat. When Ichigo tried to go for round two, Rukia protested.

"I'm sorry, I can't," She told him looking up at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"What? Why the hell not?" Ichigo was getting frustrated.

"Maiko, I can't do that, even if she is a bitch. I promised myself I'd never be that type of girl." Rukia reasoned.

"Rukia, I don't like her the way I like you. Sometimes I think I might even lo-" He began but realized what he was about to say.

"You might even what?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"Nothing, it's just Rukia, you're ten times the girl she'll ever be. Besides that I thought you hated her." Ichigo pondered.

"It doesn't matter what I think about her, no girl deserves to have their heart broken," Rukia told him, '_Like Ashido did to me'_

"Fine then I'm filling up the tank." Ichigo told her while getting out his seat.

"You didn't fill it up before we left?" Rukia said a bit irritated.

"No, I'd figure that there would be a gas station on the way." he reasoned.

"Idiot" Rukia muttered

**__**

Elsewhere...

"Are you going shopping once we get there?" Maiko asked excitedly.

"Uh... I don't think so" Kaien answered, _'this isn't fair why did Miyako have to let her ride with us'_

"Why?" the blonde asked a bit irritated.

"Cause we have to check into the hotel first, how do you expect to go shopping with luggage, plus that's not are main reason for being here remember?" Kaien pointed out.

"Your band is boring" Maiko huffed and then began to apply lip gloss, "Miyako why are your friends so weird?"

"What exactly do you mean about that." Miyako asked keeping her eyes on the road.

__

'Well, Orihime could be a model, the queen bee, but she's hung on that nerd Uryuu, who is extremely dull if you ask me. Tatsuki looks like a guy and Renji, with the red hair and tattoos creepy. And don't let me get stated on that new chick, Rukia. Looks like she hasn't been fed in months, plus she's as tall as my ten year old cousin, she has no boobs, and furthermore she's got an attitude.'

Maiko thought to herself, "Nothing, they're just...different." she chose her words carefully.**__**

Even more elsewhere :)...

"I'm hungry Uryuu" Orihime whined resting her head on the shoulder of her driving boyfriend.

"Do you want to go through the Wendy's drive through coming up?" Uryuu asked tenderly (Excuse the pun mm.. chicken tenders)

"Hell yes!" Renji answered from the backseat.

"Renji!" Tatsuki hit his arm.

"Ow! shit what was that for?" Renji asked in shock and pain.

"You told me you would eat healthier." Tatsuki reasoned.

"Changed my mind, I want a number 2 biggie sized with one of those frosty shakes" Renji informed.

"Pig" Uryuu muttered.

"What was that four eyes?" Renji asked.

"Don't provoke him while he's driving" Tatsuki warned.

"Fine defend him instead of your own boyfriend" Renji huffed.

**__**

Hours later...

Ichigo and Rukia finally arrived to their destination, the Yammato, an infamous hotel

located in the heart of Tokyo.

"May we have our keys on for a Rukia Kuchiki and the other for a Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia asked the clerk.

"Of course ma'am, here are your keys you'll be in room 154" said the grey-haired man white the yellow eyes.

"Thank you" Rukia smiled and took the keys and began to walk towards Ichigo who had the luggage, but then a light switched on in her head and she quickly spun around, "Wait what, we're in the same room?" the petite girl asked in disbelief.

"That's what the reservations say Miss." the man blinked bewildered.

"That's great just great" Rukia couldn't believe the situation, '_Oh those guys are dead'_

"What's got you worked up?" Ichigo asked inquisitively catching up to Rukia who had begun towards the elevator.

"Those dumb-asses that we call friends stuck us in the same room." Rukia yelled.

"Wow, I find that hard to believe, and Maiko let them?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but they are going to get some piece of mind from me" The petite girl stated firmly.

When the two teens arrived to their room they discovered the room was fairly nice, except for one aspect... one bed.

"What the fuck why the hell is there one fucking bed?" Rukia asked with all the vulgar in the world.

"Damn, you curse more than me now, Rukia" Ichigo told her placing their baggage on the floor.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation Kurosaki" Rukia spat.

"Back to that again, I yes I fail to see what is so serious about this" Ichigo stated at the same time a knock came from the door.

The two adolescents went to answer the door and there appeared Miyako.

"Looks like you guys made it here without killing one another" the tall brunette smiled.

"Why are we bunking together in a room with a single bed" Rukia asked bluntly without even considering on greeting her closest friend.

"Oh, well that's because I made the reservations before you got into your big argument, don't worry Maiko even insisted on getting an entire suite herself so I doubt she'd be angry"

"I don't care why don't you switch with Ichigo" Rukia told her crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot rapidly against the ground.

"B-but me and Kaien...uh... we were going to...well, um... we sort of, kind of ... had plans" Miyako said nervously scratching the back of her head.

"And I'm suppose support a high schooler with a sex life?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Rukia chill, I'll just sleep on the couch it's not a big deal at all." Ichigo shrugged.

"See Rukia problem fixed, now everyone's happy." Miyako cheered.

"You sound like Orihime" Rukia told her indifferently.

"And you sound like your brother" Miyako laughed, "Anyway let's go Maiko wanted to go shopping"

"Great" Rukia jeered and followed her friend to the elevator.

"Oh, Rukia there's one thing I forgot to tell you about." Miyako told her friend.

"What's that?" the petite girl questioned. Ichigo raised an eyebrow to display some curiosity.

"Remember when I said I found the perfect girl for Byakuya" the tall girl reminded.

"Of course, I thought you were crazy." Rukia admitted.

"Ha you're trying to hook her brother up he seems like an ass" Ichigo scoffed.

Rukia jabbed the taller teen in the ribs, "Don't call my brother an ass you jerk!"

"Ouch! Whatever," Ichigo rubbed his ribcage.

"Heading back to subject here, she's going to be in Tokyo this week, so I think it'd be a perfect distraction from the whole Rukia's in a band thing" the brunette interrupted their quarrel.

"Well, I doubt that" Rukia said almost to herself.

"You'll see!" Miyako patted her tiny friend on the head.

* * *

**What did you think hate it love it tell me. Maiko anyone?? Oh, and I bet your still wonering who Byakuya will be with? You guys can guess, but I doubt you'll get it right. Do you want more Ashido and the Arrancars? Don't worry you'll see them. And next chapter the battle of the bands begin. I'm voting for Bleach, who are you, oh wait you only know the name of one band, Bleach, well I suggest you vote for them.**

**-Once again I'm spidergoth and I'm out.(Review, Review, plz Review)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Updated once again I hope you enjoy this one. It's a lot of dialogue so don't kill me. There is an introduction to some bands, hope it isn't too confusing. We discover the identity of Byakuya's potential girl, hmmm... who could it be? So many questions are answered here. :) I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The next day, our beloved teens are on their way to Las Noches, and with a lack of luck for Rukia, Miako volunteered to ride with her and Ichigo. Rukia was situated in the back, while Maiko sat the passenger seat enveloping Ichigo's arm between her owns and leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Are we going to meet the Shinigamis?" Maiko asked batting her eyelashes at Ichigo.

"Uh- I'm not sure ... is there something in your eye's, Maiko?" Ichigo asked staring at her for a minute before directing his attention back on the road.

"No?" Maiko asked a bit irritated, "Anyway why can't we meet them, she knows them doesn't she?" the blonde pointed at the raven haired girl in the back seat.

"I don't know if Rukia knows them or not but it really doesn't matter." Ichigo sighed.

"Why not, I don't understand. Can't you guys just automatically win the stupid contest" Maiko huffed.

"We don't want to get signed because we know the baby sister of the company's owner, we want to get signed to a label based on our talent and skills." Ichigo let out, "Do you understand?"

"Not really, but if you want I can pretend I do." Maiko told the driver.

"Like you pretend that's your natural hair color?" Rukia smirked.

"Ya the same way you pretend you eat" the blonde smiled back at the petite girl.

"Like how you pretend those are your real breasts." the raven-haired girl barked.

"Exactly the same way you pretend you're not jealous of me being with Ichigo." retorted the taller girl.

"Ya the way you pretend that you're not just his rebound!" Rukia yelled.

"Great, since the both of you are so great at pretending, than let's pretend that you two actually like each other." Ichigo reasoned, not wanting to drive with the distraction of the two blue-eyed rivals lashing out on one another.

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't say anything to me or about me were cool." Rukia crossed her arms.

"As long as I'm with my Ichigo I'm happy." Maiko said lovingly which made both Ichigo and Rukia want to gag.

**_Elsewhere..._**

_'This doesn't make any since I'm usually by myself or with Orihime. So why on earth do I keep ending up with Renji lately!"_ Uryuu thought angrily to himself as he could see Renji and Tatsuki making out in the back seat as he looked at the rear view mirror of his Mercedes.

"Uryuu are you excited or nervous about the competition?" Orihime asked thoughtfully to her boyfriend as she looked up at him with endearment.

"A little bit of both actually." Uryuu answered truthfully.

"I thought as much. You know Uryuu when I first met you in elementary school I thought you couldn't get scared or nervous. You just always looked calm doing whatever, and you were always the best at whatever you set your mind to whether it be school, sewing, music, etc." Orihime told him, "But then I got to know you in middle school, and bit by bit I saw you more as a human than the cold facade you usually give out."

"Are telling me this to get my mind off my nerves?" Uryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, is it working?" Orihime asked.

"A little" Uryuu confessed.

**_Finally elsewhere in the blue convertible..._**

Miyako was finding it difficult to concentrate on the road, after all her was giving her butterfly kisses all along her neck,"Ka-Kaien" she moaned.

"You were amazing last night" he whispered millimeters from her ear before his tongue claimed her earlobe.

"You really are too much of an distraction," Miyako smiled.

"Good I want me to be the only distraction in your life." Kaien continued down her collarbone which earned him a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Y-you have to stop... be...fore I crash" Miyako told him.

"Okay" he whispered in her ears and gave his brunette girlfriend a final kiss on her tender neck.

They arrived to the club at ten o'clock in the morning, they did after all have to get there early. They stepped into the club and saw the place was semi packed with garage bands just like them. A blonde girl with blue eyes, who couldn't be no older than the sixteen, and a red ribbon in her hair walked up to greet the band, "God don't tell me you're all in a band?" a bit taken back that there was nine of them.

"Oh, no" Orhime explained, "My friends and I" Orhime pointed at the three not in the band, "Tatsuki, Miyako, and Maiko are not in the band."

"Really, then you guys have a lot of groupies" She joked to the band with a wink, "I'm Minako"

"Orihime" the redhead introduced herself.

"I'm Kaien this is my twin brother, Ichigo. Our drummer Renji, guitarist Uryuu, and our singer Rukia." Kaien introduced the rest, "We're Bleach"

"Interesting name, I'm the singer in my band the Sailor Scouts" the blonde told them.

"Is that the rest of your band?" Tatsuki asked pointing at the other young looking girls in brightly covered school uniforms attempting to look conspicuous spying on their singer.

Minako scratched the back of her head, "Uh, as much as I wish they weren't I have to confess they are. Guys stop being idiots and just say hi!"

"Hello I'm Ami and I play the guitar" The girl with the blue hair and eyes with an outfit to match.

"I'm Makoto the bassist" The tallest girl introduced herself, she was only a couple inches taller than Orihime, these girls weren't the tallest in the world. She had brown hair worn in a pony tail and green eyes matching her outfit.

"Hey, I'm Rei and I'm the lead guitarist" the ebony haired girl greeted the group her eyes looked the same shade as her hair and she wore a red outfit.

"And I'm Usagi" the girl in the pigtails smiled she wore a blue and red outfit, "I play the drums."

"Ya she's an idiot" Rei sighed, "So you're are competition." She spoke examining them.

"I'm not an idiot Rei!" Usagi scoffed.

"Sure, so were are you guys from?" Rei asked interested.

"K-Karakura" Uryuu pushed up his glasses a bit nervous at the younger girl's interrogation.

"No need to be afraid of Rei she won't hurt you." Makoto laughed.

"How old are you guys?" Miyako asked inquisitively.

"We're fourteen, what about you?" Ami informed them.

"Sixteen, so you guys locals or what" Renji asked the group of girls.

"Ya we're locals, so you guys better watch out." Minako winked.

"This is boring when do we get to be on TV?" Maiko complained tugging at Ichigo's arm.

"We aren't going to be on TV for the last time dibshit" Rukia barked.

"Well, you certainly are not you always have an attitude, just because your jealous because Ichigo chose me over you!" the blonde retorted.

"You have no idea what your talking about you fucking idiot, why don't you go on another shopping spree like yesterday?!" a vein popped on Rukia's forehead.

"They're worst than Rei and Usagi" Makoto whispered to Ami and Minako.

"I know how unfortunate for the band, but it's understandable that Ichigo guy is pretty hot" Minako whispered back.

"Shouldn't they not fight over a guy like that, isn't friendship more important?" Ami muttered.

"No, I think that Maiko chick is just one those girls that think they're better than everyone else." Rei joined in, "They don't look like they were ever friends in the first place."

"Tell me about it, if I had someone oogling my Mamoru I'd freak" Usagi added.

"No one's going to oogle Mamoru" Rei rolled her eyes.

"You did before we got together." Usagi huffed.

"Oh, please whatever, you really think just because you snagged a college boyfriend makes you better than me!" Rei yelled.

"I didn't say such a thing!" Usagi denied.

"You implied it meat ball head!" the ebony haired girl raged.

"If your insecure about yourself Rei than maybe you should get a boyfriend!" the blonde huffed.

The rest of the teens just stood there a bit embarressed of their friends acting like idiot in front of everybody and quite ashamed to be associated with them.

"Can you keep it down some people are nervous enough as it is!" yelled a a short blonde girl with freckles.

"We're sorry, but it's kinda difficult to stop those two when they get started." Ichigo pointed at Rukia and Maiko.

The blonde smacked Ichigo with her flip flop, "I don't care how hard it is Dickhead, their obviously fighting because of you so stop it or I'll make both of your girlfriends end up in the emergency room" She barked.

"Bitch" Ichigo muttered.

"Hey Hiyori chill out for a sec" said a slender man with a blonde bob, this earned him a slap with the sandals.

"Shinji! Are you okay?" Asked a green haired girl.

"He should be alright, Mashiro. Love, Rose, Hachi, Lisa!" A silver haired man called out.

"What Kensei?" the man with the afro asked.

"Looky what we got here" Kensei smirked.

"If the other bands are annoying as these two I don't know how we will make it through the three days" Lisa sighed.

"Who are you guys?" Tatsuki asked.

"We're the Vizored" Rose simply stated.

"This is so annoying" Kaien sighed.

"If your bands want to stay in the competition you should quiet down" the creepy voice seem to appear from absolutely no where. Everyone stopped in their tracks including all of those participating in the quarrels. All the members of the Sailor scouts, the Vizored, and Bleach stared up at the white-haired man who resembled a snake, "I'm Mr. Ichimaru I work for the owner Mr. Aizen, please keep it down or I will resort to means most unpleasing to you" then he left satisfied with their reactions.

"Can someone say creepy?" Tatsuki said aloud.

"Sadistic" Renji added.

"I hope we don't have to have another conversation with that guy." Ichigo scratched his head.

The three bands went their separate ways as they prepared themselves for the most important event of their lives, but then a group walked in, dressed in all white. This caused Rukia to freeze dead in her tracks,"... Ashido"

"Guess they weren't lying when they said they'd show up" Ichigo gawked at the band of eight.

"Who are they?" Renji asked, _'I wonder why Rukia looks sort of ... scared'_

"It's Ashido's band" Rukia sighed.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry... can I-" Miyako attempted to comfort her friend, she was afterall the only one who knew the entity of her relationship with Mr. Kano.

"I'll be fine, Miyako" she sighed, _'can't let him know he still scares me, I can't.'_

"Hey look it's the Queen and King." Horse smiled one of his almost unbelievable wide and absurd smiles, "And what do we have here your bands larger than ours?"

"This is Tatsuki, Orihime, Miyako, and Maiko; they aren't in the band, but Renji, Uryuu, and Kaien are" Ichigo pointed at everyone standing up dominant next to Horse.

"My pleasure on meeting them... Buttercup, Princess, Cinderella, Paris Hilton, Baboon, Dragon, and King Neptune" Horse nodded.

"What?" Maiko asked in confusion and this time the feeling was shared throughout the rest of the band.

"Don't mind him" Ichigo told his friends, "he gives everyone names."

"Anyway, excuse my creepy bandmate, I'm Ashido as two of you already are aware of. This is my band, Horse, Halibel, Nel, Grimmijow, Cirucci, Szayel, and Ulquiorra." the maroon haired man informed the band, "Nice to finally meet you all, I've been waiting."

"Really what a coicindence because I've been waiting to meet you too" Miyako said defiantly standing in front of Ashido.

"Rukia, you've been telling stories about me I presume?" he asked the petite girl.

"Don't talk to her, you don't deserve to speak to her" Miyako stood her ground next to the taller man.

"Miyako what are you doing?" Kaien asked standing next to his girlfriend.

"Giving this asshole a piece of my mind," Miyako stated.

" 'Asshole'? Your getting influenced by Ichigo too much." Kaien reasoned.

"No, Kaien calling him an asshole is actually being kind to his character" Miyako informed her boyfriend.

"Um.. excuse me, but will all the members of Bleach follow me." said a voice from behind.

"Nemu?" Miyako asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Job, I told you I'd be in town, now less talking and follow me." she took off to towards the back room of the club, and everyone followed even if it was a bit reluctant.

"That's great then it would be easier for you to get to know Byakuya." Miyako smiled;

"What? You mean the guy your trying to hook me up with is the owner of the company?" Nemu asked wide eyed.

"Ya, why not? He's actually a lot more warm-hearted than most think when first meeting him." Miyako reassured.

Ichigo scoffed then Rukia jabbed him in the ribs.

"I can't, my dad's working on the whole sound system and special effects and you know how he is" Nemu reminded her.

"Nemu your 25 years old when is he going to let you live a little?" Miyako asked frustated.

"Honestly I don't know" Nemu sighed.

"You need to stand up against him he can't keep this up" Miyako told her.

"I wish I could" Nemu said quietly.

"Excuse me but how do you know each other?" Tatsuki asked.

"We're cousins" Miyako told her, "Our mothers were sisters"

"Were?" Uryuu asked.

"My mom died during childbirth" Nemu answered.

"Oh, sorry" Uryuu felt sympathetic.

"Oh, no it's fine" Nemu reassured,

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"Someone asked for a Rukia Kuchiki and her band, so I'm only doing my job," Nemu told them as she knocked on a door at the back of the club.

"Who's there?" A male voice asked, that was familiar to Rukia however she couldn't quite put a face to it.

"It's me, Nemu, I have the band you asked for, Sir" answered the green eyed girl.

"Well, hurry up and let them in" another male voice called out.

"Of course," Nemu opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" the entire band screamed with the exception of Rukia, Uryuu, and Ichigo who instead could only gap.

"Wow, Rukia an interesting group you got there." Ikkaku laughed.

"You-your t-the Shin-Shinagmais" Orihime felt dizzy stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes we are" Shuuhei smirked.

"Omigod it's Shuuhei, I'm standing in the same room as the Shuuhei Hisagi" Miyako felt like passing out.

"Ya, I kinda have dibs on him already." Senna said almost indifferently.

"Senna! It's Senna!" Tatsuki said.

"I can't believe I get to meet Ikkaku, It's an honor" Renji said sincerly.

"What they mean is that we're fans of all of you Ikkaku, Yumichka, Senna, and Shuuhei. Really we are" Uryuu told them

"I think I died and went to heaven" Maiko said winking at Shuuhei who disregarded this.

"Well, that's enough praising, really we just want to get know the people who actually formed a band with our little snow princess." Yumichka told the group.

"Who?" Maiko asked, the answer was obvious to everyone else.

"Rukia, Blondie" Senna told her indifferently, she could sense Rukia wasn't found of her and if her Rukia didn't like a girl, Senna would show her no remorse.

"It's Maiko" the sky-blue eyed girl answered glaring at the orange-eyed girl.

"Anyway, more intros? I'm getting bored." Senna almost ordered.

"Oh, I'm Miyako" the tall girl answered.

"So, your the childhood friend" Shuuhei examined her.

"Uh... ya" she smiled.

"Anyone else?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm Renji and this is my girlfriend Tatsuki" The red-haired teen quickly told him.

"I'm Orihime and that's my boyfriend Uryuu." she smiled cheerfully.

"And I'm Kaien and this is my brother, Ichigo" the blue-eyed man told them.

"Really, Kaien and Ichigo got girlfriends too?" Senna asked curisously.

"Um ya, Kaien's with me, and Ichigo is with Ru-... uh I mean Maiko" Miyako answered.

"Interesting" Senna said tracing her index finger and thumb around her jaw.

The next hour or more the bands continued to converse, sharing funning incounters and Rukia got to catch up with what the band was up to in the past month in a half and vice versa. In the end the group was divided. Ikkaku was with Renji, Tatsuki, and Ichigo. Yumichka was talking with Uryuu and Orihime. Maiko was trying to work her charm on Shuuhei with no avail. Senna was with Rukia, Miayko, and Kaien.

"So, you hate Maiko because she's with Ichigo don't you?" Senna asked her petite friend.

"What makes you think that?" Rukia asked her friend with a glare.

"Cause it's obvious" Kaien muttered.

"Kaien" Miyako warned.

Senna laughed," You two are too cute, reminds me of when me and Shuuhei got together."

"Senna that was only two in a half years ago." Rukia pointed out.

"True but whatever, back to you and Ichigo, he's kind of cute" the orange-eyed girl stated.

"What about us?" Rukia asked.

"Do you like him?" she simply asked.

"I don't know" Rukia sighed.

"Ya right you like him, there is no way of getting around that Rukia" Miyako told her.

"She has a point" Kaien said after setting his coke down on the glass table.

"Okay fine I do but it doesn't matter anymore he's with Maiko" Rukia sighed.

"Then why is he staring at you right now?" Senna asked. Rukia was about to turn her head to see the orange-haired teen when Senna stopped her, "No, don't look then he'll turn his attention to something else, use this." Senna pulled out a mirror.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked.

"He's such a sweetie isn't he?" Senna asked as Rukia glanced at the mirror positioning it until she saw a glimpse of orange, and there he was staring at her direction with a smirk, not even interested in the conversation Renji, Tatsuki, and Ikkaku were having. A faint smile played out on Rukia's lips.

"Ichigo a sweetie?" the raven haired girl asked putting the mirror down.

"You should know first hand about that now shouldn't you?" Miyako asked with a smirk.

"What are you implying Miyako?" Rukia asked a bit irritated.

"Nothing, um who gave you that Chappy necklace again, Rukia, the one around your neck the one you wear everyday?" the taller teen questioned.

Rukia blushed, "It has nothing to do with him! I just really like Chappy and you know that!" she said defensively.

"Anyway Rukia way don't you pull Maiko off of Shuuhei?" Senna pointed.

"Gladly." The petite girl got up and walked over to the pair.

"Good now that she's gone." Senna laughed devilishly while she fiddled her fingers together as if she were a villan.

"Senna, for a small girl you scare me you know that." Kaien laughed nervously.

"So we have a plan to get Ichigo and Rukia together, am I correct?" Miyako asked.

"I like the way you think, Miyako, this operation will require the participation of all members of both Bleach and the Shingamis" she told them and motioned the couple to come closer to here her plan.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Nemu- ya bet you didn't see that one coming, how did that happen- my brain is just wacky. Yes I have the Viz's of course how couldn't you their one of the funniest and most perplexing bunch in the entire Bleach cast. Yes the Sailor Scouts, what can I say, I grew up watching SailorMoon and yes I used their Japanese names, sense this does take place there and all. What will be Senna's devious plan to get Ichigo and Rukia together. Only time will tell so stay tuned in. I can't wait in a couple of chapters or maybe the next I will elaborate, into much detail Rukia's past in New York and her relationship with Ashido and why she's afraid of him. **

**-by guys hope you're still curious cause Spidergoth is bidding you farewell**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes I updated this soon. I was just so eager to write this, because I knew exactly how I wanted it to go! I hope you enjoyed I'm pretty proud of myself for this chapter! The isn't in it , most of it is just Rukia's past, but I think it's interesting enough that you want hound me for not starting the competition yet. So enjoy wishing and hoping and even praying for reviews cause I want to know if I did a good job.**

* * *

**_Later that day..._**

"Hey guys I've noticed something in the papers!" Yumichka yelled for his band to get out of their dressing rooms, _'How odd I'm usually the last in the dressing rooms.'_

"What?" Senna asked putting on her red maple leaf earring.

"Have you've seen the members of the group the Arrcaners?" The dark haired man asked.

"No why?" asked Ikkaku.

"Because Ashido is in that band." He told his group who looked in shock and disbelief.

"That bastard entered the fucking contest!?" Shuuhei asked, he wasn't exactly the one to get angry, but he couldn't help it.

"I wonder if Rukia knows." Yumichka pondered.

"Most likely she does that's probably part of the reason she was so distant." Senna said.

"I'll kill him if he goes anywhere near her." Ikkaku sounded dead serious.

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Rukia?" a voice came from behind the raven-haired girl, she was at the bar drowning her sorrows in apple juice since she couldn't have alchol.

"Ichigo? What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something in private do you mind?" the orange-haired teen asked, his tone was serious.

Rukia nodded, "Of course," she followed Ichigo who led her to a corner of the club.

"So spill." Ichigo said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Spill? What exactly are you talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

"I want to know why you are so afraid of that ass, Ashido." Ichigo said, "I've never seen you scared unless he's around."

"Do you really want to know?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I really do." asked the amber-eyed teen.

"Then I suppose I should start from the beginning." Rukia sighed, Ichigo gave her his full attention.

**_Three years ago..._**

_A smaller Rukia was walking in the New York streets in her school uniform, a white collared blouse with red pleaded plaid skirt and black knee highs. It was a Friday and she was walking home from her private all girls school. The small Japanese girl had no friends in school, the girls in her class thought she was stuck up. But she didn't mind she didn't need anyone but herself. As she crossed the street she noticed a group wearing white masks dressed in all white. '_Looks like a gang, better hurry up'_ She speed up her pace not looking back but she could he footsteps following her. She ran into an alley to try to avoid them, but this was her mistake she had no where to run now. _

_"Hey little girl." One of the guys asked. Rukia didn't want to turn around._

_"What's wrong too rich and stuck up to atleast look at us?" This time the voice belonged to female._

_"Fine, you don't have to" Another male smirked and grabbed her. Rukia was wide eyed. She saw a female ready to start pounding her in the stomach and shut her eyes awaiting the impact however it never came, she fell instead. Then she saw him with spiky maroon hair he took down the entire group. He picked up a acoustic guitar which Rukia presumed was his and with his other hand he grabbed the petite girl's hand and hoisted her up and began to pull her up._

_"Do you know any place safe near by?" the man asked her, he appeared to be in his teens._

_"Uh.. my apartment its about two blocks away." Rukia told him then directed him to the direction and they both ran faster._

_Later they entered Rukia's apartment more like the largest penthouse in the world._

_"Wow, you must be loaded" The man was wide-eyed._

_"It's my brother, not me." Rukia said looking at him she noticed his appearance was peculiar, but attractive, maroon hair and silver eyes. Then she saw it there was a red stain on his shirt, "Did they cut you?" she asked concerned._

_"Oh, I guess so, I wasn't really concerned with that. I saw you and I was barely thinking when I reacted. It's kind of low for people to attack an elementary girl." He told her._

_"I'm in middle school!" She scolded as she carried a first aid kit over._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. You really are a woman aren't you?" He asked sarcastically._

_"Um... you need to lift up your shirt." the thirteen year old blushed. Ashido lifted up his shirt without hesitation and Rukia cleaned his wound, "It's not to deep actually you were lucky." then she bandaged him up._

_"So what's you name Kid-o?" the maroon haired teen asked._

_"It's Rukia," She told him._

_"That's a beautiful name... rolls off you tongue, **Rukia oh my dear Rukia**" Ashido sang the last part strumming his guitar._

_She blushed, "And what about you?"_

_"Ashido" he gave her his hand to shake, "Seventeen year old wannabe artist living off the streets of New York." _

_Rukia grabbed his hand, "Well, I'm a thirteen year old living a life I hate, at a private all girls school and a penthouse way too big for only two people especially when one is never home"_

_Ashido chuckled, "I like you already, Rukia."_

_"So you seriously have no where to stay?" Rukia asked._

_"Um... well, some nights." Ashido told her._

_"Why are you alone?" Rukia asked._

_"I ran away, can't stand my parents- both drunks. I've been on my own since to age of fifteen, they haven't come looking for me yet and I don't really care." _

_"Are you hungry?" She asked._

_"Ah... alittle." He told her._

_The two teens ate their early dinner together, ramen noodles- Ashido was a lot more hungry than he previously stated he had five packs of ramen and Rukia's brother said her average of two packs per meal was too much. They entered Rukia's lavender room to talk more._

_"It's beautiful" Ashido noted._

_"It was modeled after the one in our Japanese mansion, so I wouldn't be too homesick." Rukia told him._

_"You're Japanese?" Ashido asked._

_"Yea." Rukia told him._

_"Rukia's a Japanese name?" Ashido asked._

_"No" the thirteen year old answered._

_"What is it then?" the seventeen year old asked __inquisitively._

_"I don't know" Ruka said. _

_"But you're Japanese." he said again._

_"Yes" She told him._

_"With blue eyes?" he questioned._

_"You don't believe me?" the young teen asked._

_"I don't know" He shrugged, "Don't really care I guess. Is it nice over there?" _

_"In the town I lived in, ya" she __reminisced._

_"Do you miss it?" the silver eyed boy asked._

_"Every minute." she sighed laying on her bed. Ashido to a seat on the edge of the queen sized bed. _

_"So it's just you and your brother, huh?" He asked._

_"Ya and he usually doesn't get home until nine or ten at night, if he's not on a business trip." Rukia told him. Just after Rukia said this the front door opened, "Or today." she said wide eyed._

_"Are you okay, aren't you allowed company?" He asked._

_"No, in the closet now" Rukia ordered him. _

_"Wha-but" Ashido protested, but the petite girl managed to push him in, he was pretty happy it was a walk in closet because he wouldn't be able to fit other wise. He listened to the conversation in the living room._

_"Hi, Byakuya why are you here so early?" Rukia asked.,_ 'Wait a minute where do I know that name from' _Ashido pondered._

_"DeathNote quite on us and pulled their contract, we just lost the face of Kuchiki Records. I don't know how we will be able to find another artist that will be as profittable as them, we're going to be gone for if we don't get another band by the end of this year." the elder Kuchiki informed his younger sister._ 'That's it Kuchiki Records. Rukia Kuchiki so you are Japanese. I need to get signed I have to.'_ Ashido thought._

_"Oh, then I'm sorry." Rukia told her brother. _

_"So after today I will be more busy than usual, trying to find a replacement band." Byakuka looked at the trash and noticed seven empty bags of ramen, "Rukia how much did you eat today?" _

_"Oh, well I was extremely hungry I didn't have breakfast or lunch so I came home and ate like a pig." she smiled, "Anyway back to your problem why don't you just use one of the other bands?" _

_"They're not bands that can easily become famous they aren't passionate, serious, or good enough to be as big as DeathNote was," Byakuya said flatly._

_"I'm sure you'll be able to find a good band I'm going to do some homework now" Rukia left her brother._

_Later that night._

_"Hey, Ashido" Rukia knocked on the closet door._

_"Ya," He opened the door and saw Rukia with some blankets and a pillow._

_"I brought you this to sleep, I know it isn't exactly the best thing in the world, but it's all I really have, we don't usually have company." Rukia told the tall teen._

_Ashido looked down at her with warm eyes, "It's fine. I've slept in worse a lot worse conditions before." _

_Half a year later Ashido continued to live in Rukia's closet and the two had grown close, Ashido would play the guitar and sing for her and she'd join in sometimes..._

_It 4:00 in the afternoon when Byakuya arrived with guests, "Rukia!"_

_"Coming." Rukia rushed out of her room and Ashido knowing the drill took refugee in her closet. Rukia looked at the group of teens that looked Ashido's age. A bald man, A orange-eyed girl, a tall guy with tattoos and spiky black hair, and a weird guy wearing feathers, "Who are they?"_

_"They're a band I found performing at a club last night, called the Shinigamis and they look like they have promise. I need to go in for a meeting, mind interviewing them for me?" Byakuya asked in a way that was more of a statement than a question. _

_" No, Sir." Rukia told him and he shut the door, "So the Shinigamis- DeathGods right? Are you guys Japanese?"_

_"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young girl, Rukia" the teen with the feathers complimented her, "I'm Yumichka"_

_"The pleasure is all mine" the thirteen year-old giggled._

_"I'm Ikkaku, that's Shuuhei and the little girl is Senna." the bald man spoke less formally than Yumichka._

_"Well, that's great!" Rukia smiled one of her fake smiles, "So what got you interested in the music business?"_

_"What got you interested in keeping older guys at your home?" Senna asked and pointed behind Rukia._

_"Ashido! What are you doing" her blue eyes went wide._

_"I heard the door close I thought your brother left." Ashido told her, "How was I suppose to know he left you with company."_

_Shuuhei raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you from somewhere?" _

_"I don't suppose." Ashido said scratching the back of his maroon mane, "I'm Ashido."_

_"Shuuhei" he simply answered._

_"Senna" the girl answered offering her hand for a shake._

_"It's a pleasure" he kissed her knuckles, everyone except for Senna noticed Shuuhei's jealousy (they aren't together yet) glare at Ashido, "And you two?" He looked at Ikkaku and Yumichka._

_"They're Yumichka and Ikkaku" Shuuhei told him._

_"Anyway I'm going to be leaving, since you have company and all, it's a pleasure to meet you." he left with his guitar._

_"Does you brother know he's here?" Shuuhei inquired._

_"Um..." Rukia noticed that the tiles looked interesting today._

_"It's okay, we won't tell, but I don't like him" Senna told her._

_"You don't like Ashido?" the blue-eyed girl looked shocked._

_"And you do? What kind of charm has that guy put on you?" Shuuhei asked._

_"He's been nice to me and I've known him for almost six months now, in fact he saved my life when we first met" Rukia told them._

_"Whatever you say, but if he hurts you in any way I'll kill him," Ikkaku told her._

_"Um... I don't think that will be necessary but thank you anyway Ikkaku" Rukia gave a nervous smile._

_"He seems as though he has ugly intentions, doesn't he? Very unbeautiful if you ask me" Yumichka offered his perspective._

_"I'm with you feather head." Senna told him._

_"You guys just need to get to know him, he's the first friend I ever made in New York" Rukia told them._

_"And it doesn't seem out of place for a man nearly eighteen to befriend a thirteen year old? Under those circumstances" Ikkaku asked._

_"Well, I've never had what most would call a conventional lifestyle." the petite girl told the rock band._

_"Or are you just crushing on him?" Yumichka asked._

_"No!" Rukia blushed as she protested._

_"Now, that's a dangerous road, Rukia, if he knows you like him he'll manipulate you and use you in the worse way." Shuuhei adviced her._

_"I'm really grateful for your concerns, but I really doubt Ashido would do such things to me. So let's change the subject back to you, my brother obviously sees great potential in you, and trust me that's hard to get by." Rukia changed the subject._

_One year later..._

_"What do you mean, you won't even let him listen to me?!" Ashido yelled at the fourteen year old girl._

_"I can't let him know that I know you! He's a protective brother and even if he was oblivious to the fact you've spent a year and a half in my closet he won't be found by the fact I've met a guy four years older than me!" Rukia yelled at him._

_"That's right, did you think I'm just going to be living in your closet for the rest of my life, you know I have more talent and potential than those loser members of the Shinigamis that your brother's label has been promoting!" his silver eyes displayed nothing but anger._

_"Ashido! He's not going to sign you because you know me, he'll think I have romantic interest in you or something weird like that!" Rukia told him._

_Ashido smirked at this, "So you don't?" _

_"I don't wha-" she began._

_"Have romantic interest in me." He stated rather than asked._

_"I- uh" Rukia stammered trying to think about what to say._

_"Do you ever wonder what I do when I go out?" He asked her._

_"I was taught from a young age to mind my own business." the blue eyed girl told him._

_Ashido walked up to her and started to play with the strand that was __permanently _between her two cerulean eyes, "Come with me today." he whispered in her ears.

_After Ashido and Rukia went to the club the stumbled back into the penthouse, luckily Byakuya was on a business trip. Rukia was drinking really good punch, probably twelve or thirteen glasses not aware that it was spiked._

_"I feel like a bunny" Rukia giggled as she stumbled but Ashido caught her._

_"Your so cute." Ashido laughed at the drunken fourteen year old._

_"It's so hot in here, do you feel hot?" Rukia asked she pulled off her shirt. and then stumbled on the couch. She soon found Ashido staring at her with something __unrecognizable _in his eyes, "Ashido are you okay?"  


_"Shh, relax," Ashido settled himself between her thighs, "Do you know how many times I've dreamt of you Rukia" he began kissing her neck, Rukia was drunk but she knew exactly what he was trying to do and began pounding on his chest, "What the fuck?!" _

_"Off of me now, pervert!" She screamed. Ashido grasp both of her wrists and pinned them down above her head with his left hand while his right hand covered her mouth._

_"Shut up you brat! I know you want this, I've seen the way you've looked at me, you've wanted me since you first laid eyes on me so you better just admit it. Rich girls get everything they want don't they? Now, yet again, your getting exactly what you body desires." Ashido told her. Rukia bit his hand, but Ashido didn't flinch he let go of her mouth and she began to scream until he grabbed the duct tape to shut her up, "Now shut up and enjoy. Ashido began to pull down her panties from under her skirt when he was hit in the head, "Shit what the fuck?!" _

_The lights went on and there was Ikkaku with a baseball bat, "Asshole it will be harder next time." _

_Shuuhei sent Ashido a death glare. Rukia quickly got up once she figured out the situation and pulled down her skirt and quickly pulled her shirt on. Senna rushed over to her with a blanket. Yumichka walked from the lightswitch over to Shuuhei and handed him one of the two bats in his hands, "If I ever catch you doing another ugly act like that again, Ashido, I'll personally make sure your face will be ten times as uglier than is already." _

_"How honorable three guys with bats are going to attack an unarmed man?" Ashido __straightened _up.  


_"You want to know whats not honorable, its an eighteen year old taking a minor to a rave to get her drunk so he can have his way with her!" Shuuhei told him._

_"Don't." Rukia said everyone turned around, "Don't hurt him." _

_Ashido smirked, Shuuhei and Yumichka glared at him. Senna looked shocked and Ikkaku couldn't help it, "What the fuck are you saying he just tried to rape you!"_

_"Don't ever step another foot in my household, Ashido, don't ever talk to me or I will have no opposition for these guys to beat you to death." Rukia's voice was filled with anger as she tears streamed down her face._

_"Fine with me, it's been a great year and a half Rukia Kuchiki I'll never forget you" He winked._

_The next week ..._

_Rukia was walking to school as she noticed the same gang dressed in white as she did a year in a half ago, but they didn't try to attack her this time they just eyed her as she passed, but what she noticed shocked her the most, Ashido was among them dressed in white making out with a girl with purple hair. His eyes were opened the whole time as he looked at her with his silver eyes sending chills up her spine, she began to walk faster._

Rukia began crying and sobbing. Ichigo pulled her closer to his chest to let her wash her sorrows into his shirt, "I'm sorry, Rukia I really am. But don't blame yourself, Ashido was an ass and still is, just shhh"

"Thank you Ichigo," Rukia told him.

"For what idiot." Ichigo looked at her with his warm chocolate eyes.

"For not judging me, for everything you've done, and not taking advantage of me. I first thought you were like Ashido, but you're really nothing like him. Your four years younger than him and ten times the man he'll ever be." Rukia told him.

Ichigo wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Now let's kill him in this competition." he gave her a sincere smile, she never saw him smile before, _'It looks nice on him'_ she thought

* * *

**I hope I did myself worthy. So Rukia's past were you expecting that it was anything like that? Yes, Ichigo isn't a cold guy and comforts Rukia. Will they kick Ashido's ass as a band? Only time will tell? So who are you for the Arrancars (Kills you - hello Ashido and the rest of them mean to Rukia), Vizored (They are pretty cool), the sailor scouts (Girls and more girls), or Bleach (Ya lets go!) or maybe your waiting for a better band to show up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**BYE :) BYE :) from Spidergoth**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've returned yet again with another chapter, things are just getting started as the competition finally begins, I know it looks long, but actually its just mostly songs, well what do you expect, the title of the story is the band. I hope you enjoy, however I think this may be my first chapter lacking any IchiRukiness- actually it solely concentrates on the competition- well that's because its the beginning, don't worry there will be some IchiRukiness coming your way next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 15, The competition**

The stage was dark, pitch black. Las Noches was silent, the silence contrasting with the noisy and busy norm that was Tokyo. Then the spotlight shone on the left side of the stage. A thin athletic woman walked over to the center of the stage with the spotlight following wearing a white baby doll dress that reached just below her knees.

"Good evening. Ladies, gentlemen. As you are already aware of I am Soifong and I will be hosting the events that will be taking place here at this nightclub for the next three consecutive evenings. " She formally greeted the spectators, "All the bands here are eager to be the next to be signed with the prominent Kuchiki Records. People have traveled from all over to compete for such an honor. We have local bands, band from Japanese suburbs like Karakura, and even a band that traveled the long distance from New York City." the actress continued, "And without further a do I would be please to introduce the people who will be judging for the next few nights and the band that brought Kuchiki Records from turmoil, the Shinigamis!" Out came all the members. Soifong greeted each of them, shaking Ikkaku's hand, briefly hugging both Yumichka and Senna, and hugged Shuuhei who gave her a peck on the cheek, then she exited through the right end of the stage.

"Hey everyone how's it going this evening?" Shuuhei greeted the crowd who all cheered in response, some whistled, and one girl screamed, 'I love you Shuuhei!'

"Ya, you better be fuckin happy to see us." Ikkaku laughed as the audience continued with their screams.

"Anyway we would like you to know that we have a pleasant and beautiful surprise for you" Yumichka swept his hair from his face.

"Ya, since tonight is when the competing bands will be covering, we thought it was only fair for us to complete a cover song for you. I'm urging those bands to carefully take into note our performance, it isn't exactly the genre you're used to hearing from us, this is important. If you can cover a song outside your normal genre then you truly are an honorable band." Senna warned the bands. And with that the members situated themselves with their instruments; Senna on the drums, Yumichka with his guitar, Ikkaku with is bass guitar, while Shuuhei sat in front of a piano, surprisingly.

In the crowd Orhime looked confused "Shuuhei can play the piano?" asked the puzzled redhead.

"Yes, Shuuhei can actually play many instruments. That's how he met Senna he was teaching her to play the drums" Rukia told her friend, she was resting her shoulders against the grey brick wall.

"Really?" Tatsuki asked sitting on a stool.

"Ya" the petite girl simply replied.

"You hear that, Renji? Do you still believe Shuuhei to be overrated?" Uryuu asked smirking pushing up his glasses.

"We'll see." he just shrugged.

"Okay everyone I hope you don't laugh at me," Shuuhei chuckled, "Yumichka picked out the song, said it was beautiful. So anyway its dedicated to the chick with the big drumsticks." Senna rolled her eyes before the music began.

**_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_**

**_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) x2_**

**_After many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without any innuendos,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_**

**_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,_**

**_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) x2_**

**_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter_**

**_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) x3  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me_**

The crowd cheered as the band finished. "Thank you, thank you very much, but their are two more introductions-well actually three before we begin this show." Shuuhei told them.

"First I'd like the crowd to give a beautiful welcome to the one and only, Bykuakya Kuchiki" Yumichka introduced as a spotlight hit Bykuya at the judging table just left of the stage.

"And I'd like to introduce the owner and judge of this club, Souske Aizen" Ikkaku told his audience as the light moved to the left of byakuya to reviel a man with brown hair and glasses.

"And before we take our rightful place at the judging table, I'd like to introduce the first band to be performing tonight, The sailor scouts." Senna told the audience before the Shinigami departure for the judging table.

The five fourteen year appeared on stage with their instruments.

"Hey everyone," Minako greeted the crowd, "I'd like to dedicate this song to a raven haired girl and a orange-haired guy, hope you enjoy!

**_I know your kind of girl_**

**_You only care about one thing_**

**_Who you've seen or where you've been_**

**_Who's got money_**

**_I see that look in your eyes_**

**_It tells a million lies_**

**_But deep inside I know why_**

**_You're talking to him_**

**_I know what you're all about_**

**_I really hope he figures it out_**

**_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_**

**_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_**

**_Before you know it she'll be gone_**

**_Off to the next one_**

**_She's so good that you won't see it coming_**

**_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_**

**_You'll be broken she'll be gone_**

**_Off to the next one_**

**_She's going to be the end of you_**

**_At least that's what they say_**

**_It's been a while, you're in denial_**

**_And now it's too late_**

**_The way she looks it makes you high_**

**_All the warning signs_**

**_Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes_**

**_It makes you want to die_**

**_I know what she's all about_**

**_I really hope you figure it out_**

**_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_**

**_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_**

**_Before you know it she'll be gone_**

**_Off to the next one_**

**_She's so good that you won't see it coming_**

**_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_**

**_You'll be broken she'll be gone_**

**_Off to the next one_**

**_You know it's a game, You know it's a game_**

**_She's keeps playing around with your head_**

**_Playing around with your head_**

**_She's so insane, So insane_**

**_She's the one to blame_**

**_She's the one to blame_**

**_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_**

**_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_**

**_Before you know it she'll be gone_**

**_Off to the next one_**

**_She's so good that you won't see it coming_**

**_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_**

**_You'll be broken she'll be gone_**

**_Off to the next one_**

**_Off to the next one…_**

The crowd cheered in awe of the performance. As the girls exited the stage the judges continued to murmur.

"So we have pop princesses" Ikkaku told the group.

"They are very beautiful" Yumichika offered.

"Ya, but really different from what the Kuchiki records are used to producing" Shuuhei gave his perspective.

"But, a little variety never hurt anyone" Senna pointed out.

"They're okay, not great but by all means not terrible, we'll just have to wait for the other bands to perform to have something to compare them to, Mr. Aizen your opinion?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"Pretty girls, but I don't know if they are what your looking for, you need a band that's more... stronger" he gave out a genuine smile.

Back on stage Soifong spoke to the crowd,"Well, I'd like to say that it isn't easy being the first band up there, but I think the girls pulled it off nicely, don't you agree?" the crowd cheered, "That's a positive reaction, let's hope the judges thought so too, anyway let's move onto our band, Dazzle"

There a group of three walked out on stage a petite girl, with features similar to Rukia, dark hair and blue eyes. Two men an albino and a tall brunette. The band was actually pretty good, but as the night progressed the judges found most of the bands, well to put it bluntly bad. Most of the bands caused the judges to think, why on earth did they even try to compete or why they formed a band in the first place when they lacked all musical talent.

"Okay don't get too tired out their crowd we still have fifteen more bands to go, and our next band has made its way from the small town of Karakura" Soifong began her introductions.

At the same time Nemu began serving the drinks for the judges, and she knew what she had to do, she knew it wasn't right, but it was part of Miyako and Senna's plan and she had to do it for her cousin. So she did, she 'tripped' and 'accidentally' dropped red wine one Byakuka's pure white shirt. Senna smirked at this, Ikkaku and Yumichka had to surppress their laughter, while Shuuhei was possibly the best actor out of the bunch. Aizen looked indifferent, but deep down he could sense that their were up to something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Kuchiki" Nemu said with embarrassment evident in her tone, _'Wow_,' Senna thought, _'She's doing a great job with the acting she has a future career in Hollywood_.'

"It's okay" Byakuya said a bit irritated.

"Well, I think you should change." Senna told him.

"I need to judge." Byakuya shot her with a stern glare.

Senna let out a laugh, "Chill out Byakuya, there are speakers all around the club. You do still have ears, right. Nemu why don't you lead Mr. Kuchiki back to the dressing room." she suggested with a smirk.

Byakuya knew they had something up their sleeves but he just couldn't pin point it yet, so he complied and followed Nemu back stage to get a new shirt.

On stage Soifong continued, "So I'd like the crowd to give a warm welcome to Bleach" and that was the cue for the actress to leave the stage and the five members of the band to enter. Now though the Shinigamis, knew them personally they were difinitely going to judge them fairly- maybe even more harsher than the other bands actually. And to add on to this Aizen didn't know the band, while Byakuya didn't know that he actually did know the band, all in all it was going to be difficult to impress the judges, even if most of the performances sucked during the evening.

No one said anything, they noticed that Byakuya wasn't in the judging panel, so their plan with Nemu was a success. Ichigo stepped up to the mic, after everyone was already in place and cleared his throat. He glanced back at his band and nodded as a way to tell them to begin, they obliged and the song began.

**_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_**

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_**

**_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_**

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_**

**_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_**

**_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_**

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_**

The audinece applauded louder than they did all night, their performance was the best yet and everyone knew it. Ashido smirked up at them, _'Not bad, not bad at all, so Rukia's lover boy can sing, and they got Byakuya off stage, pulling strings with the Shinigamis. So what I already know that we're gonna be better than that, and we're last, well they do save the best for last now don't they.'_

When Byakuya arrived the band had already left the stage. "So what did you think of them, Byakuya?" Senna asked the eldest Kuchiki.

"They were excellent the best all night, but I would have preferred to have actually seen the band," He told them coldly.

"Don't worry Mr. Kuchiki, I think they will difintely make the cut and you'll be able to witness them first hand. That put aside the band had a pretty interesting look don't you agree?" Mr. Aizen asked the Shinigamis.

"Nothing out of the ordinary to me" Ikkaku told the man with a glare.

"Of course, not but the lead singer, his hair very unusual and the drummer as well. And I think the bassist and the singer may be related. The two guitarist had very conventional looks I suppose, but the girl." Aizen pondered, "Her features are quite alluring aren't they? Almost too exaggerated don't you agree?"

"What do you mean?" Yumichka asked squinting his eyes. Byakuya was very interested now not that he allowed it to show in his facial features.

"You know, she was almost too short, almost too thin, her skin almost too pale, her hair almost too dark, her lips and nose almost too small, her eyes almost too big and too blue-on the verge of violet actually." He told them. Byakuya sensed something was admist, the description sounded too close to Rukia, way too close. "But of course its only a coincidence that she looks almost like many of the females in the Kuchiki family, right?"

"Wow, I really didn't notice that, Aizen you pay close attention to the performers, don't you?" Shuuhei asked, in the best acting.

As the night progressed the Bleach remained as the best band, and there was only one band left... one last band to attempt to one up Ichigo's band.

"Thank you everyone for being patient tonight, but we have one final band ready to perform, give it up for the band that traveled all the way from New York City, the Arrancars." Soifiong introduced her last band for the night with much relief.

Senna, Ikkaku, Yumicihka, and Shuuhei glared up at Ashido as he entered up with the rest of his band, all eight-the largest band of the night. Ashido smirked at the members of the Shinigamis, Byakuya gave a questioning glance at his most prominent band, Aizen showed nothing less off indifference, however, on the inside he was smiling.

"How's everyone tonight, I'd like to dedicate this song to a sweet little girl tonight, actually she was played in a band earlier today. I would like the audience to consider that we have many members in our band so we had to adjust the song to allow everyone to cover for the song, but rest assure we do plan on blowing your minds" Ashido smirked and winked at Rukia, who wasn't difficult to spot standing next to the orange-haired brat.

**_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design_**

Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
Something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(Hahahaha! )  
Conjuring her deepest fears  
(Come Here You Fucking Bitch! )

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!

She was never this good in bed  
Even when she was sleepin'  
Now she's just so perfect I've  
Never been quite so fucking deep in  
It goes on, and on, and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,  
With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye.  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies,  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime (yeah)  
But baby don't cry

Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears

Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it, eat it, eat it

Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave

I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime (yeah)  
But baby don't cry

I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you one chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again

We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing

Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(Yes, I do.)  
Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(I do)  
I now pronounce you...

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

And with that there was no competition, they out did everyone, they sounded so perfect, so amazing, it was surreal. It was obvious that the band was going to make the cut, there was absolutely no way around it. And all Rukia could do was stand frozen in disbelief. After a few minutes of briefing the judges had made their cut. And Soifong was handed a paper with the name of the remaining able to compete the next day.

"After taking careful evaluation, our judges have made their decision. They have cut the fifty bands from today to the ten most promising bands. The bands that are going to move on to tomorrow, in no particular order, are Dazzle, Bleach, The Arrancars, The Vizored, The sailor scouts, Elfen Lied, Naruto, Inuyasha, Vampire Knights, and the Bounts" Soinfong told them, "Have a good night and drive carefully."

And so the real competition began...

* * *

**So it all begins, I wonder if it were good or bad, I'm not sure if its as good as I'd liked it to be but I didn't want to prolong it, I was struggling to actually get it finished. Any way now you know the bands any guesses on who will make the next cut-which will be five bands. I hope this story still interest you because I think it will be over in five chapters or less. More importantly I have something important to share to you, hopefully I've actually gained fans...:**

**So I've got plans in my excellent mind, I'm sorry I've not updated Let's do business, but I'm just lost on it I had a one minute inspiration I should've just made it a one-shot. The Band will be closing up in a few more chapters, sorry for so many delays on it, but busy. That's what has driven me to my next proposal, since I'm having trouble updating I've decided to write my entire stories before I post them, so I can update weekly without worry, however, this means I won't be adding new stoires for a while. I have four stories that I plan on beginning:**

**1. Academic Decathlon (wikipedia does a good job explaining it if you don't know what it is)- It would be easy to write cause I can relate. I'm going to base it off much of my own experience. Rukia and Ichigo's Aca Dec teams will be rivals- Rukia's team always overdoing Ichigo's, who will be second best. But one year Rukia is forced to switch schools and in turn ends up on Ichigo's team :).**

**2. The Four Seasons of the Kuchiki's.- Ichigo Kurosaki was the school player, but after having his last 'conquest' fall head over heels for him he has decided to change his ways even going as far as to declare celibesy. However, how long will he being able to last after meeting the Winter Kuchiki, it will be hard to break her ice. However, with the help of both Summer and Autumn Kuchiki will he be able to win her heart or will the combintion of her icey demeanor and the dismay of Spring Kuchiki be too much of an obstacle.**

**3. Part Time - Rukia Kuchiki has been deamed irresponsible and lacking the knowledge and work ethic to correctly contemplate the value of a hard earned dollar according to her pompus father. As a result he forces her to work as a waitress earning minium wage at the club his childhood friend owns. However, Rukia falling for the college aged bar tender wasn't exactly apart of her punishment. **

**4. Duplicated Souls-A Second War- It's a year after the Aizen incident and life has fell into routine and things are as they were before the war. However, things begin to change when our group of heroes sense not only the reitsu of Aizen, but duplicates of their very own?**

**... What do you think cool huh? I can't wait to write them, as usual things in my noodle rarely are writtened down, I have no idea how long it will take me to complete such a project , but I hope you are looking forward to my work. After I complete all of them I will write a quick oneshot- most likely an IchiRuki one and I will post them at the end of it in my A/N's and ask people to which one I should post first, but that will be a long ass time from now-trust me.**

**-So until next time spidergoth heads for her departure and signs outta here**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, so, so sorry for the extremely late update- I've been so busy you wouldn't believe it. I've got school-school-and more school or and don't forget about the social drama, ugh. I've already began all of the four stories I planned- but those will be a while before they get finished-sorry but it's the truth. I hope no one is to angry with the delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Plz Review**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Oh, my God!" Orihime screamed, "You guys made it you actually did it!" the orange-haired girl bounced up and down and hugged her boyfriend.

"Ya, I've got to hand it to you guys as well." Tatsuki smirked with on hand on her hip.

"Thanks, but tomorrow we have to revert back to the midget singing, so-" Ichigo smirked, but then choked as he was jabbed in the rib cage.

Rukia smiled with satisfaction as she placed her hands on either side of her waist, "Ya, right that's what you get for being an ass, you ass."

"Who gives a shit, the only thing that matters is that we are finally in- we're so close I can taste it." Renji said rubbing his hands together.

"You look evil, don't do that." Tatsuki told him hitting him from the back of his head.

"Ouch! Damn woman, are you being influenced by Rukia or something?" Renji asked his girlfriend rubbing the back of his crimson red hair.

"Maybe." she smirked and gave Rukia a wink.

"Ichigo, do you want to do something tonight?" Maiko asked looking up at the orange-haired teen with hopeful sky-blue eyes.

Ichigo's amber orbs went wide in absolute astonishment, "You are aware that it's already 11:30?"

"Ya, so what? It's Tokyo!" the blonde smiled, she wrapped her arm around his, "Come on I saw this really cool looking club a few streets down and I bet-"

Miyako who was previously pre-occupied with conversing with other bands noticed Ichigo being hauled away by a certain blonde, "Excuse me, Ami, I've gotta go." She stepped in front of the Ichigo and Maiko, "Um, exactly what do you think you're doing, Maiko, with my band's lead guitarist?"

"We were just going to go to a club that's it" she glared at the taller girl.

"Really, because last time I checked we were already in one." the brunette said calmly but sternly.

"Really, because last time I checked-this place was a drag. Besides I think my boyfriend and I can go wherever we want to." Maiko scoffed.

"He doesn't even like you, you dim wit." Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please- have you seen me, Honey?" the blonde rolled her pair of perfect light blue eyes, "Any guy would kill for a chance with me. Don't be jealous because the best you could do was his twin brother."

"Trust me, the last person I'd want to get with would be, Ichigo." Miyako told her, "But, you've got to be dumb to ever believe he looks at you the with even a fourth of the desire and intensity he does to Rukia."

"Fuck Rukia, she's just a little anorexic bitch who can't even keep a guy because she so-" Maiko began.

"You don't" Ichigo pulled his arm away from her as he stared at the ground with his hands pulled together to form fists.

"Ichi-" The blonde began again looking at her boyfriend.

"You don't deserve to call her that, there is nothing she has done to ever be called that. And if anyone was ever in the right position to call her that, it certainly would not be you." He looked at her, his eyes were glowing gold with anger.

First, Maiko's eyes were wide in shock, but they were quickly narrowed as they became laced with annoyance, "I cannot believe you, you asshole. You fucking went out with me when you... you just met her! You just met her how in God's name can you be in love with her already?!"

"I-uh- what, come again?" Ichigo was so baffled at the remark he had no idea what to say.

Miyako was shocked as well, not that she didn't already know that Maiko's statement was true, it was mainly because she had no idea that Maiko had the intelligence level to detect it.

"Oh, come on, now that I think of it I should have known for a while. I probably did just, couldn't let myself believe it. It's so obvious, the way you protect her from everyone. The way you let her hit you and abuse you without much of a fight- in fact, I think you're so sick and twisted that you actually enjoy it. You call her Midget, but I think that's your little pet name for her. I don't know why I even bothered wasting my time with you- if you like short sticks without boobs I guess that's you prerogative- but don't expect me to be there if you ever need another rebound or a girl to make Rukia jealous of. Don't call me, don't talk to me when school opens, I'm switching my hotel and staying at Tokyo for a bit longer." and with that Maiko was off.

Miyako and Ichigo just stared at her as she exited and stayed there gawking at the door she left- the two looked dumber than they ever did in their entire sixteen years. Then they heard clapping, "Well, Strawberry looks like you've lost that one too." came a voice.

The two turned to their left and saw him and they both glared, "What do you want, Ashido?" Ichigo asked

"Now, now no need to be hostile- we are competition, but we can be friends, can't we?" He smirked approaching the pair like a wolf approaches his prey.

"Really last time I checked friends don't-" Miyako began.

"Shhh," Ashido told her, "I was talking to the lover boy over there."

"You know what I really don't feel like being around you, so why don't you just leave me alone- and don't go anywhere near her." Ichigo glared the three of them already aware of who 'her' was.

"Why are you jealous that-" Ashido began in his sly voice.

Ichigo snapped, "Jealous of what? Jealous that you were living off the streets and freeloaded off of her while living in her closet for nearly two years? Or that you attempted to rape her?!"

Miyako looked up at Ichigo, "When did she tell you that?", but if either of the men heard her they weren't paying her any mind.

Ashido let out a laugh, "Wow, the little blondie really was right, you love her don't ya?"

"Shut up" Ichigo narrowed his eyes

"Though she was wrong about one thing, Rukia isn't just a little stick, she's got some curves- I saw her naked so many times when I was in that closet- and that was two years ago. She appears to have developed some more curves now and-" Ashido's back hit the wall as Ichigo had him in a chokehold. "Ah,... you really going to ruin your band's chance in the competition because of a little jealousy?" he managed to say.

"Shut up!" Ichigo spat at him while tightening his grip around the man's neck.

The members of both bands rushed over as they witnessed the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" Uryuu asked.

"Hey get your asshole singer off of mine! Who the hell is going to sing for my band tomorrow?!" Grimmojov yelled at the members of Bleach.

"Ichigo, let go, I'm serious!" Kaien told him.

"No, Kaien- you don't know what he did to her." Ichigo told his twin brother without letting go.

"What's going on here?" asked brunette from the Sailor Scouts.

"Guess you're right, Horse, the guy is tougher than he looks" Szayel said, "Still think he's trash, Ulquiorra?"

"I think he's an insolent naive little boy, that's what I think." he answered indifferently.

"Ichigo, let go of him." Rukia finally came forward.

"Rukia, I'm not. Not after what he did to you, not after the way he speaks of you." Ichigo

glared at him.

Rukia grabbed his arms that caught Ichigo's attention and his attention turned to the petite girl, "Please, Ichigo." he saw her eyes watering and he felt her hands shaking.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright." and with that he let go of Ashido who fell for the ground. The maroon-haired man began coughing and rubbing theare of his neck that was covered with

red hand prints.

"Ashido!" Ciruucci ran over to him. The purple-haired girl turned her attention to the orange-haired boy who holding the petite girl up she glared at them.

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo whispered to her. "Everyone let's head back for the hotel."

With that Bleach began to make their way out of the club, all the while having the

Arrancars giving them death glares.

As Ichigo left Cirrichi stopped him, "If you want you little girlfriend to be safe you keep your hands off my boyfriend. If I see lay a single hand on him again- I will personally fuck you little porcelain doll's perfect little face up. You don't know what he's going through." the purple-haired girl threatened.

"You won't, touch her. I can not promise that I won't. I might even end up killing him. And you're right I have no clue what's going through his psycho-pathetic head." Ichigo told her and followed the rest of his band. All Cirruichi could do was stand there.

At the hotel...

"Today was an interesting day." Ichigo looked at Rukia who had just finished her bath. He marveled her, even without the make up the petite girl couldn't be denied her beauty. Even in her Chappy pajamas Rukia was nothing less of stunning. And now after she took a shower, her silky raven strands wet and sexier than ever, she used honey and vanilla shampoo and conditioner and the aroma filled the air.

Rukia grabbed the white towel and began drying her hair, "Interesting... is that the word you'd choose to describe it?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "It pretty much sums it up, doesn't it?"

Rukia gave out a sincere smile, "I'd use peculiar." as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Ichigo.

"You, know." Ichigo looked at her with amber eyes. She stared up at him with her violet ones.

"Do I know what?" She kept smiling.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." He told her as he held her chin up to look at him.

Rukia laughed and stuck her tongue at him, "Ever the charmer, huh Ichigo?"

"I'm serious." he told her in a husky voice.

"Ichigo, you know Maiko-" she began.

"She left me, broke up with me,whatever." He said tilting her chin up more.

"I- uh," Rukia began before she felt his lips gently make contact with his. Ichigo was being so gentle, he was never this gentle with his kisses before, but Rukia liked. it. Her arms went instinctively behind his neck as he pressed her against the bed he towering over her. Rukia ran her tongue on his lower lip and pushed her tongue against his as soon as he opened his mouth. As the two teens continued their make-out session Ichigo's hands had traveled down the hem of her shirt and just when he was about to slide those hands underneath the Chappy tank a phone went off, **_Welcome to Chappy's house, to Chappy's, to Chappy's house. We can play games and eat candy like family.. You can be Chappy's friend, Chappy's friend, oh Chappy's friend. You can be Chappy's friend if you come over and play._ Rukia went over and grabbed her phone.**

"You seriously put the Chappy theme song as you ringer?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia threw a pillow at him, "Shut up!" He eyes went wide, "It's my brother," the raven-haired girl answered her blackberry, "Hello Byakuya,... Ya I'm fine, how's the competition and Tokyo... oh, I'm sure there's a promising band among the group... no I'm fine, but you know I always miss you when your gone... I love you too, bye."

"So, I was wondering what we will do once your brother finds out about you and the whole band thing." Ichigo told her.

Rukia sighed and placed her blackberry on the lamp stand, "I think I need to tell him. I need to become a stronger person you know."

"If you ask me, I'd say you are already a pretty strong person, Rukia. Probably the strongest person I've met in the entirety of my lifetime. To go through the shit you have," Ichigo looked up at her- he was sitting on the bed and she was standing in front of him.

"You really think so?" Rukia asked seductively as she placed her arms on his shoulders, intertwining the hands behind his neck. She placed her legs on either side of his hips, straddling him.

Ichigo looked at her and sighed purposely letting his hot breath hit the bare skin on her neck, "I know so, you seem stronger than me most of the time"

"You are way too sweet for me, Ichigo Kurosaki." she stared at him, she looked at his face her eyes moving from his eyes to his defined jaw. From there the navy eyes continued the journey down until Ichigo propped her head up.

"I don't like having a midget gawking at me like a cheetah does to it's prey." he told her.

Rukia pouted allowing her lower lip to stick out, "I can't help it."

"Okay now I know this day is interesting, you aren't yelling at me for calling you a midget." the orange-haired teen smirked.

"It's a not interesting it's peculiar-so kiss me or I'll revert back to my old ways." the raven haired girl shot.

Ichigo Kurosaki was not dumb and quickly complied.

Elsewhere…

Byakuya sighed after his conversation with Rukia, "Something tells me she's up to something, it must be just my imagination." he told himself. He heard a knock at the door. The raven-haired Kuchiki went to answer it.

"Hey Byakuya!" Senna cheered, behind her were the other three members of the shinigamis looking not the least bit tired.

"It's nearly two o'clock in the morning why are you interrupting me so late." He said demeaning at the group twenty year-olds.

"Oh, brighten up Byakuya, you're not that old yet" Shuuhei chuckled as he and the rest of the group made their way into Bykuya's hotel room.

"Certainly, the way you act you will look 50 by the time you're twenty-eight. Now that would be very unbeautiful." Yumichka told him.

"I'm already twenty-eight, Yumichka." Byakuya told the younger man.

Ikkaku laughed, "See it's already taking affect" he pat Byakuya on the shoulder.

"Is there something that you four want, or is bothering me this late at night sufficient enough for your entertainment?" he asked.

"Technically, Byakuya, it's just really early in the morning." Senna told him, "But, we were just here to hang out." she smiled.

"I want to sleep." the eldest Kuchiki sighed and took a seat on the nearest chair.

"So, what do you think of Nemu?" Shuuhei asked.

"Who?" Byakuya sighed, "Oh, wait the green-eyed girl working as our assistant?"

"Ya, she sure is beautiful isn't she?" Yumichka said.

Byakuya's eyes went wide- and he must have been really tired to say what he said next, "I thought you were gay."

Yumichka went red in anger. Senna and Ikkaku laughed uncontrollably. Shuuhei chuckled, "He isn't gay, Byakuya. The most extreme metro in the world, but not gay, I've seen him check out girls before, hell he's dated, kissed, and fucked girls before."

"Oh, well, then why don't you ask her out" Byakuya yawned.

"I don't like her." Yumichka spat.

"Then way did you-" Byakuya began.

"He wants to know if you like her, idiot." Senna rolled her eyes, _'When Byakuya is tired he's so funny, slipping things out his mouth, he doesn't even use his brain'_

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"Because, you need some love in your life." Shuuhei told him.

Byakuya, "Well, I don't have time for that in my life."

"That didn't answer the question, Byakuya, do you like the girl?" Ikkaku asked.

"And what if I do?" he asked.

* * *

**And Rukia and Ichigo love- The Ichirukiness. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chappy song- I liked it. Did anyone see the new episode of Bleach. Thank the heavens we are out of the filler. I think the new songs are good- well, mostly the opening. Though it seems Bleach is coming to an end soon- it seems though I hope not. I can't wait for the next movie- which will be a while from now. I saw the first one in English finally, but I didn't really enjoy Senna's voice all that much-sighs bad dubbing. Anyway plz review and super sorry for the delay**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my, I hope no one is angry at me. Sorry guys but I was at a pickle. You see I was previously aspired to make the Academic Decathlon team, then my 'friend' said, "Even if you make the team Kibler (our teaher) will kick you off the team if you don't get along with anyone else" (it isn't a secret were aren't exactly friendly to one another). Anyway I find out later that my teacher wouldn't do that to me, so he said and I felt used and betrayed by my 'friend'. I began to do extreme studying to make up for the days I didn't hence why I didn't get a chance to write. However, yesterday was our district competition and we were all ecstactic because we won and it was the first time our school won [Maybe cause I wasn't in the class yet :)]. But the studying paid off I won a metal in art and one in superquiz AKA science. I'm quite proud and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 17, Round Dos**

The next day are teens were up early and ready for the competition. Orihime, though not even in the band was so nervous she didn't notice that she was drink pancake syrup instead of her orange juice. Kaien managed to put his jeans on backwards while it took Renji even longer than usual to get his hair to spike. Tatsuki woke up when she rolled over and hit the ground. Miyako spilled coffee on her white spring dress and Rukia woke up singing. Needless to say it was a morning filled with anxiety and mishaps for the adolescents, but honestly what would one expect from sixteen year olds who are experiencing a chance of a lifetime? They made the cut the top ten and they were among the best, though the arrancars seemed to win by a land slide, they were not discourage because optimism always ends in a positive outcome. when they got to Los Noches they met up with the other bands Dazzle, The Arrancars, The Vizored, The sailor scouts, Elfen Lied, Naruto, Inuyasha, Vampire Knights, and the Bounts.

"Are you nervous?" Ichigo was poked the blonde girl from the sailor scouts, Minako.

He looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm never nervous, I'm confident and reserved that's the only way I'll be able to perform at my best."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're either very confident or super cocky."

"Neither, just determined, I guess a lot of people confuse that as insolence." Ichigo informed her.

"Good to know I want you at your best when we bet you." She winked, "Good luck with your short girlfriend, okay." she went over to join her band where the brunette girl and the blue haired one were attempting to stop the quarrel between the raven haired girl and the blonde with the pigtails.

Ichigo was about to yell something back at her, something along the lines, _'We aren't dating'_ but he realized that it didn't bother him if someone said it and besides that he wasn't sure that it was an entirely true statement.

"Hey Ichigo," Kaien seemed to come from nowhere.

"Jesus Christ!" Ichigo shrieked, "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that, for a minute I thought dad followed us here!"

"Thanks now I know my voice sounds like dad," The taller twin said sarcastically, "Anyway, are you feeling better from last night?"

The redhead's amber eyes searched for what his brother was trying to say, "What are you talking abou-OH!" he realized what he was talking about, "I wasn't going to the extreme there, you should be grateful that I didn't kill that asshole."

"Great now I know I'm related to psychotic potential murder," He rolled his blue eyes and let out a sigh, "Look Miyako told me what Ashido did to Rukia. I know that it was completely wrong and the guy deserves no respect, but Rukia obviously doesn't want to deal with him, nor is she fond of anyone one of us digging too deep into her past, so-"

"So what?! Kaien you honestly can't say that you believe that the guy doesn't deserve to be beaten to a bloody plump." Ichigo raised his voice at the older twin.

Kaien grabbed his brother by the collar, "Look you idiot! If you care so much about her you'd realize that she gets all teared up and anxious when she even glances at the guy! It's obviously partly because she's afraid of him and I think for some sick and twisted reason she actually has feelings for the guy! So if you really want to help her I suggest you leave this Ashido guy alone and ignore his immature comments, got that."

"Fine." the orange-haired twin spat sourly.

Kaien tightened his hold on his twin's collar, "I said do you got that?"

Ichigo coughed, "Yes,"

Kaien let go of him, "I'm serious, you don't want to ruin our chances for the rest of the band either."

Tatsuki who had noticed their confrontation had quickly made her way over to the twin brothers that she had known since they were four, "Hey you two is everything alright?"

"Yeah," The said simultaneously.

"Bullshit just tell me," She rolled her eyes.

"Look Tatsuki it doesn't concern you," The orange-haired boy said trying to make his exit.

Tatsuki stepped in front of him and he let out a sigh," What exactly do you mean 'it doesn't concern' me? I've been both of your best friends ever since the dojo when we were four. I was there when your mother died when we were in fourth grade, don't tell me that it doesn't concern me when you two are fighting." she had her hands on either hip and her eyes were narrowed, she spoke with a defiant voice.

"Look Tatsuki, it was just about Ashido and what happened last night, I just told him to back off," Kaien sighed.

"Okay," Tatsuki kept her glare on Ichigo, "Look we're first tonight okay, so let's get going."

Ten minutes later Bleach is behind stage and awaiting their second round performance.

"Rukia are you okay?" Uryuu asked her.

The petite girl looked at the guitarist and smiled, "Sure I am, why wouldn't I be?"

The dark haired boy gawked at her, "Well, I don't think I have to tell you that it's your first time actually singing on the stage. That aside why are you wearing a blonde wig and green contacts?"

Rukia rolled her pair of now emerald eyes and flipped the blonde wig over her shoulder that was the length of Orihime's hair, "Don't you remember that my brother's a judge and the fact that he owns the label, I don't think that it will work twice if they try to stall him."

With that the curtain opened and the band was faced with the crowd, as large as the previous day and the judges.

Byakuya stared up at the group, "That's weird,"

"What is?" Senna asked nervously scratching the back of her dark hair.

"Rukia," He said softly.

"What about Rukia, how is she by the way, its been awhile-" Yumichka began to ramble.

Byakuya smirked, "Why are you so agitated Yumichka, I was only going to say its strange that she didn't tell me that her friends were entering the competition."

"Hey what about that Nemu, you two looked very close earlier today?" Ikkaku laughed.

"We have something to discuss with you four after the performances," The raven haired man simply stated.

"Anyway, I seem to think it's weird." Aizen spoke to the other five judges.

Shuuhei's eyes narrowed, "What is?"

"Why did they replace the dark haired girl playing the guitar yesterday?" He asked pushing his hair back.

"Maybe they felt like it," Senna cut in.

"Dark haired girl?" Byakuya questioned.

"Let's just listen to their song," Shuuhei sunk into his chair and stared up at the band.

"Okay this song's called 'Crossing Paths' it was written by are lead guitarist, yeah the orange-haired one." Rukia giggled, "Enjoy,"

The beat began.

**_Remember back when the best days of our lives_**

**_The world seemed to spin so quickly back then_**

**_Yet it would stop so often just for you and me_**

**_And now you're ripped away from me_**

**_What ever happened to you and me?_**

**_I can't live like this_**

**_I can't live without you_**

**_I can't live in a world where there is no you and me_**

**_Remember that day when we first met?_**

**_Who would have guess that we would fall in love_**

**_We'd fight_**

**_You'd yell_**

**_And me, well I'd smirked_**

**_But that was back when_**

**_When I knew how to breath_**

**_When I knew love_**

**_When I knew you_**

**_What ever happened to you and me?_**

**_I can't live like this_**

**_I can't live without you_**

**_I can't live in a world where there is no you and me_**

**_You and me we were worlds apart_**

**_Yet by fate we happened to cross paths_**

**_Who would have guessed_**

**_We loved, we breathed, and we lived with one another_**

**_But we continued are paths of lives and we left our past behind_**

**_So all I can do now is hope that we will cross paths once again_**

**_But when will it be?_**

**_Will it be days? Months? Years?_**

**_Because there is only so much time that I can wait for you_**

**_What ever happened to you and me?_**

**_I can't live like this_**

**_I can't live without you_**

**_I can't live in a world where there is no you and me_**

**_Because you filled the empty void in my black sun of a heart_**

**_You were my ray of light in the never ending rain that was my life_**

**_And once I witnessed your beauty I can't go back_**

**_I can't go back to how it was_**

**_I can't go back to a world with never ending rain_**

**_Because that time I spent with you_**

**_It was you who made me want to live again_**

**_When I first say your face_**

**_And when I first kissed you I swear I was in heaven_**

**_I don't know what to do but dream of you_**

**_I will dream of you for eternity_**

**_And hope we cross paths again._**

The crowd cheered in awe. There were even a few whistles and our band was ecstactic to say the least.

"Oh my God! You guys are so awesome." Orhime hugged Uryuu.|

Tatsuki jumped into Renji arms, "You rocked."

The red haired boy smirked, "Well this is very uncharacteristic of you and a pleasant surprise as well,"

"Yes, you guys totally kicked off the start, let's try to see the other bands follow you when you open like that," Miyako said proudly.

Kaien placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and kissed the top of her head, "Anyway, I always wondered Ichigo, who's that song about you wrote it like a week ago and I was just wondering who it was dedicated to?" He smirked.

"Shut it Kaien," the orange-haired Kurosaki spat, "It doesn't matter who it's about anyway. What matters is that Rukia sang it perfectly, we played it perfectly and that it will hopefully get us to make it to the final round.

"Oh, but Ichigo you're the sensitive song writer isn't that suppose to mean something deep in your heart," Renji mocked.

"Shut it Pineapple head," Ichigo warned as a vein popped on his forehead.

"What ya gonna do about it Strawberry?" Renji smirked and Ichigo punched his jaw.

Uryuu sighed as the two began to fight yet again, "This seems to be too redundant doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it four-eyes." Tatsuki stared at her boyfriend and childhood companion with a disappointing shake of the head almost out of embarrassment.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Orihime asked in her innocent and soft hearted voice.

"I don't know they'll just pounce on each other later," Miyako rolled her brown eyes.

"And I guess it will help them blow off some steam." Kaien said scratching the back of his head.

Rukia sighed and went up to the quarreling teens. She grabbed both of them by the hair and pull them apart until both of them are on their knees level with her chest because she was so short, "You idiots have to fight everywhere we go?"

"Sorry," They both said together too ashamed to be under the control of a girl half their size.

**_And our Judges..._**

"So what did you think of the band?" Aizen asked the seemingly innocent question.

"Her voice sounds-" Byakuya started.

"Beautiful, very beautiful," Yumichka cut in, "Don't you guys agree?"

"Ya," Senna and Ikkaku nodded.

"Very bold and-" Shuuhei began.

"I was going to say it sounded like Rukia's voice." Byakuya commented.

"What?!" Ikkaku asked.

"You must be crazy Byakuya, their voices sound nothing a like." Senna reassured him.

_**Later that night...**_

Soifong was on the stage dressed in a satin red dress that ended just above the knee with a slit down the right side paired with black stilettos, "Okay everyone we have made it to another rigorous day. And I'm sure that tonight is going to be a more difficult cut than the last one. So without further ado the five bands that made it to the final round are, and again in no particular order, "Bleach, Dazzle, the Sailor Scouts, the Vizoreds, and the Arrancars."

"Wow, okay that was a great night of performances, anyway what was it that you and Nemu wanted to talk to us about?" Senna yawned. Mr. Aizen had already left and it was just the members of the Shinigamis and Byakuya Kuchiki. The citrine eyed girl rested her head against Shuuhei's shoulder.

"Well, then. Nemu can you come here for a second," Byakuya motioned the green eyed girl to the group.

"Yes, is there anything else that I could do to help you out?" She asked the group.

"Remember we had an announcement to make to them," Byakuya said with a husky voice with a sexy smirk on his face.

Nemu smirked back," Of course," she said in a seductive voice and walked over to the Kuchiki who enveloped his arms around her waist.

"We're getting married." They both said together.

"What the fuck?!" Ikkaku asked in absolute astonishment.

Senna wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence she only stood there and gaped. "You can't do that, you barely know each other its crazy!" Yumichka shrieked.

"Byakuya I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" Shuuhei yelled at him.

"Good," Byakuya said in his usual cold demeanor and let go of the dark haired beauty who stepped aside, "You still have a lot to learn about people."

"What?" Senna asked confused and finally able to form words.

Nemu rolled her green eyes, "You didn't really believe that we are so stupid that we would actually get married when we barely met yesterday, do you?"

"Honestly, you guys don't understand that not everyone is at a time for a romantic relationship." Byakuya continued.

"Both Byakuya and I are at a point in our lives where love is not exactly our main ambition." Nemu informed the band of twenty year olds.

"I just relocated from New York City to Japan and I'm raising a sixteen-year-old, who I think is up to something that you are involved in," Byakuya explained.

Nemu took up her part, "And I'm trying to find myself still and finally stand up to my father, do you really think that dating is at either one of our current goals."

"We are both well aware of the importance of romance, but at the current time it isn't one of our aspirations and we certainly see no more of each other than acquaintances, possibly friends- at least you accomplished that," Byakuya sighed.

"B-but last night you were so tired that you said things that only a person in extreme fatigue would say," Yumichka said defensively remembering the homosexual comment.

"I wasn't tired, I'm twenty-eight years old I still have a few more years before I get that fatigue. I was under perfect awareness of what I was saying, I thought that if I acted tired enough you'd have the common courtesy of leaving me alone, but I suppose that was my error."

"Wait does that mean you do have a sense of humor?" Senna seemed to ask in horror.

Shuuhei shook his head in a disapproving manner, "You've disappointed us Byakuya."

* * *

**So how was it, it probably wasn't that good. But I'm so sorry for the late update- I hope you understand my reasons. I aspire for some reviews and all that scolding for not updating. The the competition was fun though, our team is known for being the most beautiful team, so last year when we came in second the winning coach was like atleast your class is beautiful. Well this year two girls in our class were walking and there were two other people behind them and one said, "I wonder who they are?" then the other was like, "Their beautiful they must be from ____(INSERT my school's name here :) sorry don't want any stalkers")" ANYWAY REVIEWS and I've continued with my other stories that won't be published until completed.**

**~As usual I'm spidergoth and ACANERD and I'm outta here**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, Okay I'm aware another late update, I'll admit this time I was lazy there is no way getting around it. It's the final day for competion so who will win? Ashido has a secret to share... what is it what is it? Well read and find out jeesh! Anyway I've used actual songs for those who enjoy listening to songs while reading the stories, so it took me a while to find songs for each of the five bands. The Arrancars have Apocalyptica's I Don't Care, The Sailor Scouts have The Veronica's Everything is Messed up, The Visoreds have Papa Roach's She Loves me Not, Dazzle has The Veronica's Untouchable, while Bleach has Jack Mannequin's Spinning, Sorry for ruining the songs but it's a heads up. Anyway enjoy, it's mostly songs, lacking much writing, but hey -me shrugs-**

* * *

**Chapter 18 The Final Day**

_"That was mind blowing huh?"_ Rukia thought. It was the last day of the competition and they were there one of five bands. Bleach had made it in the final stage. The other bands were just as competitive as well. The Sailor Scouts, though the unique pop band had proven their potential: They had an all girl look that people envied. Their lead singer Minako long blonde hair and blue eyes just like the drummer Usagi. The guitarist Ami and Rei were both beautiful Ami, with short blue hair with blue eyes, and Rei with long raven hair with equally as dark and piercing eyes. And finally their brunette bassist Makoto with her beautiful deep emerald eyes. Dazzle, was a band with just as much fury as the other despite there were only three members. The drummer a tall muscular brunette male named Heat. Their guitarist was an albino male named Alzeid while their singer and bassist was a petite girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes named Rahzel. The band The Vizored, though appeared big wasn't the big guy Hachi and little girl Hiyori just came for the ride. The singer was the silver haired Kensei, the drummer was a dark haired guy named Love. Their two guitarist with a green haired girl named Mashiro and a blonde boy Shinji. The two bassist were Lisa who wore glasses and a long haired male Rose. And of course, The Arrancars who had the various members, all eight of them, played various different instrument, the only constant thing was that Ashido would sing.

There was Bleach and the Arrancars facing one another together at the corner of the club.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Usagi asked, "They are always fighting and if they keep it up they might get kicked out the competition."

"But then again, our biggest competiton would be eliminated," Razhel pointed out.

"True," Rose said.

Kensei rolled his eyes, "As long as we aren't involved I don't see why we should care either way."

By the confrontation...

"Look, Rukia." Ashido said, _'This is fucking awkward this is suppose to be a private conversation type of thing.'_

Rukia crossed her arms and glared at him. Behind her stood Ichigo with both his hands on either of her shoulders. "I'm all ears, you wanted to tell me something, then I want to hear it."

"Look, I'm sorry you can take as a sincere apology or not, it's really up to you. I have this condition, that makes me do things I wouldn't necessarily normally do, it's gotten to a pretty crappy point right know its the whole medication thing, when I forget I'm not exactly good at suppressing it." The maroon haired man sighed looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't see anything that would make you do that" Ichigo spat.

"Ichigo we agreed that this was a conversation with me and Ashido, stay out of it, please." The petite girl told he taller man behind her. Reverting her attention back to the maroon haired man before her she narrowed her eyes, "What condition are you exactly talking about?"

"Look, Rukia there isn't any easy way of saying it so I'll just say it. I'm bipolar, so I-it wasn't me, I don't want to mess with your life anymore I've ruined it enough now. I won't bother you any further. It looks like your in good hands right now, except he needs to cool his temper a bit. All I can say is sorry for my less than appropriate behavior and good luck for the competition, have a great life." He looked in to her eyes and gave her a warm smile before retreating being followed by his band.

"Are you serious, he was just going through a huge medical issue and we painted him as a bad guy." Miyako was the first to speak since everyone else was in absolute shock.

Rukia smiled, "But that's good, right?"

Uryuu looked at her bewildered, "How is that good?"

Orihime nodded, "Ya I don't get what you're talking about how is that good?"

"Because that means the person that I met three years ago, wasn't a lie. He was real, he was sincere to me all those years, he just had a mental problem, and the person who tortured my life is not the same person who brought it to light after years of feeling like I was in the dark, and he wasn't the same person who put me back into that state. Ashido was my friend, and it wasn't a fake relationship in which he took advantage of me, I'm so glad." the petite girl explained.

Ichigo kissed her on the top of her head as his hands encircled her from behind, "I was the one who brought the light back the second time, right?" he mumbled huskily. Everyone else left to give them some privacy.

Rukia's smile grew wider, "That's right." she simply said and the two shared a soft kiss.

Later that night it was time for the final round and, it went a little something like this:

Soifon was there for her final night of hosting in a shiny purple halter neck dress that reached below the knees paired with black pumps and violet bows, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen for our final night I hope you have enjoyed it as much as the bands themselves have. We will announce the winners after the performances and the lucky band will win a half a million dollar contract with Kuchiki Records and will record their songs, and hopefully become just as successful as The Shinigamis who of course are your judges tonight. Along with Mr. Aizen, and the infamous Byakuya Kuchiki. So without further a do the bands you have been anticipating!"

The Arrancars were up first:

Everyone was dressed in white and in place, Ashido as usual was up and center by the microphone. Grimmijov was on the drums while Ulquiorra was one the piano. Ciruicci held a bass while Horse had a guitar. The remaining members: Nel, Halibel and Szayzel had cellos.

"This is called I Don't Care, please enjoy." Ashido said and the music began.

**_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do_**

Just don't deny it,  
Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it  
and that's just part of it,

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause i swear (i swear),i don't care

I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do

I'm getting buried in this place  
I got no room your in my face  
don't say anything just go away

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause i swear (iswear) i don't care

[ instrumental ]  
love changing everything  
You won't be left for me x2

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and and leave this all behind  
Cause i swear(i swear)i don't care

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care(i don't care), I don't care(i don't care)  
Just go and leave this all behind  
I don't care(i swear), I don't care  
At all...

Second was the Sailor scouts:

The girls entered the stage after following the amazing performance before them. The girls were dressed in formal dresses, Minako's was orange, Rei's red, Ami had blue, Makoto wore green, while Usagi had a white gown.

"Okay, I hope we can follow such an amazing performances, It's called When it all falls apart. Rei will be singing along with me as a duet, so let's rock out!" Minako smiled

**_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_**

**_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_**

**_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_**

**_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_**

**_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again_**

**_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No [x2]_**

**_Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended_**

Third was the Visoreds:

"Okay, everyone, it's the last day, we need some punk music, and well we are here to deliver. So my songs called She loves me not" Kensei quickly introduced the song.

**_When I see her eyes  
Look into my eyes  
Then I realize that  
She could see inside my head  
So I close my eyes  
Thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
This situation leads to agitation  
Will she cut me off?  
Will this be an amputation?_**

**_I don't know,  
If I care  
I'm the jerk,  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize, I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not_**

**_Over the past five years  
I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away  
And untill this day  
She still swings my way  
But it's sad to say sometimes  
She says she loves me not  
But I hesitate  
To tell her I hate  
This relationship  
I want out today  
This is over_**

**_I don't know  
If I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize, I won't compromise  
She loves me not  
Life's not fair  
I'm the jerk_**

**_Line for line, rhyme for rhyme  
Sometimes we'll be fighting all the goddamn time  
It's makin' me sick  
Relationship is gettin' ill  
Piss drunk stupid  
Mad  
On the real, could you feel  
What I feel, what's the deal girl  
Tearin' up each others world  
We should be in harmony  
Boy and girl  
That is a promise we made  
Back in the day  
We told each other things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
It's alright baby, we can scream and shout._**

**_I don't know  
If I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Life's not fair  
Life's not fair  
Life's not fair  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair  
She loves me not  
Loves me not_**

Dazzle was fourth:

Heat was in his usual wife beater, Alzeid thrown on a shirt and a pair of jeans, because he just didn't care for fashion. Rahzel wore a extravagant pink dress with various ruffles and laces and ribbons, after all she cared about fashion.

"Okay, our song is called Untouchable, and it's damn good." Razhel smiled as the music began.

**_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_**

**_lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_**

**_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched  
And I need you so much_**

**_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_**

**_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_**

**_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched, untouched, untouched_**

And for the grand finale was Bleach:

The group walked out in all black, Rukia timidly walked up to the microphone, she lifted her head and stared down at her brother.

Byakuya's eyes went wide, "You didn't tell me Rukia was-"

"She's great isn't she?" Shuuhei said.

"I wonder why she disguised herself the other day?" Yumichka asked.

"And I wonder why she asked us to distract you the day before." Ikkaku said.

"Maybe," Senna thought, and the other three knew what she was going to say, "Because Byakuya, would deny her the right to sing."

"I-I" Bykuaya didn't know what to say.

"Hi, Bykuya. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was doing this, but I had to and I want to sing, I just hope you won't hate me after this. Anyway, another song written by the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki, anyway its called Spinning." she smiled.

_**I'm keeping quiet  
Till there's no more sirens  
Lately its hard to keep the hinges on  
With all the noise  
I found my words when there was no one talking  
The room is spinning i have got no choice  
Be patient, i am getting to the point **_

_**I can't remember when the earth turned slowly **_

_**So i just waited with the lights turned out again  
I lost my place but i can't stop this story  
I found my way but until then,  
I'm only spinning **_

_**I'm keeping quiet til the phone stops ringing  
Lately it's hard to disconnect  
I just want something real  
I found the words if i can just stop thinking  
The room is spinning i have got no choice  
Be patient, i am getting to the point **_

_**I can't remember when the earth turned slowly  
So i just waited with the lights turned out again  
I lost my place but i can't stop this story  
I found my way but until then,  
I'm only spinning **_

_**Spin beneath the rooftop  
Hold on  
Wait until the room stops  
Spinning **_

_**I can't remember when the earth turned slowly,  
So i just waited with the lights turned out again  
I lost my place, but i can't stop this story  
I found my way but in the end  
We're only.. **_

_**I can't forget when the earth turned slowly  
So i just waited till the lights come on again  
I lost my place, but i can't stop this story  
I found my way but until then,  
I'm only spinning **_

_**(spinning, spinnin)**_

After careful deliberating by the judges for an entire hour they chose a winner. Soifon came out to announce the winner, "Okay, the judges have come up with a winner, though it was a difficult decision, there is a definite decision and the winner is..."

* * *

**MOOHAWHAWHAW I cut you off suckas! So who won? You be the judge of that... that is until I update agian. And what will Byakuya do now that he knows. Ashido anyone has some sympathy, I planned he was bipolar from the start, was it evident or was it a big shocker? Review plz Review cause I wish to know and I wish for Reviews, duh. Anyway life lacks significance at the time so I didn't fill you in. Go to my profile if you want to see how my other stories are coming along :). Anyway ...**

**-I'm Spidergoth and I'm outta here faster than the roadrunner**


	19. Chapter 19

**Super sorry for not updating in the longest period of time known to history. I'm not going to lie I was lazy, and busy, but lazy. This chapter isn't really good, but I felt I owe it to you guys to at least finish what I started- sorry for extreme lateness- just enjoy 'kay 'cause it's the last chapter.**

* * *

"And the winner is Dazzle!" Soifong screamed into the microphone. Everyone had clapped for the winners, even if they were bitter about it.

After giving the trio their congratulations, the members of Bleach walked off the stage pretty angry, envious, and devastated. All that motivation and dedication went down the drain.

"Rukia I need to talk to you." said a monotonous voice.

The petite nodded at the ever so familiar voice of her elder sibling, the rest of the teens were about to leave because they understood it was meant to be a private conversation.

"Actually, I'd prefer to speak with all of you if it isn't much of a bother." Byakuya stated.

Shocked everyone stayed dead in their tracks silent. Ichigo, being on the rude side scracthed his head and asked, "Ya and what do you want."

"Watch you mouth boy, I'm deciding your faith here." a stern reply came from the more than pretentious mouth of the raven haired male.

"What! After all the shit you put us throu- fuck, Renji?" Ichigo asked after being kicked in the shin on the floor.

"Nope, but I sure wish it was me, I may be an idiot most of the time, but I know when and where and who it is I must be respectful to." Renji scoffed.

"It was me, you idiot," Kaien rolled his eyes, "Mr. Kuchiki, you can continue now that my brother is in a state of shock."

"Then I will proceed, you for a bunch of teenagers sure are intelligent, I can tell you have your heart in this and you mind set on it. No, I did not sign you because your still too young, I want Rukia to finish high school before the music career. Keep practicing and when you graduate we will work on the first album. I mean that's the least I can give you after everything I put you through. Trying to distract me, dressing up Rukia, lying to me, just to attempt at a chance in the music business. Do we have a deal?" Byakuya asked.

Everyone nodded, they didn't need to be told twice.

Before walking away from the adolescents dark haired man neared Ichigo, "You have a good voice, I just prefer if you don't use it anywhere but in music, at least around me." He smirked before turning. Ichigo was about to retaliate, but Renji and Uryuu grabbed him as Renji's hand covered Ichigo's mouth.

"I can't believe Byakuya made that deal with us, what have you and those Shinigamis been doing to him for the past years?" Miyako asked bewildered, her question obviously addressed to Rukia Kuchiki.

"I-I don't know. He sure is acting so different lately." Rukia said.

"AAwww, but you like it don't you, Rukia." Tatsuki poked her ribs.

"Ya, from what I gathered you guys didn't posses the normal sibling relationship. But now you guys remind me of Sora and my relationship," Orihime sang in her usual cheery demeanor.

Rukia let out a smile and a slight giggle. "There's only one thing that I hope never happens." Uryuu said with his hands in his pockets.

"What's that Uryuu?" Kaien asked.

The pale boy pushed up his glasses with a smirk, "Just that Mr. Kuchiki ever finds out that Rukia and Ichigo are dating each other."

"Funny," Ichigo spat sarcastically, he was sitting on the steps.

Rukia smiled and made her way next to the orange haired teenage boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek- in front of everyone making him turn a shade of pink, "You know I think Byakuya likes you, you are in reality a lot, and emphasis on a lot like him- atleast when he was younger."

"Ya right," Ichigo scoffed.

Miyako laughed, "You'd be surprised."

The four couples were there a couple of hours just talking about school, the future of the band, Ichigo and Rukia, and the next time they should get kicked out of McDonald's. In conclusion they were having useless casual conversation that is simply trivial for all adolescents. They were so focused on the conversation that they didn't realize that the club was almost completely the members of the Shinigamis entered from the back room to greet the teenagers.

"Hey Bleach kids what's up?" Senna jeered as she skipped to meet them.

"Oh hey Senna, guys," Rukia smiled, her head was resting on Ichigo's shoulder and he had a hand eneveloped around her tiny waist.

"So know were just known as 'guys'" Ikkaku joked.

Senna smiled, "Oh, that's 'cause I'm just that much more important."

Yumichka smirked, "Obviously not as much as Ichigo, look how lovey-dovey they are."

"WE ARE LOVELY DOVEY!!" Ichigo and Rukia said simultaneously with cherry colored blushes.

Shuuhei let out a laugh, "You guys aren't twins 'cause that'd be incest."

Tatsuki let out a sigh, "Does anyone else think it's odd that we can have a casual conversation with the famous Shinigamis?"

Miyako and Orihime nodded in agreement, "Now that you mention it!" THe two hooked there arms around Shuuhei's on either side, "We love you Shuuhei!" The brunette and red head cheered in infatuation as they nuzzled there heads into his shoulders.

Senna's cheeks puffed at this, "Shuuhei!"

"Aww, Senna they're just fans you know I love you. But being a rockstar and all, you know the ladies love me." The dark haired man attempted to reassure Senna only making her grow angrier.

"Fine I knew you never loved me," She turned around and folded her arms across her chest. Orihime and Miyako let go of Shuuehei and he ran over to Senna and spun her around so that she'd be facing him.

"Hey are you okay," He asked, his voice laced with absolute concern.

Senna looked up and smirked, "Gotcha!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Dumbass." Shuuhei narrowed his eyes.

"That makes you the dumbass doesn't it?" Senna raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the night followed that pattern. The next day the adolescents took their rode trip back to the great small suburb that was Karakura. Rukia went to high school for the remaining two years, fitting in perfectly with the students. Then there were kids like Keigo that just bothered her- but hey what can you really do in high school. She grew close to her friends and of course her boyfriend. Life was great it was everything Rukia ever wanted, ever desired, ever yearned for- she had the best friends, the best brother, the best band, the best record deal, and of course the best boyfriend ever. The summer following senior year Bleach recorded their very first album with Kuchiki records. What happened to the other bands? Well Dazzle became a major success and the Shinigamis as good as ever. Turned out the Sailor Scouts and the Vizards got signed with another record company- Squad 4 ran by Ms. Unohana- well let's say the future Ms. Kuchiki. She and Byakuya had been dating shortly after the competition and are now engaged. Turned out Mr. Aizen who ran the club was so moved by the Arrancars that they inspired him to start his own label Hueco Mundo Records and signed the band. After all that time they were still together- Kaien and Miyako, Orihime and Uryuu, Tatsuki and Renji, but most importantly Ichigo and Rukia. But I know you don't really care do you? What you really want to know is how are eight some are doing aren't you?

Well, after getting signed the band was a major success. Where are they now? Well, they just finished their world tour. Right now they are relaxing in the Kuchiki mansion in Karakura town. It was a sunny day, absolutely beautiful.

"So,who thought that we would actually make it this far? I didn't think so," Uryuu said holding a glass of coke in one hand while his right arm was around Orihime's shoulders.

"Damn Ishida, you are so freaking pessimistic. I knew we were going to be big and bad one day," Ichigo scoffed.

"Coming from the person who had no confidence in himself to sing again until til he was sixteen." Miyako, now at the age of nineteen with the position she always wanted- manager.

"It still all happened so fast," Rukia let out a smile she appeared to be reminiscing.

"And thank god, now I can afford to get fat because I already made it big." Renji jeered stuffing his face with shrimp.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and grabbed a shrimp from his mouth, "You know this is only the beginning Renji- life as a rockstar won't become any easier. Soon the media will be everywhere, and they'll try to publicize everything you desire to keep private." she told him before biting the shrimp.

"Thanks, now I'm sure I can be optimistic about the future." Uryuu sighed.

"Hey as long as we have the hottest manager in all of the music business what is there to complain about?" Kaien asked winking at Miyako.

Ichigo smiled a sincere smile- ever since three years ago he couldn't stop smiling, obviously he blamed it on a certain raven haired girl with the most enticing irisis known to man, "I don't see it."

"Huh?" Orihime tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't see what there is to complain about," Ichigo ran his large hand into his orange mane, "I mean it finally hit and I can't believe how estatic I am. I mean we made it guys, against all odds, we made. Can you believe it? We're famous, we're playing music for a living. This is all we ever wanted- this was our dreams guys- and no matter how cheesy or corny it may sound, our dreams have finally come true. And I'm so stunned, shocked, jubilant, and just plain dazed about it all I can do is act so calm."

"Hey Ichigo, that was pretty gay," Renji said after a long moment of silence. Tatsuki jabbed him in the ribs as to say 'idiot,' but it was too late.

A vein popped on Ichigo's head, "Just because I can articulate and you can't doesn't mean that I'm 'gay' I'm dating Rukia!" Ichigo screamed into Renji's face.

"Like that even matters- you almost ruined our chance of fame three years ago when you almost dissed Byakuya Kuchiki!" the red haired man defended himself.

"Stop bringing up old shit!" the orange haired male yelled. Soon both of them we in yet another fist fight cause, well they are idiots.

Orihime smiled, "But then again some things never change do they?"

Everyone else laughed. "You know I really feel like getting kicked out McDonald's." Kaien laughed.

"Ya right, everybody's going to attack you for autographs." Miyako laughed.

"I know like Yuzu and Karin's friends. Man I can't believe they are seniors already." Kaien replied.

Uryuu smirked, "I can't believe we made it big by the time that they became seniors."

Rukia looked around at the life she had and couldn't help but be contempt. Like what Ichigo said, all their dreams had come true and that was all that really mattered. She never could dream that she would be such a lucky girl. She wanted it to always be like this, as long as she had everyone and Ichigo she would be happy for the rest of her life. Now she had what she always wanted a happy ever after- even if it did involve violence with orange haired and red haired men.

* * *

**So it's the end, and now that it's off my chest I can feel more relieved as I work on the rest of my fics. I've been busy with them and I was just too lazy to finish this up so I did it.**

**Spidergoth signing out.**


End file.
